Provoc' attitude
by Tahitian Shaman
Summary: Epilogue ! [Yaoi] Duo est élève dans un lycée pour garçon où un jour un nouvel infirmier arrive et commence entre eux un jeu de séduction et de provocation qui n'est pas au goût de tout le monde, mais si les sentiments venaient s'en mêler ?
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur : Shaman Girly**

**Mail : **

**Genre : UA, Yaoi, POV Duo**

**Source : Gundam Wing**

**Disclaimers : Rien n'est à moi, hormis l'hitoire...**

**Note : Une new histoire que j'ai écrit y'a carrément un bail, mais que j'ai jamais terminé, je m'y suis remis y'a quelques jours et ça avançe, doucement mais surement !**

**- Provoc' attitude -**

**- 19 août : La rentrée -**

Putain, ils ont pas idées de nous donner des infirmiers aussi canon...

Et pourquoi tout les canons vont aussi faire des études de médécine ?

Remarque être infirmier dans une école de fille, c'est tentant... Mais dans un école de mec, alors, je pige pas... à moin qu'il soit gay... mouais doit être ça... hum, illumination ! Et si on draguait le nouvel infirmier ? ... Hum... on va peut être pas tenter d'attraper plusieurs oiseaux à la fois, ok l'est canon, mais bon Trowa aussi il est canon... Enfin bref !

A votre avis, si ce n'est pas pour voir des jolies lycéennes ou des beau lycéens pourquoi on veut devenir infirmier ou infirmière ?

En tout cas, moi si j'étais infirmier, je serais fidèle au poste, les piqûres sur les fesses, les massages pour détendre un muscle, la séance de déshabillage, le contact de tes doigts sur la peau, c'est trop le fun !

Alala, n'empêche qu'il est canon le nouveau... Mais il tiendra pas, la dernière infirmière à jeter l'éponge y'a deux semaines, ben ouais on est des mecs et elle une infirmière plutôt canon. Imaginez une femme dans un établissement d'à peu près mille garçons y compris les enseignants ! Si c'est pas du suicide, c'est de la bêtise, enfin peut être qu'elle n'a pas eu le choix...

Elle aurait du chercher à l'avoir, tant pis pour elle, elle a du se taper un mois (eh oui, elle n'est rester qu'un mois) de drague lourde, de rentre-dedans foireux et de mains baladeuses.

Je la plains, quoiqu'elle prenait peut être du plaisir... Va savoir... C'est déjà compliqué une fille dans ce qu'elle veut quand elle parle, alors une femme qui ne dit rien, hum... 'tention migraine !

Remarque c'est tout aussi bien quand ça parle pas... Qui a dit macho ? Les nanas sont bien contente des fois quand on parle pas, alors !

M'enfin pour revenir au nouvel infirmier, eh bé, il est canon, ouais je sais je l'ai déjà dit, mais non franchement y'a pas idée de se balader avec un pantalon noir à la limite du moulant, heureusement qu'y a la chemise blanche pour cacher un postérieur qu'on devine musclé, sinon il va faire des morts !

Tiens, il viens par ici... Hum... on décampe, chui sur que c'est pour moi, pas que je me considère comme le centre du monde, mais je suis en traitement pour une maladie qui déclenche de fortes chaleurs lorsque mes emotions sont trop violentes, je deviens brulant au sens propre du terme et je peux en crever.

Vous me direz, pourquoi fuir alors ma sauvegarde ? ... Parceque je déteste les piqûres et les médoc ! Et détester est un faible mot !

J'ai pas envie de crever, mais j'ai pas envie de piqûres, je sais y'a pas moyen de ne pas avoir l'un sans l'autre, mais je peux repousser autant que possible.

Donc, on se lève et on va jouer au basket !

Mes potes son plutôt cool et m'ont toujours aidé à me débarrasser du pot de colle qu' était l'infirmier ou l'infirmière, ça fait deux ans que je suis dans ce maudit lycée et j'ai vu, en tout, défiler une bonne dizaine d'infirmier(e), donc mes copains ont l'habitude.

Y'a que Trowa qui joue plus le jeu, depuis qu'on sort ensemble, l'a la facheuse tendance à m'envoyer lui-même à l'infirmerie, hum... faut que j'le surveille aussi, je veux pas à mon premier jour de classe de terminale, devoir me taper l'infirmier ! ... Quoique... dans un sens différent... non j'rigole, je pense à Trowa quand même !

Bon, tu salus tes potes, tu réceptionnes la baballe et ben tu joues, rien de plus simple !

Et puis après une bonne demie-heure de jeu, je m'arrête, fais chaud... j'ai chaud...

Je remarque de très loin -l'habitude- Trowa qui me cherche et je suis maudit parceque, en général c'est moi qui le cherche, pas l'inverse, donc c'est que mister doctor à eut recours à lui, chouette...

On dégage avant qu'il me chope !

Au fait je ne me suis même pas présenté, qu'est ce que je suis con, escusez moi !

Je me nomme Duo Maxwell, on m'appelle des fois Max ou Dos, ben oui Duo, deux, dos...

Je suis lycéen en classe de terminale S, je sors avec -même si il n'en a pas vraiment l'air- un papa poule, mais c'est ça que j'aime, il est marrant des fois, il est en terminale L, parait que les opposés s'attirent...

J'ai une maladie qui n'a pas de nom, elle consiste à me donner de fortes fièvres qui s'étendent dans tout mon corps, ma température monte à une allure délirante et moi-même je délire, je deviens brulant au vrai sens du terme, je brule tout ce qui me touche, tu vois quand tu mets ton doigt sous le fer à repasser, ça brule, ça fait mal et bien moi c'est à peu près ça, mais je chauffe pas autant qu'un fer à repasser, sinon je serais mort depuis belle lurette !

Et pour finir, je suis l'aîné des enfants, d'un père américain et d'une mère russe, vala pourquoi les yeux bleus qui vire bizarrement vers le violet... Je tiens mes cheveux châtains de mon père, ma mère est blonde, quoiqu'au soleil je vire vers le blond... Vala aussi le deuxième prénom crainios qu'est Morvan, humpft... je sais, bizarre... enfin c'est ma mère, peut pas non plus lui blamer ses idées bizarres. J'ai hérité d'elle tiens... J'ai un petit frère de 7 ans, Ivan... c'est moi en sale gosse...

AH ! Droit devant double danger, mon mec et l'infirmier, je me doutais aussi qu'ils s'étaient ligué !

En plus, ils m'ont vu, merde, je fais comment ?

JE SAIS !!

-Mr.Kushrenada, bonjour j'aurais une idée de projet à vous présentez pour le mois de décembre, avez vous du temps libre tout de suite ?

-Mais bien sur, Mr.Maxwell, entrez et installez dans mon bureau, j'ai une petite chose à voir avec le nouvel infirmier avant.

-Je vous accompagne !

-Si vous le désirez.

On va rester cool et faire le blasé. Raahh !! Comment tu veux être indifférent face à un mec aussi beau ?

Et il a le putain de regard qui tue, bleu, profond, qui vous pénétre et qui vous gèle également, comme maintenant.

-Mr.Kushrenada ? fit l'infirmier d'une de ces voix qui vous fait fondre !

-Vous vous intégrez bien ?

-Oui, je cherchais un élève.

Pourquoi il me regarde l'autre ? ... Nyah, je vais encore passer à la table, il va me piquer son aiguille dans ma chai... oups...

Dit comme ça, vous pensez pas à autre chose ? Moi si... Et je les pas fait exprès, je vous assure ! Mais passons ! Ou fuyons !

-Mr.Maxwell, ou allez vous ?

-Moi ? Je vais chercher mon sac, la cloche va sonner.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de votre sac pour aller à l'infirmerie.

-Mais on va me voler ce qu'il y a dedans !

-Et qu'y a-t-il à l'intérieur ?

Merde, je peux pas lui dire, les portables et les lecteurs cd sont interdit dans l'enceinte du lycée. Zut...

-Un livre...

-Croyez vous que ça intéresse d'autre que vous, le contenue de ce prétendue livre ?

-Oui, tout le monde, c'est à la mode les romans en ce moment.

-Vous lisez des romans, depuis quand ?

Il m'enfonçe cet abruti, de toute façon je suis déjà cuit, si il m'enfonçe comme ça, c'est qu'il sait que je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie mais lui il le veut et va me faire craquer, comme d'hab, j'ai l'habitude...

-C'est bon, j'y vais...

Je passe devant les deux hommes et imite lourdement sa majesté la reine de paix Réléna Peacecraft, genre nunuche...

-Suivez-moi très cher, l'infirmerie est de ce côté, je le connais pas coeur vous savez. J'y ai vécu, je finis dans un grognement.

Professeur Kushrenada sourit... Abruti.

Pendant tout le trajet, il n'y eut que le bruit de nos chaussures sur le sol en béton et puis la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvre et se referme dans un faible claquement.

-Assis toi.

-C'est obligé ?

-Assis toi.

-Oui, bon ça va...

Je m'assois donc et le regarde, vu que j'ai rien d'autre à faire. Ses gestes sont fluides et sur, il revient vers moi avec une seringue, instinctivement je recule.

-Ca va pas faire mal.

-Oui, bien sur...

Il est sur ma droite, je regarde ses doigts tapoter la seringue et puis il me regarde :

-Enlève ta chemise.

Je le fais, au début de ma maladie j'étais vraiment gêné de me montrer torse nue devant une personne inconnue ou pas, aujourd'hui je m'en fiche puisque j'ai surmonté, surtout depuis les nuits passé avec Trowa, y'a pas à dire ça décoince !

-Vous vous appelez comment ? je demande, alors qu'il attache un cordon élastique autour de mon bras.

-Heero Yuy.

-Pourquoi êtes venue ici ?

-Parcequ'il y avait un poste libre.

-Vous savez pourquoi il y a un poste libre ?

-Oui.

-Et ça ne vous a pas décourager ?

-Non.

-Croyez vous que vous tiendrez ?

-Ai-je quelque chose de semblable avec votre infirmière avec laquelle vous puissiez me faire craquer comme elle a craquer ?

-Ouais, vous être bien foutu.

-Dois-je en déduire que les sexualités sont variées ici ?

-Tout à fait !

-Sachez que vous n'êtes que des adolescents...

-... et que vous ne tomberez pas dans le piège aussi facilement que l'infirmière avant vous ? ... Ils ont tous dit ça, ils sont tous partit au bout d'un mois.

Il ne répond rien et avait fini sa piqûre sans être pour le moins pertuber, moi je l'ai sentit sa maudite aiguille !!!

-Vous vous croyez différent ?

Alors qu'il prenait la chose froide pour écouter mon coeur, il leva les yeux vers moi.

-Vous vous croyez supérieur pour un adolescent ?

-Non, mais merci de ne pas me mettre dans le lot de ceux qui vous feront craquer.

-Vraiment, vous ne serez pas de ceux qui tenteront de me séduire ?

Je souris, une sourire presque mauvais :

-Je m'en fiche de savoir si vous avez un beau cul ou si vous assurez au lit, de toute façon dans un mois vous ne serez plus là, et puis les autres seront là pour me le dire, les infos circulent vite.

Etonnement il sourit, amusé.

-Et si moi j'ai envie de savoir si vous avez un beau cul ou si au lit vous assurez bien ?

Big silence...

Si je m'attendais à une réplique de ce genre !!

J'en reste carrément muet et j'ai l'impression d'être un débile à le regarder comme ça, les yeux écarquillés...

-Bien joué, je souffle en remettant ma chemise.

-Sachez que ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai à faire à des adolescents qui ont leur libido trés développée.

-Et moi c'est la première fois que je vois autant de répartie chez un infirmier.

-Merci de rabaisser ma profession.

-De rien, c'est gratuit et je le refais quand tu veux.

Il rit doucement et se retourne pour jeter la seringue et ranger son matos. Il se tourne pour me faire face et s'appuie à son bureau de ses deux bras, la tête légèrement incliné sur le côté.

-Demain, vous n'aurez pas de piqûre, j'ai cru comprendre que vous détestiez ça alors je vous donnerez des cachets qui feront le même effet qu'une piqûre mais qui seront plus long à agir, alors vous ne devrez pas vous agitez avant au moins les deux heures suivant la prise des cachets.

-Comment ça se fait que ce n'est que maintenant qu'on change mon traitement ?

-C'est simple, personne ne s'est soucié du fait que vous n'aimiez pas les aiguilles.

-Chouette, vous serez au petit soin avec moi.

-A part vous, je n'ai pas grand monde à suivre et puis je n'aurais plus l'utilité de vous cherchez dans tout l'établissement.

Je souris en coin et me lève :

-Vous pouvez partir, fait-il avant que je ne lui pose la question.

-Bonne journée.

-Vous aussi.

Alors que j'ouvre la porte :

-En fait, me reste plus qu'à savoir si vous êtes bon au lit.

Je me tourne pour le regarder, il sourit presque moqueusement et très amusé :

J'y crois pas il a matté mon cul...

-Vous n'avez pas la même chance que moi de possédez une longue blouse.

-Ce jeu vous amuse ?

-Beaucoup.

Je ne sais pas trop si je dois me mettre en colère ou jouer le jeu avec lui, mais je finis par sourire de façon aguicheuse.

-Dommage, mon arrière-train est déjà pris.

Et sur ceux je sors.

A suivre...

Z'en avaez quoi ? C'était bien ou peu mieux faire ?

J'espère que c'est potable au moins...

Bisous ! Shaman Girly !


	2. 20 aout : les regles du jeu

**Petite note à Yuna :**

Désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu pour ce chapitre mais je crois que j'ai assez fait attendre, mais tu peux voir le prochaie chapitre, je l'ai uplowder, vala sinon gros bisous et bonne lecture !

**Reviews :**

EvIl-aNGel666 : Ouf, je suis rassuré, ma fic plait ! Merci et j'espère que adorera aussi ce chapitre, bonne lecture !

FIGHTER AKUMA LOLO MAXWELL : Ben, au début, j'étais pas chaude pour mettre Duo avec quelqu'un mais j'ai trouvé que ça compliquais plus l'histoire et puis j'ai choisis Trowa, je sais pas trop pourquoi, j'aurais pu choisisr aussi bien zechs ou Wufei, c'est pas par préférence que je l'ai fait... J'espère que ce chapitre plaira, et que je ne vais pas un peu trop vite dans l'histoire... Sinon bisous et bonne lecture !

shirna : D'ou m'est venue cette idée ? En mattant le super infirmier qui a remplacé l'infiermière, l'est canon... A quand la suite ? Maintenant ! - Allez kiss !

miki chan : Merci pour les compliments ! - Et voilà la suite. Kiss !

dark.setsuna : T'as de la chance que ce soit que ffnet qui merde, moi c'est mon ordi, parfois je peux même pas aller sur le net, il se bloque c'est pour ça que j'étais porté disparut pendant un moment. Pour une fois que mon résumé plait, parce que d'habitude, on me dit que je suis pas géniale en résumé... J'apprécie tes encouragements et j'espère en être à la hauteur, bisous et bonne lecture !

Calamithy : Vi bonne année aussi à toua ! Ben c'est clair, j'aime pas trop le spandex de Heero, je préfère quand il est en jean... Raahh, j'adore parce que j'ai réussis à faire passer le sentiment de sensualité que dégage Heero, c'était justement ce que je voulais, YES ! Lol ! Merci d'apprécier ce que j'ai écris et RDV au prochain chapitre ! Kiss !

blurp3 : Ben ouais, attend faut pas croire que vous allez vous débarassez aussi facilement de moi, lol ! Je refais mon come back en beauté si j'ai bien compris ! Ben quoi ? Avec tout les compliments que j'ai eu, pas moyen d'être modeste, lol ! J'avoue m'être cassé la tête pour le dialogue, mais ça va je m'en suis boen sortit, y'aura souvent ce genre de discussion entre eux, c'est ça qui font la base du jeu, la provocation. Pour Duo et Trowa, je l'ai déjà dit plus haut, que j'ai pris Trowa par pur hasard, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre et leur relation sera le déclencheur. Vala, now bonne lecture et plus ! Kiss !

Onarluca : Nyah, chui fière dé moua ! Ca va j'ai déjà écrit les cinq premier chapitre, donc ça va aller plutôt vite pour les mises à jour ! Sinon merci et vala la suite ! Kiss !

Florinoir : Heero qui réplique et vachement décoincé, c'est top, hein ? T'as presque envie d'être à la place de Duo qui le voit tout les jours... Lol, bonne lecture et big kiss !

Now place à la lecture !

**- 20 août : Les règles du jeu -**

'Tain, je suis carrément pas réveillé, mon réveil a rendu l'âme, ma mère m'a réveillé en hurlant, mon père a tambouriné comme un malade à ma porte et mon petit frère a chanté en canon avec ma mère le cri de guerre spéciale réveillage de moi...

Je mets deux plombes à prendre ma douche et deux de plus pour mon petit déjeuner, j'ai du combattre rageusement pour que ma mère me donne les clefs de ma voiture...

Alala, je déteste les réveils de ce genre, c'est pas mon délire...

Non, je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur et non, je ne fais pas chier le monde, mais je suis juste un peu naze et blasé, donc je capte rien de ce que les autres me disent...

Je branche même pas lorsque l'infirmier vient me chercher...

Tu devrais dormir la nuit, fait-il en préparant mes cachets.

Tiens, il me tutoie maintenant...

L'est fait, c'est juste que j'ai eu un réveil plutôt brutal, si je ne me réveille pas de moi-même, je suis fatigué la journée...

Je vois.

J'espère pas pour vous...

Il hausse un sourcil et me tend un plateau de médoc et un verre d'eau.

Dit tu peux pas me donner la boite pour que je les prenne chez moi ?

C'est un médicament réglementé avec une prescription de dose stricte, je ne veux pas courir le risque que tu en prennes plus qu'il ne le faut, cela peut avoir des conséquences mortelles.

Ah c'est malin, il va me faire flipper maintenant !

Il sourit, alors que je lui lançe un regard noir :

Ne t'en fais pas, je connais les doses et te tuer n'est pas dans mes projets.

Quelle consolation...

Il sort son matos pour m'osculter, histoire de voir si tout va bien.

Tout est normal.

Non pas vraiment.

Il fronçe les sourcils, et adopte le regard interrogateur d'un médécin qui t'insites à dire ce qui ne va pas, en général y'a la phrase avec le regard.

Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Qu'est ce que je disais...

Non

Il se rapproche et commençe et m'osculter une deuxième fois :

Ca va pas, vous avez matter mon derrière hier.

Il suspent net son geste et me regarde mélangé entre amusement et exaspération, il finit par rire.

Duo... Je te parlais de chose concernant ta santé !

Ben ça affecte ma santé, la preuve je suis sur les nerfs !

Il se passe une main sur le visage pour la laisser finir sa course dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. Il sourit toujours.

Tu veux jouer à ce jeu ?

C'est toi qui a commençé.

Très bien, alors jouons.

Il s'avançe vers moi me prend par la taille et me soulève littéralement pour m'allonger sur la table d'oscultation.

Je suis plaquer contre le matelas, surpris je ne fais rien lorsqu'il m'embrasse.

J'écarquille les yeux, mais étrangement je me laisse faire, j'y répond peu après, oubliant son corps pesant. C'est là que je prend conscience à quel point il peut être plus grand et plus fort que moi.

Je me sens fragile sous lui, fragile et en même temps très bien. Ses bras puissants entoure ma taille, alors sa langue explore ma bouche et joue avec la mienne. Ses lèvres sont douces, chaudes et humides, elles capturent mes lèvres de façon dominante et possessive.

Mes mains se perdent dans la chevelure désordonnée et brune pour descendre et entourer le cou.

Et puis tout s'arrête aussi brusquement que ça a commençé, l'infirmier se relève et part ranger son matériel.

Je me remets doucement du choc et reste quelques instants encore allongé avant de descendre.

Comme ça tu sauras en exclu si l'infirmier embrasse bien ou pas.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, à vrai dire, je n'ai rien à dire et je reste silencieux regardant sans le voir, l'infirmier qui se tourne doucement vers moi.

Remets toi, tu ne vas pas me faire une crise cardiaque ?

Une syncope, plutôt, je fais en reprenant mes esprits.

Tu peux sortir, demain même heure et soit là, je ne suis pas chaud pour encore une fois te chercher dans tout le lycée.

Je me dirige vers la porte sans le regarder et puis finalement je lançe :

Je serais là.

J'ouvre la porte :

Au fait... L'infirmier embrasse bien.

Je sors sans regarder si il a entendue ou si il a réagit. Je pars en cours, la cloche à déjà sonner depuis au moins deux minutes.

Bonjour Mr. Zachary, escusez moi de mon retard, j'étais...

A l'infirmerie, oui on sait, va t'asseoir.

Je le fais et sors mes affaires de littérature, mais je ne suis même pas présent de tout le cours, je repense encore au baiser, c'est marrant en général quand on pense au baiser, on pense à la personne avec qui on l'a partager, mais là c'est pas mon cas, je ne pense qu'au baiser, qu'au contact en soi.

Avec recul, je réalise que j'étais complètement dominé et que je n'y ai rien pu faire. Tout était fait de façon à ce que je sois celui qui subit mais que je ne ressente pas cette opression propre à ceux qui veulent dominé à tout prix et qui au final se retrouve seul.

D'habitude, j'ai énormément de mal à être dessous, c'est comme ça avec Trowa. Mais avec Heero ce n'était pas pareil, je n'ai même pas ressentit cette dominance, je savais qu'elle était là mais je n'y ai prêté aucune attention.

Heero est un homme qui ne peut pas être dominé, je m'en rend compte maintenant, il a un charisme qui fait de lui un leader, et puis sa force et sa taille supérieures aux miennes font que je ne peux pas être le dominant. Et le pire, je ne le voulais pas...

Il a imposé ses lèvres à ma bouche, puis sa langue, et sa main que j'ai sentit sur ma hanche.

Par rapport à Trowa je ne me sens pas coupable, je ne culpabilise pas, pourtant j'aime Trowa, mais je n'explique pas pourquoi je suis si indifférent à Trowa par rapport à ce baiser, à ce contact bien trop intense pour n'être rien du tout, l'acceptation du fait que je sois le dominé et le seul alors qu'avec Trowa, le rôle doit être à tous.

C'est marrant, à ce moment ou je passe mes doigts sur mes lèvres, je sens encore le contact chaud et humide des lèvres de Heero, je me revois répondre à son baiser, baiser qui n'était ni sauvage, ni tendre, il n'y avait ni amour, ni haine, c'était juste un baiser, mais pourtant c'est ça qui m'a plut. Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à ne pas penser à ses lèvres lorsque je serais en sa présence, y'a pas idée d'embrasser un patient alors qu'il vous reproche de s'être rincer l'oeil !

Je suis entrer dans son jeu en croyant être le leader, mon oeil, je contrôle rien du tout, c'est lui qui tire toutes les ficelles.

Ouh la la, va falloir que je fasse attention moi maintenant, sinon je vais encore tomber dans le piège de Heero !

Je connais maintenant les règles : choquer, surprendre, embarrasser.

J'ai décidé d'entrer dans son jeu, j'en suis désolé pour Trowa, mais je ne reviendrais pas en arrière.

Je suppose que vous concevez ça comme une tromperie, moi je conçois ça comme un défi à moi-même. En m'embrassant, Heero a gagné, parcequ'il m'a surpris. Suffit que je sois plus malin que lui, et plus surprenant.

J'aime ce jeu, il me plait beaucoup...

Je souris et range mes affaires, la cloche vient de sonner.

A suivre...

Prochain chapitre : 21 août : Jour ordinaire

Nouveau personnage, nouvelle donne, ils s'intéressent l'un à l'autre et c'est Duo qui marque cette fois, mais Heero en restera-t-il là ?


	3. 21 aout : jour ordinaire

**Reviews :**

EvIl-aNGel666

Désolée, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, je ne pouvais décidément pas aller plus loin! lol sinon voilà la suite, plus rapide que le deuxième chapitre!

chun

Euh… Trowa et Quatre?… euh… euh… oh et puis tu verras… Lol, sinon bonne lecture!

wilam

Pov trotro, pov trotro, euh vous connaissez pas encore la suite… Lol, et puis je crois que sans m'en apercevoir je vais encore surprendre… c'est marrant, hein? lol bisous!

Fighter Akuma lolo Maxwell

Ben j'innove, lol ! Non, sans dec', je voulais faire un truc different de ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant et voilà!

Contente de ta fidélité, et t'as pas intérêt à m'être infidèle ou gare à tes fesses! lol bisous!

Lily.B

Ben pour garde le suspen mais pour t'en dévoiler aussi un peu, jevais te dire que ni l'u ni l'autre ne vont en rester là. Voilou!

shirna

Ben là, j'ai fait en sorte, de poster rapidement, j'ai déjà ecrit la fic jusqu'a chap 5 mais mon ordi s'est ligué contre moi et donc c long…

Vi, c vrai, il est canon linfirmier! mais comme tout canon, cest un play-boy…

sirna

Salut !  
Ben oui heero embrasse bien! et duo s'en délecte!

lu

D'abord, avant que trowa soit au courant il y aura un piti truc déroutant pour tout les persos… et j'en dit pas plus parce que là c'est déjà beaucoup!

Bisous et plus!

ptite clad

Euh, trowa… son destin? On va dire que j'aime pas le prédestiné alors… bisous!

miki chan

Ben vala la suite, pas trop attendu? bisous!

dark.setsuna

C'est vrai que j'ai été lente pour ce chap, mais vala je me ratrape!

T'es folle, je rafole pas des 2X1 je préfère largement ou Heero est seme, a mes yeux il a trop de charisme pour être uke, enfin cest comme ça que je le vois…  
Mais ne t'inquiète pas la relation de duo et trowa est TRES mise en avant par la suite, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça…

En plus comme tu dis c'est un Tlet je le soutiens aussi moua!

Jai vu que ffnet ne mettais plus les tirats mais jai pas eu le temps de changer… je le ferais au prochain chap!

Hey, je suis humaine, je fais des fautes d'orthographes, na! Lol j'essaye de corriger, mais je les voit pas toutes et puis bon parfois c'est des fautes de frappes aussi…

Je compte sur toi pour me suivre, j'espère que je la finirais, parce que je suis une inconditionnée des interminées… lol bisous et à plus!

alinette

Ben ca dérange pas si c'est heero qui fait des trucs a duo, non? Lol, faut voir… bisous et bonne lecture!

Kaorulabelle

Vi, je sais j'étais lente, je suis désolée… vraiment désolée… mais j'ai été plus vite cette fois-ci, non? BISOUS

crystal d'avalon

Lol, t'as raison ne voit que les bons côtes! bonne lecture!

florinoir

Moi je suis pas trop pour les 2X1, quand l'histoire est bien je lis sinon je m'abstien… Je prefere les 1X2… mais je suis contente que malgré àa tu aimes!

**- 21 août : Jour ordinaire -**

Maudit soit les profs et leurs idées idiotes de vouloir élirent des représentants de classe, ça sert à rien, juste à frimer... On les demande une fois sur quatre pour un problème, en bref ça sert à rien un délégué, en tout cas dans ma classe ça sert à rien, je le sais parce que c'est les mêmes énergumens depuis deux ans... seconde physique-chimie de laboratoire, première scientifique et enfin terminale scientifique...

L'avantage de ça c'est que je connais tout le monde et le désavantage, c'est que je connais tout le monde... Cherchez pas à comprendre, je me comprends !

Quatre élèves se présentent, les mêmes mais étrangement ils ne sont jamais élue, les votes se font toujours pour des candidats qui ne se sont pas présentés. Esprit de contradiction je suppose...

J'ai été élue deux fois avec ce procédé, c'est pour ça que je sais qu'un délégué ça sert à rien, il n'a rien à foutre, il a juste l'étiquette "chef de classe" sur la gueule...

Je glande toute l'heure, je me fais chier, on est en philo et le prof s'excite sur son sujet... La conscience et l'inconscient... Et pour l'instant j'ai retenue qu'un truc, cum scientia quelque chose... Et vue que j'écoute pas beaucoup ben je risque pas de retenir encore grand chose...

Premier cours de philo, premier chapitre, première leçon, ce que j'ai retenue : 0.5 pour cent sur ce qu'il fallait retenir ou noté...

Pas grave Quatre est bon en philo, je lui demanderais de l'aide.

A la fin du cours, je suis le premier dehors, franchement si je suis en S c'est pour arrêter de voir tout en nuance, mais pour des précisions et des choses exactes, pas pour approfondir les questions existensielles !

Je vois Trowa au bout du couloir et le rejoins.

Le prof de physique est légèrement lent à la détente, il ne se prépare qu'une minute après la sonnerie, donc le temps qu'il arrive à la salle, on a déjà perdu cinq minutes...

"Bonjour toi !"

"Il me sourit et recueille mon baiser langoureux, ben quoi on s'est pas vu depuis hier après-midi, j'ai le droit de vouloir un vrai baiser !

"Tu n'as pas cours ?

"Si, physique...

"Je vois.

"Et toi ?

"Non, pendant deux heures.

"Comment ça se fait ?

"Prof d'anglais absent.

"Cool... Si seulement le prof de physique était aussi absent, ça me ferait deux heures et demie de libre !

"Il m'enlaçe la taille et m'attire à lui :

"Ca s'arrange pas avec Quatre et Wufei.

"Tu parles Wufei passe en priorité son boulot de prof et Quatre reste sur le banc de touche, il commençe à en avoir marre.

"Il paraît qu'il aurait revu son ex.

"C'est vrai et il s'en rapproche dangereusement, remarque je ne peux pas le blamer, Wufei le délaisse quand il s'agit de ses cours.

Quatre c'est mon meilleur ami depuis que Trowa est mon petit ami, avant c'était Trowa mon meilleur ami, il est blond aux yeux turquoises, très doux et gentil, mais lorsqu'il s'énerve, l'ange devient démon et ça fait peur !

A part ça, Quatre est dans ma classe et sort avec le prof de chinois des littéraires depuis à peu près six mois et il commençe déjà à en avoir marre... Ca promet...

Wufei est comme je l'ai déjà dit professeur de chinois, enfin mandarin, n'allez pas dire chinois, il se fâche ! Mais bon il est comme les chiens, il grogne mais ne mord pas.

Je ne sais pas trop comment ils ont fait lui et Quatre pour sortir ensemble, enfin bon je veux pas le savoir.

D'apparence il est de taille moyenne, élancé et fin, des yeux et des cheveux couleurs encre, un regard perçants, toujours une expression sérieuse voir même sévère, mais lorsqu'il sourit, il est plutôt beau et je pense que c'est ça qui a attiré Quatre, la rareté et la beauté de ses sourires, faut dire que notre chinois ne sourit guère, il l'est du genre coincé, mais n'allez pas le répéter, je me ferais tuer !

Je penche ma tête de côté alors que Trowa pose ses lèvres sur mon cou.

Puis il relève la tête et reprend mes lèvres, je me laisse faire et entoure son cou de mes bras.

"Messieurs pas dans les couloirs.

"Je romps le baiser, et retire mes bras du cour de Trowa sans pour autant m'écarter de lui.

"Bonjour professeur Kushrenada !

"Bonjour monsieur Maxwell, vous n'auriez pas cours en ce moment ?

"Si.

"Qu'attendez vous ?

"Je reprenais des forces !

"Ben voyons.

Je souris et regarde la personne qui accompagne le proviseur. Tiens l'infirmier.

Il m'adresse un regard amusé et intense.

Faut que j'aille en cours.

Je me tourne vers Trowa :

"Tu viens à la maison ce soir ?

"Oui.

"Cool ! Au revoir professeur Kushrenada ! A tout à l'heure monsieur Yuy !

J'aime trop la tête de Kushy lorsque j'ai demandé à Trowa si il venait à la maison ce soir, elle doit marcher à fond son imagination en ce moment.

Alala, faut nous comprendre, nous sommes des adolescents en pleine crise et bourrés d'hormones à satisfaires !

Ouh lala, ça fait pitié ces vieux qui à chaque fois qu'on demande à son petit-ami de venir chez soit, ils se font tout un film...

En plus là c'est même pas pour l'amour que Trowa vient à la maison ce soir, c'est pour les révisions, monsieur veut me faire réviser les langues, si il veut... Mais bon me connaissant je vais lâcher et finalement il imagine bien Kushy...

Le cours de physique est plus passionnant, y'a pas à dire ça défoule les calculs, tu peux plus penser à autre chose.

Après les deux heures de physiques, retour avec le prof de philo mais pour un cours de latin et on reçoit le résultat du vote des délégués, chouette je suis élu... Bof, pas réellement surpris, la seule vraie surprise est l'autre élu, un certain Andrea... Nouveau, parceque je connais pas.

Brun aux yeux cobalts, je l'avais pas trop remarqué hier, faut dire que j'étais trop pris par l'arrivée du nouvel infirmier. Tiens en parlant d'infirmier, Andrea et lui ont les même yeux... Non, en fait, hormis la taille et la carrure moins musclé, il ressemble plutôt beaucoup à Heero... Ouh là ? Famille ?

A la fin de l'heure, je me dirige vers la cafeteria, il est onze heure, je commençe à avoir faim. De loin je le vois avec deux autres mecs de ma classe, Quatre et Zechs, il me sourit, je lui rend son sourire et vais vers lui.

"Alors comment va le chef de classe ? je lui lançe avec un sourire.

"Chef de classe adjoint, tu es le prinicipal.

"Hn... Ca va, c'est pas trop difficile, en fait tu fous rien de l'année, tu dois juste être là pour les débilités entre nous et les profs, genre les discordent sur les heures de cours...

"Je vois.

"Dit Quatre, t'aurais pas vu Trowa ?

"T'as été voir à la bibliothèque ?

"... Non.

"Pas bête, mais franchement pas envie d'aller à bibliothèque...

"Il aura qu'à venir lui-même me chercher quand il aura fini... Je peux déjeuner avec vous, je ne me sens pas âme solitaire.

"Oui, bien sur, répond Andrea et Quatre en même temps, je les adore !

"Au fait t'as pas rendez-vous avec l'infirmier ? me demande Zechs.

"... Ah si... Zut...

"Rendez-vous ? répète Andrea.

"Ouais, façon de parler, non en fait j'ai ma visite quotidienne avec sexy boy... Bof, j'irais après, mon ventre d'abord.

"Il n'est pas du genre patient, intervient Andrea.

"Ouais, je sais mais c'est pas ça qui va me faire changer d'avis.

"Pourtant j'aurais parié que tu serais aller le voir rien que pour le matter, fit Zechs.

"Pourquoi se presser, je le vois tout les jours pendant dix longues minutes ! Et puis il est canon, ok mais je vais pas me priver juste pour ses beaux yeux, puisque Andrea a les mêmes !

Il parait surpris, je souris et balançe mon sac sur la table la plus proche de moi :

"C'est quoi ton nom de famille ?

"Yuy

"Hm, je me disais aussi...

"Duo, si tu nous expliquais, réplique Quatre.

"Je suis le petit frère de l'infirmier, répondit Andrea à ma place.

"Ah d'accord.

"Ben c'est normal, tu vois pas la ressemblence ?

"De toi et de moi, c'est toi qui voit le plus souvent l'infirmier.

"Ouais... Enfin, bref y'a quoi today au déjeuner ?

"On va voir ? propose Zechs.

"Yes, z'y go !

Trente minutes avant la sonnerie pour la reprise des cours, je vais à l'infirmerie et y trouve assis à son bureau Heero.

"Tu es en retard, fit-il sans lever les yeux de sa feuille.

"Mon ventre d'abord.

"Au moins tu ne manques pas d'appétit pour être rester presque deux heures à la cafetéria.

"J'ai tardé.

"Hn. Assis-toi.

Je le fais, juste après il se lève et viens vers moi.

"Tu n'avais pas dit que tu avais un petit frère.

"Tu ne me l'avais pas demandé et il me semble que ma vie privée ne te concerne pas.

"Oui, c'est vrai mais dire qu'on a un frère n'est pas indiscret.

"Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire, toi non plus tu ne parles pas de ta vie.

"Ce n'est pas très intéressant.

"C'est à moi d'en juger.

Pendant qu'il parle il pose sa main sur mon front, elle est fraiche et fait du bien.

"Qu'est ce que tu ressens ?

"La fraicheur de ta main.

"A quel point ?

"Au point ou je trouve ça bon.

"Est-ce que tu as chaud en ce moment ?

"Non.

"Ca va tu es légèrement plus chaud que d'habitude mais rien d'alarmant, c'est dut au fait que la prise des médicaments ne soit pas encore faite.

Il part chercher l'habituel plateau de médocs et me les donne avec un verre d'eau.

"Viens à l'heure la prochaine fois.

"Oui. Je peux m'en aller ?

"Tu n'as pas terminé.

"Terminé quoi ?

"De parler de toi.

Je souris, surpris qu'il y tienne vraiment et accède à sa requête.

Je parle, il m'écoute, je ne dis des choses que très superflue, je ne veux pas non plus qu'il en sache trop, il me pose rarement de question, il se contente de m'écouter.

"Voilà c'est une partie de moi, à ton tour.

"La cloche va sonner.

"Tu m'as eu.

Il sourit :

"Demain si tu veux, je répondrais à tes questions et peut être que tu me diras ce que je veux réellement entendre et pas ce que tu veux me dire.

Je ris doucement et vais vers la porte, l'ouvre mais reste sur le seuil :

"Ce n'est plus intéressant lorsqu'on sait tout, on se lasse.

"En effet.

"Je n'ai pas envie que tu te lasses de moi.

Je referme la porte derrière moi, je souris satisfait de ma première victoire !

J'ai vu la lueur de surprise de son regard et puis il a sourit, amusé.

Je suis HAPPY !

A suivre...

Prochain chapitre : 22 août : Un bon élève... sèche les cours

Camera attitude, séchage en règles des heures de cours, le jeu est relevé d'un soupçon de provocation et de séduction, mais rien de grave, enfin pour le moment.


	4. Un bon élève sèche les cours

**Reviews :**

Naïa 

NAN ! Je suis pas morte ! Je suis vivante ! LOL ! Voila, la suite, j'espère que ça ta plaire ! Merci pour tes compliments et à bientôt !

Babou 

Ben, désolée du retard, j'ai eu quelques pb avec mon ordi il a effacé ce que j'avais écrit et j'avais pas le courage de le récrire.

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaît autant que les autres, gros bisous et bonne lecture !

Magical girl kiki

Salut.  
Mon idée me vient de ma virée un jour de sport à l'infirmerie pour avoir un mot d'excuse, voulez pas faire d'endurance... L'est bizarrement comme Heero, carrément stoïque mais plutôt mignon...

En ce qui concerne Duo, à mon avis, se brûler ne doit pas lui faire peur et puis tu vas voir que ce n'est pas à cause de Heero ou de Trowa qu'il va souffrir. Quand à savoir avec qui il va sortir à la fin ben ce sera à toi de le découvrir.  
Bonne lecture !

Hanako32 

Mici ! Mici bicou !

Nasuka 

Nananananan t'arrêtes pas ! Je me suis pas encore lasser de tes compliments ! Interdiction d'arrêter ! èé !

Lol, voilà la suite, t'as intérêt à gagatiser encore lol !

Kisou baveux !

Lihiel

La suite ? Bah... Maintenant ! -

Ptite clad

Si,si j'aime bien le 3x4, mais je voulais changer et je voulais un « vrai » mec pour Duo, pas que Quatre et Wufei ne le sois pas mais c'est j'ai trouvé plus fun de mettre Trowa même si au début j'étais pas trop chaude pour le faire

Heero : Ce qui m'intéresse ? Pour l'instant, c'est trouver un certain élève dans un maudit bahut parce qu'il a ses doses à prendre !

SG : Entre nous t'es sur qu'il y a que ça ?

/Heero qui se barre pour ne pas avoir à répondre/

Duo : Tu sais Clad, on vient juste de se rencontrer Heero et moi, tu crois que je veux qu'il aille voir ailleurs ? Non pas moyen, il ira pas tant que je serais là.

Heero : Pk t'es lasser de Trowa ?

Duo : J'ai pas dit ça... Et pourquoi tu fais rien lorsque tu me vois dans ses bras !

Heero : Parce que je m'en tape...

SG : Au moins c'est clair, lol. Allez kisou et bonne lecture.

Wilam 

J'ai remarqué que à côté de Heero, Trowa est légèrement dénigré...

Trowa : A cause de qui ?

SG : Duo...

Duo : Hey !

SG : Lol, bisous Wilam et bonne lecture !

Florinoir

Chapitre on line ! Bonne lecture et gros kisou !

Crystal d'Avalon

Mais non Trowa, ne va pas souffrir du moins pas autant que Duo et le pire c'est que Duo ne souffrira même pas à cause de Heero ou Trowa, lol tu verras. Je ne compte pas faire souffrir beaucoup Trowa, après Duo c'est lui mon préféré, je sais être gentille.

Trowa : Ben tiens...

SG : Lol, bisous et lis bien !

Sweety Love

Oui, Wufei est un prof et Quatre son mec, enfin si je décides pas de les casé ailleurs d'ici le chapitre suivant.

Ce qui te choque c'est qu'il soit ensemble ou que Wufei soit un prof ? Généralement c'est le deuxième, mais bon j'aime bien les interdits.

Kisou !

Miki chan

Je ne peux rien te dire sur Andrea ce serait le méchant spoiler, mais je peux te dire qu'il est important.

Pas déçu de ne pas avoir de réponse j'espère ?

Sinon gros bisous !

Yami ni Hikari

Mici bicou ! La suite, tout de suite, maintenant ! Kiss !

Onarluca

Bon, je sais que tu vas pas m'en vouloir d'avoir tarder, mais quand

même... Désolée du retard... J'espère que ça va te plaire !

Gros bisous à toi fidèl(e) lectrice(eur) (quoi que je te soupçonne d'être une fille, c'est juste que je prend mes précautions, la dernière fois j'ai dit à un mec qu'il était une fidèle lectrice sans savoir que c'était un mec, l'a pas mal pris mais quand même... lol) et lis bien !

Lily.B

Andrea (le frère de Heero ) est en effet plus bavard que son frère mais il est aussi plus sentimental, je sais aucun rapport, mais tu verras par la suite. En fait, à part les banalités, Andrea ne dira pas grand chose sur Heero, ni Heero sur Andrea... lol Bonne lecture !

Sirna 

Salut !  
Le couple 3x2 tu dis ? Je c pas si il va durer ou pas, c'est selon mon humeur, sa dépend si ça me permet de faire avancer la fic.  
T'inquiète pas moi aussi je fous un poing si mon mamour me trompe, mais je c pas si Trowa va l'apprendre un jour tout dépend encore une fois de l'avancée de la fic.  
C'est vrai que ça fait pitié pour Trowa mais bon, c'est au profit de Heero, donc je pense pas que tu y vois un problème, lol !

Bonne lecture et kisou !

**Note 1:** Hum, étant donné que c'est les vacs, ben j'ai plus l'infirmier de rêve pour me donner de l'inspiration et puis ayant perdu mes écrits ben g du tout retaper mais avant ça, rassembler le peu de courage que j'avais pour le faire, parce que franchement ça fout les boules de perdre des heures de travail et de devoir tout refaire, autant dire que c'est très dure et surtout il a fallut carrément que j'y mette grave du mien...

**Note 2 :** Je poste le chapitre maintenant parce que je pars en vacances, normalement il aurait d'abord du passer en beta-lecture, mais sinon vous ne l'aurez pas eu avant fin aout, alors le voila, faites pas attention aux fautes, j'ai pas demander à ma beta de corriger, lol !

**Un bon élève... sèche les cours -**

Les premières heures de cours, c'est la folie ! Personne ne capte ce que le prof... ou alors si, les quelques extraterrestres venus d'ailleurs échoués malencontreusement dans un classe de merde qui fout la merde et qu'est pas fichu de se sortir de sa merde et qui s'y plaît en plus...

Ben ouais, on est des glandeur, en puissance en plus, d'après notre prof de physique que de toute les classes qu'il a eut, nous sommes les plus feignants, en même temps on sais pas trop si il faut le croire.

Les profs nous disent toujours qu'on fout rien et disent qu'on est la pire classe jamais connut, pourtant à la fin de l'année on découvre qu'on était sa classe préférée, bizarre un prof, non ?

Bon en même temps, on fait rien pour que ça change, unis par les liens de la glandouille, à l'année, à la colle et contre tout profs.

Pourtant on est en physique, c'est censé être notre domaine... censé, nous disons bien.

Pour une fois, je rêve de pouvoir entendre la voix de mon prof d'anglais... Ca me manque les langues, j'aurais peut-être du faire L... En même temps, si j'ai pris S, c'est parce que je voulais pas être dans la classe de Trowa... Déjà que c'est mon voisin, si on plus je dois le voir tout les jours à toutes heures, merci... Mais non.

Et puis lui non plus ne voulait pas que je sois dans sa classe, pourquoi ? Ca l'aurait tuer de devoir supporter mes enfantillages en classe ou ma provoc', ben quoi il a qu'à m'oublier, je lui ai pas demandé pas de me surveiller, le surveille pas moi...

N'empêche je me demande ce qu'il fait maintenant...

Il a quoi en ce moment ?

Humpft, me manque...

Et si je lui envoyait un texto, c'est bien ça, non ? J'espère pour lui qu'il la mis sur vibreur.

« Miss you darling, want to see you »

J'attends... et puis j'attends... et j'attends encore...

Raahhh va répondre !

Vous avez jamais remarqué, lorsque vous envoyez un texto à quelqu'un et que vous voulez une réponse rapide, les secondes paraissent être de très longues minutes ou alors la personne vous réponds avec trois heures de retard... A l'inverse, ils vous bombardent de mess alors que vous voulez juste une réponse...

Je tourne mon portable sur ma table, dans le sens des aiguilles, dans le sens contraire, je l'active, le désactive et finalement, je m'énerve, et le balance dans mon sac.

M'ennuie...

Quatre, à ma gauche, dessine... Refaire la déco de la page de garde de son cahier étant plus captivant qu'un cours de physique.

Andrea, à ma droite, fait partie des extraterrestres de cette classe et suis le cours avec assiduité, l'est mignon lorsqu'il est concentré.

Et si je l'embêtais ?

Non... Ne pas déranger ceux qui bossent...

Mais c'est carrément tentant... Et puis peut être qu'il bosse pas vraiment.

Je prend mon portable et c'est là que je vois le message que Trowa m'a envoyé, mon portable étant sur vibreur, je pouvais pas savoir.

« Je sais, je te vois »

Je fronce les sourcils et instinctivement tourne la tête vers l'extérieur et je le vois assis sur un muret avec quelques mecs de sa classe.

J'y crois pas ils ont pas cours...

« Pourquoi les L ont toujours moins de cours que nous ? »

Lorsqu'il reçoit mon message, je le vois rire avec ses copains, je vois pas où c'est drôle !

« Cris à l'injustice, si tu veux »

En plus, il se fiche de ma tête...

« Retourne à tes potes, je vais retourner à mon cours de physique »

A peine vexé...

Je fourre mon portable dans ma poche et tente en vain de suivre le cours, mais déjà qu'une heure c'est long, nous devons nous taper deux heures et nous sommes qu'à la première demi heure...

Puis on ne sait pas pourquoi mais Andrea tourna la tête à sa gauche, vers moi donc.

Il se mord doucement la lèvre, j'attends qu'il prenne la parole :

T'aurais pas de l'encre ?

Euh... Non, mais tiens, prend mon stylo, pour ce que j'en fais avec...

Et tu écris comment ?

J'ai pas suivis le cours depuis sa première minute, tu crois que je vais me faire chier à le prendre en route ?

Je comprends pas comment tu fais, tu es parmi les premiers, mais tu fous que dalle...

Je souris, si je travaille moua ! Mais pas en classe, je fais généralement tout mes cours chez moi, ça sert presque à rien que je vienne à l'école, puisque la majeure partit du travail que je fais, je le fais chez moi.

Mon père a envisagé les cours par correspondance, mais depuis que je sors avec Trowa, l'a complètement zappé pensant sûrement que je veux être avec Trowa au bahut.

Je travaille chez moi.

Ah... T'es sur que tu n'as pas besoin de ton stylo ?

Nan, je te le donne, tiens.

L'est tout neuf, mais bon... Adieu beau stylo à plume avec un crane de mort que j'ai même pas encore utiliser ! Enfin c'est pour la bonne cause, il servira au moins avec Andrea.

Arigatô !

Je souris, l'est trop mignon ce mec...

Et Trowa qui recommence à me manquer, raahhh !

Je reprend mon portable et ouvre son message :

« Tu boudes ? »

« Non »

« Tu veux toujours me voir ? »

« Oui »

« Tu veux pas sécher cette aprèm ? »

Je reste longtemps devant le message, je rêve ! Trowa... Mon Trowa, me demande de sécher ? Ouh là l'apocalypse approche... Ou y'a une garce qui a oser changer mon amour !

« Qui c'est ? »

« ? »

« Qui c'est qui t'a foutus cette idée dans la tête ? »

« Toi »

... Non, je suis pas une garce, je retire mes mots...

Il m'envoie un autre message :

« Je veux aussi te voir. »

Je me retiens de crier de joie et me calme :

« Love U »

« Moi aussi »

Et voilà, planning de la journée !

Je passe rapidement chez l'infirmier qui s'étonne de me voir en avance :

Pressé, je dis pour seule explication.

Oui, mais le problème c'est que je ferme le tiroir où sont tes cachets et la clef est dans ma voiture, j'allais la chercher...

Je le foudroie du regard, il me fait un sourire en coin.

Excuse moi, mais tu ne brilles pas par ta ponctualité, je pensais avoir le temps...

Pourquoi tu fermes à clef ?

Parce que je ne veux pas que tout le monde puisse y avoir accès.

Je sors mon portable et envoie un mess à Trowa :

« Ne m'attendez pas, je vous rejoins au Beach »

Tu voulais aller quelque part ?

Je lui dit ou pas que je vais sécher ?

Manger hors du lycée.

Tu mens très mal Duo... Je suppose que si tu es pressé de sortir c'est parce que à 12h le proviseur ferme les portes du lycée et que tu ne pourras plus sortir sans te faire suspecter.

'Tain l'est nouveau, il est déjà au courant de ça, fais chier...

Andrea a essayé de sécher hier.

Non... ?

En même temps, je sais comment il l'a appris... Andrea sécher... Wow ! Je crois m'être fais une image de lui trop rapide...

Je reviens.

Il sort, avant ça Andrea est entré pour lui parler, mais Heero lui a demandé de patienter et du coup il vient vers moi.

Alors t'as essayé de sécher ?

Comment tu... ? Rah, il te la dit...

Yes ! Alors pourquoi t'as pas réussit ?

J'ai réussit mais je suis passé à la maison pour prendre mon porte monnaie et Heero y était pour récupérer des papiers. Je pouvais pas savoir...

Tu voulais aller où ?

En ville...

Pour faire quoi ?

... Si tu caftes à Heero, je te jures que je te massacres !

Mais non, solidarité !

Je voulais aller voir un copain...

Il ne rougit même, je suis pas sur qu'il dise vrai.

Seulement un copain ?

Non, en fait, je voulais... Aller chercher à cadeau à Heero, c'est bientôt son annif, seulement il ne me laisse pas aller seul en ville et je peux pas l'acheter devant lui, il a un sens de la déduction et de l'observation dingue et je me ferais choper avant même d'acheter le cadeau...

Tout à l'heure je sèche avec Trowa et des copains, tu veux venir ?

Heero, ne me lâche pas, je sais pas comment je vais réussir...

C'est bizarre, mais j'arrive pas à voir ton frère comme étant autoritaire...

Il ne l'est pas, il n'a pas besoin de crier ou de faire la moral pour faire rentrer quelque chose dans la tête d'une personne, t'as qu'à mater son regard et c'est rentré à vie...

On se tait, Heero vient d'entrer et me regarde bizarrement, je le dévisage mais il détourne le regard et à l'aide d'une clef ouvre un tiroir pour un sortir une boite rectangulaire.

Vite, je suis pressé !

J'ai cru comprendre en passant dans le couloir principal que la terminale L avait décidé de faire un séchage collectif des cours de cet après-midi, et étant donné que ton petit ami fait partie de cette classe, tu comptes bien sur te joindre à eux.

C'est pas drôle d'être un livre à découvert comme ça, on se connaît, et le mot connaître est un peu trop fort, depuis trois jours et il sait déjà comment je pense, ça m'énerve !

Pourquoi tu veux venir avec nous ?

Je sais, réaction carrément puéril, mais qu'est ce que vous voulez, je sais pas quoi répondre d'autre, surtout que son regard n'arrange rien, il me nargue ce naze...

Non, sans façon...

Bref, restons zen...

Prend tes cachets Duo et puis tiens, j'ai oublié Andrea.

Je lui lance un regard interrogatif, il se mord la lèvre, je décides de l'attendre dehors, il me rejoins quelques minutes plus tard.

Alors ?

Je sais pas...

Si tu veux, tu me dis ce qui peut lui plaire et je le prend pour toi.

Le truc, c'est que j'ai envie de venir avec toi, parce que c'est certain que Quatre va te suivre et je veux pas rester tout seul... Je connais que vous deux ici...

Et Zechs ?

Blond, cheveux longs, yeux bleus, air de dragueur ?

Je ris doucement :

Oui.

Alors là compte pas sur moi pour rester avec lui, il m'a mis la main au cul le jour de la rentrée... Et à la cafète hier aussi...

Peut être que tu lui plais.

Je veux pas lui plaire, tu vois.

Je passe un bras autour de son épaule :

Bon, viens avec nous, mais faut faire vite.

C'est presque en courant qu'on arrive aux portes du lycée, Andrea sort le premier et puis moi, on rejoins directement les autres au Beach.

C'est bien évidemment, Trowa que je cherche en premier et puis l'ayant trouver, il est à une table avec Zechs et Quatre, je vais vers lui.

On fait un peu de place pour Andrea et puis je lui dis tout bas :

T'as du pot Zechs est là.

Il le fait un regard noir un peu gentil quand même et moi je souris.

Trowa me prend la main et je m'assois sur ses cuisses, il enfouit son visage dans mon cou :

Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

Je me faisais attendre.

Il sourit, rahh je peux pas résister !

Je lui fais des petits bisous et puis il bloque ma tête de sa main et m'embrasse à pleine bouche, j'adore ses lèvres et j'adore quand il m'embrasse aussi lorsqu'il lâche mes lèvres, je le laisse à peine reprendre son souffle et puis je demande un autre baiser.

Je t'ai tant manqué que ça ?

Hum, horriblement !

Et puis de baisers en baisers, y'a mon ventre qui grogne... Alors pour casser l'ambiance l'est toujours là lui...

Faim...

Oui, j'ai entendu. Me fait-il amusé. Nous vous attendions pour commander, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Je vais y aller avec Zechs.

Hum... Double cheese, milk shake chocolat.

Il prend avec Zechs la commande des autres et s'en vont tout les deux.

Après le départ de Zechs, Andrea se détend quelque peu, surtout que le pauvre était assis à côté de Zechs.

Bon, je veux bien croire que Andrea n'aime pas le rentre-dedans, mais je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit indifférent à notre blondinet dragueur.

Je connais pas encore tout à fait Andrea, mais je suis sur que Zechs lui plaît, ou du moins il l'attire un peu.

Trowa revient, je me lève, il s'assoit et je me réinstalle sur lui.

Je peux te poser une question, on m'a demandé de jouer les intermédiaire, me fait Trowa en murmurant presque.

Oui.

Andrea est seul ?

C'est Zechs qui demande ?

Hn

Oui, il est seul mais il n'a pas digérer la main aux fesses, alors je conseillerais à Zechs d'attendre un peu.

Je remarque un sac posé à côté des pieds de Zechs :

C'est quoi ça ?

Ca ? Me fait Zechs. La caméra de me mère qui revient de réparation.

Elle fonctionne alors ?

Ouais.

Il en sort la caméra et la met en marche. Mais l'est méchant, veux pas me la donner !

Elle sort de réparation Duo.

Je vais pas l'abîmer ! Je sais me servir d'une caméra !

Après milles et milles supplications, j'abandonne mais qu'elle n'est pas ma vexation lorsque Trowa la prend et blondinette ne dit rien, je rêve !

Alors là, je te fais la gueule Zechs.

Il sourit, je lui fais un regard noir mais vraiment noir, du coup il perd son sourire.

Bof, je vais pas me fâcher pour une caméra mais quand même, j'ai demandé il dit non, Trowa prend sans demander il le laisse faire, si c'est pas se foutre de ma gueule...

Vas-y prend là si tu veux, finit-il par lâcher.

Du coup j'ai plus envie...

Non, je vais peut être la cassé.

Je ne fais transparaître aucun reproche dans ma voix, mais c'est clair que je lui en veux.

Je sens s'écarter Trowa et le bip que font certaine caméra lorsqu'elle enregistre, j'ai la mauvaise impression que je suis filmé là...

Si t'éteins pas ce truc, je te fais la gueule à toi aussi.

T'es mignon quand t'es fâché.

Crétin...

Je tourne vers Andrea pour faire dos à la caméra :

Tu vas acheter quoi à ton frère ?

Il hausse les épaules et Zechs débilos qui vient foutre son nez dans la conversation.

C'est bientôt son anniversaire ?

Dans deux jours.

Duo ?

Ta gueule blondinette, je te parles plus.

Duo ? Fait-il un peu plus insistant.

Tu me boudes ?

T'as deviné tout seul ?

Désolé, je voulais pas te vexer.

Je suis pas vexé.

Dudule ?

Je grince des dents, je déteste lorsqu'il m'appelle comme ça !

M'appelle pas comme ça !

Il sourit, puis je finis par sourire, pas moyen d'être fâché avec lui...

Je sais pas comment ils font, lui, Trowa ou Quatre mais quand je suis fâché après eux, j'arrive pas à le rester très longtemps, ils trouvent toujours le moyen de tourner à leurs avantage, m'énerve... Par contre eux, se fâche rarement contre moi, où alors je les exaspère, mais je ne les ai jamais vu fâché contre moi, ou alors ils ne me l'ont jamais montré.

Pour revenir à la caméra, elle passe des mains de Trowa à celles de Zechs, je profite alors pour m'adosser à lui.

J'ai faim...

Ca arrive.

Pour me faire patienter il entrelace nos doigts et dépose de petits baisers dans mon cou.

Je ferme les yeux, on les rouvrant je manque l'arrêt cardiaque, je me lève brusquement, prend la main de Andrea et lire jusqu'aux toilettes.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend !

Ton frère dans l'entrée !

Il pâlit sérieusement et commence a paniqué.

Si jamais il me voit, je suis mort.

Tu savais pas qu'il viendrait ici ?

J'en sais rien moi, je connais pas ses habitudes !

Reste là, je reviens.

Aussitôt retourner auprès de Trowa, il m'interroge :

Le frère de Andrea est là...

Où est Andrea ?

Aux chiottes.

Tu vas pas le laisser là-bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il parte !

Ben j'ai pas le choix, il va le voir si on le fait sortir !

Quatre aussi se lève et cours presque jusqu'aux toilettes :

C'est la totale, Heero, Wufei et Treize... L'infirmier, le prof et le proviseur, eh bé on est servit...

Heureusement que c'est l'heure du déjeuner, ils ne se doutent pas qu'on sèche.

Wufei vient vers nous avec un sourire :

Vous n'avez pas cours ?

Non, je fais décontracté.

Quatre n'est pas avec vous ?

Non.

Il fronce les sourcils, pas convaincu :

Pourtant il n'est pas au lycée non plus.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre et coup de pot pour nous un serveur nous apporte notre commande.

Je vais d'abord me laver les mains. Je fais l'air de rien en me levant.

Là-bas, je vois avec horreur Heero la main sur la poignet de la porte des toilettes.

RAAHHH MALHEUR !

Je cours et me glisse entre lui et la porte, il me regarde surpris, je lui souris :

Duo ?

Ca va ? Tu vas aux toilettes ?

Oui, du moins j'essaye.

Il me pousse doucement, mais j'entoure son cou de mes bras et l'embrasse.

Dans les premiers temps, je suppose qu'il est trop surpris pour répondre mais il finit par entourer ma taille de ses bras et presser plus ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Il me fait reculer tout en me gardant dans ses bras, il finit par ouvrir la porte et nous faire entrer, malheur, Quatre va me trucider si il me voit dans cette situation avec Heero.

Je le fais pivoter de façon à ce qu'il ai le dos tourner aux cabines, tiens personne... En regardant sous les portes je vois quatre pieds dans la même cabine, ça peut être qu'eux.

Heero lâche mes lèvres et sourit de façon moqueuse, il dit tout bas sachant sûrement que son frère est dans l'une des cabines :

Baka, si tu essayes de cacher Andrea, je sais déjà qu'il est ici, c'est même lui que j'ai vu en premier en entrant ici. De plus, je savais qu'il allait t'accompagner, il en mourrait d'envie.

Je me sens un peu bête sur le coup...

Pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire alors ? Je demande sur le même ton.

Il passe doucement sa langue sur mes lèvres et murmure :

Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

Et pour Andrea ?

Après avoir déjeuner, il retourne au lycée.

Et son cadeau ? Comment Andrea pouvoir acheter son cadeau si il doit retourner au lycée ? Shit...

Il y a du mouvement dans la cabine où sont mes deux amis, aussitôt je tire Heero et m'enferme dans une cabine avec lui.

C'est la première fois tu veux pas le laisser.

Ca va pas ?

Grrr !

Et si j'utilisais les gros moyens ?

Je glisse mes mains sous sa chemise, ses muscles se contractent, sa peau est chaude.

T'es sur que je peux pas te convaincre ?

Je mordille doucement la peau de son cou.

Il s'agit de mon frère.

Je descends vers ses clavicules.

Il a dix huit ans, il est grand.

Mais n'est pas encore majeur. Donc sous ma responsabilité.

Je déboutonne sa chemise et égare mes lèvres sur son torse :

Et si je te disais que je le surveillais ?

Sans vouloir te vexer, c'est pas à un mec du même âge que mon frère que je vais donner la responsabilité qui me revient.

Commence à m'agacer lui...

Je prends un de ses tétons en bouche et caresse l'autre de ma main :

Duo, tu es sur de ce que tu fais ?

Hum...

Je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Je remonte pour prendre ses lèvres :

Ah oui ?

Hai.

Dommage.

Je me sépare soudainement de lui et sors de la cabine, comme-ci rien ne s'était passé je retourne à la table et prends place sur les genoux de Trowa.

Qui a dit allumeur ?

Mais non... J'essayais juste de le convaincre, mais doit pas être sensible à ce genre de recours...

Vous vous demandez si j'aurais été jusqu'au bout si il avait changé d'avis ?

Pour répondre à votre question, ben je ne sais pas vraiment en fait, peut être mais peut être pas aussi.

Heero va revenir plus tard avec Andrea et Quatre, Andrea va déjeuner avec nous, mais rentrer avec Heero. Wufei va en vouloir à Quatre d'avoir mentit sur sa présence, mais ça c'est banal et on a l'habitude et nous on va sécher tout l'après-midi.

Zechs va être un peu déçu du départ de Andrea, Quatre va profiter de passer aux arcades pour se défouler sur les pauvres machines de jeu en pensant bien fort à Wufei et Trowa et moi, au bout d'un moment on va faire bande à part pour être seuls.

Le soir je me fais incendier par ma mère qui a reçu un appel du proviseur sur mon absence, Trowa non, parce que ses parents travaillent la journée et n'ont donc reçu aucun appel, quel chance il a...

Zechs il vit seul, alors no problemo pour lui... Et Quatre ben, il vit chez Wu Fei, donc à part les les remontrances du chinois, il risque pas grand chose...

Y en a qui ont du pot quand même...

Non seulement je suis punis, mais en plus demain je suis collé, avec les autres bien sur, mais moi j'ai la double punition, c'est pas juste !

La vie est injuste...

Enfin je ne me plains pas trop, grâce à mon père ma peine est allégée, mais dois quand même rester sans télé, sans ordi, sans jeux vidéo, sans sortie pendant une semaine... Merci tout de même à mon père, le régulateur du tyran qu'est ma mère !

Enfin, une journée bien remplit dirons nous !

Prochain chapitre : Un bon élève... sèche les colles

Le délégué montre le bon exemple. Vengeance sadique de notre japonais.


	5. Un bon élève sèches les colles

Euh pas de reviews, j'ai eu tout le temps de le faire mais je l'ai pas fait, désolé... Au prochaine chapitre, promis !

**- Un bon élève... Sèche les colles -**

'Tain, je suis collé, la guigne..."

Et le proviseur vient gentiment en classe pour me le rappeler, je l'aime ce mec, si serviable envers ses élèves, prêt à tout pour ne pas qu'ils oublient leur jolie invitation à la fin des cours...

Trop aimable, mon Kushrenada, vraiment, sans vous, que ferait-on !

« Ca s'est bien passé pour toi ? » Je fais tout bas à Andrea.

« Oui... Enfin, j'ai droit au ménage à la maison pour la semaine, mais à part ça, tout baigne... »

Je ris, il fait une moue boudeuse, KAWAI !

« Ca va, moi je suis collé... Mais je vais pas y aller. »

« Tu risques gros, non ? »

« Oui, une semaine de plus sans télé, sans téléphone, sans jeux-vidéos... »

Il sourit et me fait un regard consterné mais néanmoins amusé.

Et le reste du cours, se passa comme ça, entre mes bavardages avec Andrea et mes semblants d'intérêts face au cours.

Passionnant les cours de philo, passionnant...

A la sortie, mon mamour qui me cherche :

« Bonjour toi. »

Je souris et me dirige directos dans ses bras.

« Tu as eu ta convocation ? »

« Yes... »

« On se voit tout à l'heure, alors, faut que je passe à la vie scolaire. »

Si tu crois que je vais me taper les colles, alors là...

Mais bon, ne pas lui dire, il serait capable de m'attacher à lui, quoique ce ne soit pas une si mauvaise idée...

« Alors c'était bien l'école buissonnière ? »

Je sursaute légèrement, une main vient de glisser sur ma hanche pour s'arrêter sur mon bas-ventre.

Me retournant, je tire brusquement le détenteur de cette main et nous enferme dans une salle de classe.

« T'es malade ? T'es tombé sur la tête de faire ça dans les couloirs et si il y avait eu quelqu'un ! »

Heero me plaque doucement contre la porte et incline ma tête pour poser ses lèvres dans mon cou, je frissonne et mes mains déboutonnent sa blouse pour ensuite se faufilées sous son t-shirt.

« Mais y avait personne... »

Sa main ayant dérivé sur ma chute de reins glisse soudainement sous le tissu de mon pantalon.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je me venge. »

De sa main libre, il défait ma ceinture et le bouton de mon pantalon.

« Te venger de quoi ? »

« Quand tu allumes, aies au moins l'amabilité d'éteindre le feu que tu as embrasé. »

Je ris doucement, mais mon rire est étouffé par deux lèvres sur les miennes.

Des lèvres très joueuses et une langue taquine aussi, j'adore décidément cette volonté de me dominer et de s'imposer à moi, j'aime sa dominance...

Heero joue un moment avec l'élastique de mon boxer et puis caresse mon sexe à travers le tissu.

Je gémis et me colle à lui et reprend ses lèvres avec ardeur.

Et puis aussi soudainement qu'avait retentit la sonnerie de fin de pause, Heero s'écarte et reboutonne les boutons de sa blouse.

« Qu'est ce tu fais ? » Je demande contrarié que ce soit fini avant même d'avoir commencé.

Il me prend brusquement par la taille, se penche et lèche avec sensualité mes lèvres :

« Frustrant, hein ? Lorsqu'on est chaud et que l'autre s'arrête brusquement. »

Sans plus autre chose, il m'écarte doucement de la porte et sort, me laissant complètement abasourdi.

J'y crois pas, cet enfoiré m'allume et se barre...

« Connard... »

Alors là, il va payer !

Remarque, au moins je sais maintenant ce que ça fait de se sentir inassouvi...

Tu l'as bien eu ta vengeance, t'es content j'espère, parce que je ne compte pas en rester là, crois moi.

Je remonte ma braguette, reboutonne mon pantalon et boucle ma ceinture avant de sortir et de rejoindre ma salle de classe.

Du coup je suis frustré pour la journée...

Au déjeuner, je rejoins Quatre qui s'est mis à part.

« Quat-chou, ça va pas ? »

« Si. »

« Un mec aussi social que toi qui se met soudainement à l'écart c'est un peu bizarre, tu ne crois pas ? »

« ... »

« Quatre... »

« J'ai un petit problème... »

Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules et l'attire à moi, il se laisse faire, j'aurais parier qu'il veut se réfugier dans mes bras, seulement en public, ça va faire bizarre.

Bon on est dans un lycée de mec où un tiers est gay mais les autres on quand même un peu de mal à l'admettre :

« N'en parle pas si tu veux pas, je te force pas. »

Il se lève et m'intime de le suivre... Adieu le déjeuner... T-T

On va jusqu'aux toilettes, je le suis dans une cabine et il se laisse brusquement aller et se réfugie dans mes bras, enfouissant son visage dans ma veste.

Il inspire profondément pour refouler ses larmes.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il finit par s'écarter et s'adosser à la paroi derrière lui.

« J'ai... »

Je le laisse terminer, parce que je sais que si je le coupe, il va s'arrêter et ne dira plus rien.

« Wu Fei a rompu... »

Un silence pesant et il reprend :

« Il dit que notre couple est devenu invivable, on ne peut plus se voir sans se disputer, alors il veut tout arrêter... Seulement comme je vis chez lui, je vais devoir partir... »

« Il te met à la porte ! »

« Non, le temps que je trouve un autre endroit, je reste chez lui, mais je ne veux pas, je ne pourrais pas vivre avec lui maintenant que c'est fini... »

J'ai mal au coeur de le voir comme ça... Il a été chassé par ses parents dès qu'ils avaient appris pour son homosexualité, donc mise à part chez Wufeii, il n'a nulle part où aller...

« Viens chez moi en attendant. »

Il tente une réponse, mais on frappe à notre porte, j'ouvre et tombe sur le regard inquiet de Trowa et bientôt celui de Zechs.

« On vous a entendu parler, fait Zechs doucement, si tu veux tu peux aussi venir chez moi, je vis seul et l'appart peut t'accueillir toi et ton bordel sans problème. »

Quatre sourit doucement devant la tentative du blond de lui remonter le moral.

« A une seule condition. »

« Hum, laquelle ? »

« Qu'on partage le loyer. »

Zechs semble réfléchir :

« Je crois que ça devrait pas poser problème. »

« Dis surtout que ça t'arrange ! »

Nous rions, même Quatre, je préfère largement lorsqu'il sourit, j'en veux un peu à Wu Fei de ne pas avoir essayer de remédier à leur problème, au lieu de ça il s'en débarrasse et de Quatre par la même occasion. Quand je pense que Quatre est resté avec lui en espérant que ça allait s'arranger, après tout il aurait très bien pu lui rompre avant lui, mais seulement il aime Wu Fei...

Tout le monde sait que Wu Fei aime aussi Quatre, il suffit de voir comment il le regarde ou il lui sourit, mais je comprends pas vraiment cette réaction...

« Je vais rentrer, je voudrais partir avant que Wu Fei ne rentre, je n'aurais pas le courage de l'affronter si je le croise... »

« Je viens avec toi, je vais t'aider. »

« T'as déjà sécher hier, tu vas en plus sécher aujourd'hui ? Sans compter que t'as une colle ce soir. Non, je vais me débrouiller tout seul, j'ai tout mon temps, il termine tard aujourd'hui. »

« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser, tu iras brouter l'herbe de la cours que je n'ai pas, je vais t'aider ! »

Il me fait un faible sourire, je sais qu'il voudrait que je sois là, mais dans ces cas là, quand on est mal on a toujours tendance à avoir peur d'encombrer les autres, on a peur d'être égoïste aux yeux des autres, je ne supporte pas ça, les amis c'est pour s'entraider, sinon ce ne sont pas des amis, ce sont juste des hypocrites qui se disent amis parce qu'ils n'ont personne d'autre, qui prennent mais qui ne veulent pas donner.

« Je te rejoins là-bas, je fais juste un tour chez l'infirmier. »

« T'es sur ? Tu sais je t' obliges pas... »

« Quatre... » Je fais sur un ton de reproche.

Il acquiesce doucement, je l'étreins quelque seconde et puis il sort suivit de Zechs.

Trowa me fixe, je sais ce qu'il pense :

« Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça Trowa, ça fait mal de le voir si malheureux. »

« Je sais, à moi aussi ça me brise le coeur, mais... »

« Je vais avoir des problèmes, je sais... »

Il soupire et m'enlace doucement :

« Je viens avec toi. »

« Non, j'y vais seul, vas en cours. »

« Mais... »

« Non, je vais essayer de parler avec lui et si t'es là ça fera déjà beaucoup. »

En fait, j'invente, mais je veux pas qu'il vienne... Je veux être seul avec Quatre.

« D'accord, tiens prend ma voiture, je vais rentrer avec Zechs. »

Il m'embrasse et puis me laisse seul.

Bon, si on allait voir l'infirmier histoire de se mettre du punch avant d'aller chez Wu Fei.

Arrivée à destination, je trouve personne...

Ben voyons...

Durant les années précédente j'ai jamais vu d'infirmerie avec un bureau et pourtant Heero en avait fait installer un, oh un bureau normal, histoire de pouvoir y mettre paperasse et quelconque choses, je fais le tour et prend en main un cadre après avoir posé les clefs de Trowa, le seul présent, avec une photo de deux personnes masculines, deux bruns aux yeux très bleus.

La photo est simple, le plus grand, je pense que c'est Heero, a un bras autour des épaules du plus petit, Andrea, ils sourient tout les deux, plus expressif néanmoins chez le plus jeune.

C'est marrant, mais c'est un sourire tellement serein et heureux, un sourire que je n'ai encore vu ni sur Andrea, ni sur Heero, ils ont cette tendance, aujourd'hui, à rester fermé, même si Andrea est plus démonstratif.

Chez Heero, je n'ai jamais vu de sourire sincère, juste amusé ou moqueur, bon je le vois pas beaucoup, mais même chez Andrea, ses sourires sont... presque sans vie, il ne sourit pas pour sourire.

« On fouine ? »

Je me retourne brusquement, surpris et souffle de soulagement lorsque je reconnais Heero :

« Ca t'amuse de me faire peur ? »

« Ce qui m'amuse c'est ta réaction. » Fait-il avec un sourire moqueur en me prenant le cadre des mains pour le reposer à sa place.

« Tu avais quel âge sur cette photo ? »

« Dix neuf ans. »

Et avant de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche il me devance :

« Andrea avait quatorze ans. »

On se fixe de longue minute et puis je m'avance doucement avec dans la tête, le clair objectif de l'embrasser, ces lèvres sont grave attirantes en ce moment même, allez savoir pourquoi, peut être parce que je le désire toujours.

Il me laisse venir à lui, j'attends un moment avant de lever la tête et... de me séparer subitement de lui.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que y a un débile qui vient d'entrer en trombe dans la salle, manquant de me faire avoir une syncope...

Je me rends compte que c'est Wu Fei, il me regarde comme si j'avais rien à faire ici, je ne lui dédie qu'un regard noir, pas pour l'interruption mais pour Quatre.

« Lâche... » Je fais subitement avant de faire comprendre à Heero que je veux mes cachets.

Pas sur d'avoir compris ce qui c'était passé, Heero prépara tout de même mon plateau.

Je les prends et sort mais c'est là que je me rends compte que j'ai oublié les clefs de Trowa sur le bureau !

Je me tape le front et rouvre la porte mais me fige devant le spectacle que je vois.

Je sais maintenant pourquoi Wu Fei a rompu...

« En plus, tu lui as mentit... » Je fais avec dégoût.

Wu Fei reste interdit, c'est Heero qui s'écarte de lui.

« Vous gênez pas pour moi, je venais juste récupérer mes clefs, continuez, après tout tu es libre maintenant Wu Fei. »

Ils me laisse prendre mes clefs et je tourne les talons, à la hauteur de porte sans me retourner, je lui dis durement :

« Quatre déménage chez Zechs, ne t'approche plus de lui sinon prof ou pas, je te casse la gueule. »

Je suis en colère, après Wu Fei, pour faire ce qu'il fait à Quatre, après Heero, je suis sur qu'il doit baiser tout le monde dans ce fichue lycée et après moi... Après moi, pour être tombé dans le panneau, je m'en veux maintenant, je m'en veux pour ce que j'ai fais à Trowa, il ne le méritait pas et moi je ne suis qu'un crétin qui s'est laissé embobiner par un mec qui veut seulement faire passer dans son lit tout ce qui est susceptible de lui donner du plaisir. Écoeurant.

Je vais directement vers la sortie et une fois dans la voiture de Trowa, je me calme, dans le faible espace flotte son parfum, il m'apaise et me réconforte, c'est là que je me dis que Trowa me suffit amplement et que je l'aime.

Je démarre direction l'appartement de Wu Fei où Quatre est censé m'attendre.

J'entre dans l'immeuble et prend les escaliers, j'ai oublié de vous dire que j'étais légèrement claustrophobe dans un ascenseur... Enfin, légèrement... Euphémisme...

Donc je monte quatre à quatre les escalier, lorsque j'arrive devant la porte, je n'ai qu'à la pousser pour qu'elle s'ouvre n'étant pas fermé.

« Quatre ? »

« Je suis là Duo. »

Je le vois torse nu devant un ventilateur, je manque d'éclater de rire, il gémit un vague :

« Fais chaud... La clim est en panne... »

« Je t'avais pourtant dit de m'attendre... »

En même temps, c'était un bon moyen pour ne pas penser à Wu Fei...

« Ben au moins, y en a moins à faire maintenant... J'ai fini d'emballer les choses fragiles, il me reste à faire la salle de bain et la chambre. »

Je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire la vrai raison de Wu Fei a cassé leur relation, j'ai déjà mal au coeur en imaginant sa réaction.

« Bouge pas, je vais le faire. »

« Les cartons sont dans la chambre, heureusement que Zechs avait des cartons chez lui, j'y suis passer d'abord pour les prendre. »

« Et t'es toujours sur de vouloir aller chez lui ? »

« Ouais, ne t'inquiètes pas Duo, j'espère seulement que Zechs n'est pas envahissant... »

« Aucune idée... Tu verras bien... »

Au bout d'une heure et de quelques grammes d'eau perdu en sueur, je m'installe finalement à côté de Quatre et profite du ventilateur.

« J'ai plus envie de bouger, fais trop chaud... » Je fais appréciant clairement la fraîcheur du vent.

« Pourquoi tu crois que je t'ai laissé faire seul ? »

« Saleté... »

« Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime Duo. »

Nous rions doucement et puis on se met dos à dos, la tête sur l'épaule de l'autre, regardant le plafond.

« Je suis célibataire... »

« Ouais... Ca faisait longtemps... »

« Hum, ça change pas grand chose... »

« Tu m'abandonnes... Je suis toujours maqué moua... »

« C'est ce qui fait qu'on est les meilleurs amis du monde, on est jamais sur la même longueur d'onde... »

Je ris, suivit de peu par mon blond.

« Pour la vie ? »

« Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. » Nous faisons de concert et terminons d'un rire commun.

« C'était pas Trowa qui nous avait lancé ça le premier ? »

« Si, il avait même mis genoux à terre, c'était pour me remonter la moral... »

« Vous avez toujours été là quand ça n'allait pas... »

« Nous avons toujours été là pour les autres quand ça n'allait pas. Si tu n'étais pas là, je sais pas si aujourd'hui il y aurait un « nous » en parlant de Trowa et moi, ou si j'aurais pû sortir un jour de se fichu ascenseur ! »

Quatre éclate de rire :

« T'aurais du voir ta tête, avec recul, j'en ai rit pendant des heures ! »

« C'est bien de rire du malheur des autres ! »

C'était la première fois que je montais dans un ascenseur et aussi la dernière, dès que les portes s'étaient fermés j'avais fais une crise de panique incroyable, aussi bien que personne n'a pu me calmer et me faire sortir de la cage, sauf Quatre et Trowa, ils avaient été tellement patient et doux... C'est ce jour là que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais peur des salles fermées.

« Duo ? »

« Hum ? »

« Faudrait peut être qu'on finisse... »

« C'est pratiquement fini, on ferme les cartons et on les descend. »

« Et je vais bien sur devoir tout porter dans l'ascenseur... »

« Je t'aiderai, mais veille à ce que les portes ne se ferment pas. »

D'un commun accord, nous nous levons, il me fixe longuement :

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? »

« ... Non... Je pensais juste à un truc. » mentis-je en détournant le regard.

« Tu mens mal, mais je vais faire comme ci j'avais rien vu. »

Je souris et nous repartons pour le boulot.

Quatre n'a pas beaucoup d'affaire, lorsqu'il est partit de chez lui, il a prit très peu d'affaire et ceux qui sont là, il se les ai acheté avec l'argent qu'il gagne pour son boulot de serveur dans un restaurant français. Et j'ai remarqué que ce que WuFei lui avait acheté était en morceaux dans la poubelle ou en lambeau au sol, il s'est défoulé sur, quoi...

Enfin j'aime mieux ça que le voir se vider de sang par des veines tranchées. Même si je ne vois pas Quatre le faire, au bord du gouffre toute personne est succeptible de le faire.

Le chargement des cartons dans ma voiture et dans ne se fait pas sans encombre, même avec peu de chose, c'est lourd...

Surtout le passage avec l'ascenseur, finalement c'est effectivement Quatre qui a tout porter, j'avais carrément la trouille, à un mètre de l'engin j'étais comme bloqué par un mur invisible, mes jambes se refusaient à avancer et j'ai regarder Quatre faire.

Par contre, c'est moi qui ai chargé dans la voiture, après bien sur que Quatre les ai sortit de l'ascenseur.

Mine de rien, ça nous avait pris beaucoup de temps et au moment de partir, WuFei rentre, Quatre voit de loin la voiture noire de son ex et pâlit brusquement, moi je sens la colère remontée, je mets la contact et démarre.

« Duo ? »

« Hum ? »

« J'ai oublié ma veste là haut... »

« Je vais la chercher. »

« Non, je... On viendra la chercher plus tard, ne me laisse pas tout seul... »

Je garde le silence quelques secondes et puis je cède :

« Dans ce cas, appelle Zechs et dis lui qu'on va chez lui. »

« Je veux bien, mais mon portable est dans ma veste... »

Je commence alors une recherche de mon portable dans ma... eh bien sur, moi aussi j'ai oublié ma veste...

« Eh merde ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'ai oublié aussi ma veste... »

« Duo ! »

« Désolé, j'avais complètement oublié ! Bouge pas je vais la chercher, je prendrais ta veste en même temps. »

« Non ! Je... Ca ne fait rien, de toute façon, je suis déjà passer tout à l'heure, il m'a donné le code d'entrée. »

« Je passerais les rendre plus tard, dans ce cas. »

Je dépose seulement Quatre chez Zechs, moi qui avait l'intention de l'aider à décharger, c'est rapé, Zechs arrive peu de temps après notre arrivée et aide Quatre, donc je sers plus à grand chose...

Autant aller chercher ma veste...

Demi-tour direction chez le chinois, rebelotte pour monter les escalier, et là la porte est fermée, je frappe donc, deux coups.

C'est WuFei qui ouvre, sans attendre qu'il accepte de me laisser passer, j'entre en le poussant, me dirige dans la chambre où je prends ma veste et puis vers le hall ou je cherche celle de Quatre.

« Elle est dans le salon... »

Il a l'air effondré, il me ferait presque pitié... Je m'adoucit malgré moi... Et dire que j'avais décidé de lui être désagréable... Je lui souris doucement avec un petit merci et part au salon, en passant le couloir et m'arrête net.

Je tourne lentement ma tête sur le côté et LE regarde des pieds à la tête, il ne porte qu'une serviette autour des reins, de l'eau coulant sur son corps provenant de ses cheveux mouillés.

« De mieux en mieux... »

Je suis vraiment déçu, j'avais vu Heero comme étant allumeur, aguicheur, mais je me rend compte que je me trompe largement, excusez moi du mot mais c'est un salaud... Il m'allume et après il couche avec le mec de mon meilleur ami. A mes yeux, il ne vaut plus rien...

« Duo. »

« Quoi ? » Je réponds sèchement.

Il soupire et s'avance vers moi.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... »

C'est ce qu'ils disent tous...

« Je ne crois rien, tu fais ce que tu veux. »

« Tu as des conclusions trop hâtives. »

Oui, si tu veux, j'ai surtout envie de me barrer...

« Je vais y aller, sinon je crois que je vais devenir vulgaire. »

Quoique je le sois déjà, c'est ça la colère, ça me rend vulgaire et buté.

« Duo ? »

Alors là je suis bloqué, y a WuFei devant moi et Heero derrière moi :

« Quelque chose a ajouté WuFei ? »

« Il... Il a oublié, sa chaîne en or dans la salle de bain... »

Pourquoi faut systématiquement que je m'adoucisse lorsque je croise un regard aussi dépité ?

« C'est toi qui le lui a offert ? »

« ... Oui... »

« Alors il ne l'a pas oublier. »

J'enfile ma veste et tiens d'une main celle de Quatre, je franchis le seuil de la porte mais le chinois m'arrête :

« Il va habiter chez Zechs ? »

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, t'as un autre jouet pour t'occuper maintenant. »

Je claque la porte et c'est énervé que je rentre dans la voiture, j'ai besoin de Trowa, là maintenant, j'ai besoin de lui.

_/Oui /_

/C'est moi.../

_/Duo, ça va /_

/Non, j'ai besoin de toi... Je peux venir chez toi ? Si je rentre ma mère va me faire une scène pour avoir manquer la colle et ce soir je ne veux pas être seul.../

_/Bien sur que tu peux venir, je t'attends./_

/Trowa /

_/ Oui /_

/Je t'aime./

_/Je t'aime aussi Duo./_

Trowa m'accueille avec un sourire quelque inquiet, je me réfugie aussitôt dans ses bras et ne les quitte plus, jusqu'à ce que je sente qu'il me dépose dans son lit.

Je ne veux pas parler, je le veux lui, je veux qu'il me montre qu'il m'aime.

« Trowa, fais moi l'amour... »

Quand on se dit qu'on ne vit plus les mêmes choses avec la personne qu'on aime, quand on se dit que le couple a perdu de sa saveur, on va voir ailleurs, on brise ce qui aurait pu être sauver si on avait penser autrement, et c'est là qu'on se rend compte qu'on l'aime toujours cette personne avec qui tout a commencé, mais différemment, parfois plus fort, parfois plus profondément.

J'aime Trowa, je l'aime plus que tout au monde, mais je me suis rendu compte que j'étais attiré par Heero au delà du physique, j'ai été jaloux de Wu Fei, j'ai été jaloux qu'il ai eut Heero, alors que moi, il ne m'avait donné que des baisers et des faibles illusions où je pouvais penser qu'on irait plus loin

Ca me rend dingue, je veux Heero... Tellement... Ardemment...

Heero...

TBC

Hm, retournement de situation qui fait que l'arrivée du couple 1x2 est légèrement compromis.

Mais je vous pose la question, est ce que je suis capable de mettre Heero et Wufei ensemble ?

Bon, je sais Duo est un peu hypocrite, il couche avec Trowa mais il pense à Heero... Bon, à qui ça n'est jamais arrivé ?

Prochain chapitre : Week-end merdique

Trowa est partit en montagne, Duo découvre une autre partie de la vie de Heero, une partie qui arrête leur jeu de séduction, visite médicale et baby-sitting.


	6. Week end merdique

**Titre :** Provoc' attitude

**Auteur :** Tahitian shaman

**Genre :** UA, Schoolfic, délire.

**Couple :** Ben le seul couple survivant c'est 3x2 lol !

**Source :** Gundam Wing

**Résumé :** Un nouvel infirmier est arrivé dans l'établissement, ce dernier plaît beaucoup à Duo et un jeu de séduction s'établit entre eux, seulement des choses vont faire que ce jeu va devenir trop dangereux.

**Note:**

Ayant toutperdu tout mes fichiers, j'ai du tout retapé, déjà que je mettais un temps fou pour poster mes suites et ben là j'ai dépassé mon record, en plus j'ai été en révision pour mes épreuves au bac blanc, donc j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire et puis lorsque j'ai voulut mis remettre j'ai vraiment été abattu parce que je devais retaper tout ce que j'avais écrit, sachant que j'avais écrit jusqu'au chapitre 12 et ben me voilà seulement avec cinq chapitres et tout le reste à refaire... J'avoue avoir eu une irrépressible envie de tout arrêter, j'étais trop dégoûté, mais je me suis dit que j'avais commencé alors il fallait que je termine, mais ça marche que pour cette fic, je mets « Eux ou moi » en très long stand by le temps de retrouver l'inspiration... T-T.

Bref...

A part ça, faut savoir que ce chapitre n'a rien à voir avec l'autre chapitre que j'avais écrit, je n'aime pas ré écrire deux fois la même chose, alors du coup j'ai écrit autrement ce qui fait que la fic change aussi de direction. Pour aller où, je sais pas encore, je verrais bien.

Mais bon le point positif c'est que les détails qui ne me plaisaient pas dans ce que j'avais écrit et ben ils sont plus là, chui tranquille... lol

Point négatif... En plus des points déplaisants, j'ai plus les points positifs... BOUH ! T-T

**Note2 :**

Mici à**_Catirella, Hlo, Daiya,Llily.B, Nasuka, Babou, douXheero, shini-noeru, florinoir, crystal d'avalon, kaorulabelle,lihiel, Aki no Sabaku, lu, Onarluca, Calamithy etMagic Girl Kiki_**, de m'avoir lu et commenté, gros bisous à vous tous ! J'adore les reviews !

Ceux qui veulent que je répondre personnellement à leur review n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre adresse et tout ceux m'auront laissé une adresse auront d'office une réponse !

Encore merci beaucoup à tout le monde, et surtout bonne lecture !

**- Week-end merdique -**

Vous devez sûrement savoir ce qu'est de se faire chier un week-end à la baraque, de vouloir faire quelque chose de distrayant mais contradictoirement vous voulez pas vous bougez les fesses pour que ça change.

Moi aussi je sais...

Ca s'appelle la flemme doublée de mauvaise foi...

Mes parents sont à un congrès de je-sais-pas-quoi-et-de-toute-façon-je-m'en-fou et mon petit frère stagne comme moi à la maison.

Nous sommes jeunes, nous sommes beaux, mais on est végète comme des vieux dans le salon devant une programme pourri.

« Ivan change... »

Aujourd'hui mon vocabulaire se limite, à « Ivan change » ou « on mange quoi ? », et celui de mon frère c'est « qu'est ce que j'en sais c'est toi l'aîné » ou « bouge tes fesses, bordel, j'ai la dalle »

Vous êtes d'accord, c'est passionnant...

« C'est la dixième fois qu'on passe sur cette chaîne. »

« Oui parce que c'est la dixième fois que tu y reviens. »

« N'oublie pas que tu as rendez-vous chez ton toubib aujourd'hui. »

« Ouais... »

« Qui est dans vingt minutes. »

Réaction immédiate, je me redresse brusquement alors que j'étais méchamment enfoncé dans le canapé :

« Il est quelle heure ? »

« Dix heures quinze. »

« Merde ! »

Je vois mon adorable frère jubiler, des fois il m'énerve...

« Tu aurais pu me le dire plutôt ! »

« Ouais, j'aurai pu... »

Sale gosse...

En plus comme je me suis réveillé très tard ce matin chez Trowa, j'ai du rentré avant de passer par la case salle de bain...

Je file dans la salle de bain, prends une rapide douche, qui prend quand même vingt minutes à cause de mes cheveux, mais le plus long est de les brosser. C'est là que je me dis que sans eux j'aurais la vie plus facile...

En mettant le contact de ma voiture je sais déjà que je n'arriverais pas à l'heure, mais c'est pas comme-ci mon médecin n'avait pas l'habitude.

Vous vous demandez sûrement qui est ce médecin ?

Eh ben pour faire simple c'est celui qui suit mon cas depuis qu'on a découvert mon problème et en plus c'est un ami de la famille, Mr. JACKSON Elias.

Au départ j'allais tout les jours à son cabinet mais d'un commun accord avec mon lycée j'ai été confié au soin de l'infirmier du dit lycée, et depuis mon arrivée les infirmiers postulants passent un examen d'admission éliminatoire si les résultats son insuffisants, donc si Heero a été engagé c'est pas pour sa belle gueule mais réellement pour ses capacités.

Cet accord évitait donc beaucoup de désagrément autant pour le médecin que pour moi et un moyen pour l'infirmier de justifier son salaire, il fallait juste que je passe une fois par semaine voir mon médecin traitant pour une visite de routine et aujourd'hui justement est ma visite, mais comme d'hab je suis en retard...

Après avoir bataillé pour trouver une place de parking, je monte rapidement les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage -ne pas oublier que j'ai en horreur les ascenseurs- et j'arrive essouffler devant la secrétaire.

« Bonjour Duo ! »

« Bonjour Yulia, je suis beaucoup en retard ? »

Elle me fait un sourire puis acquiesce :

« Le docteur est patient et puis il a de la compagnie. »

« De la compagnie ? »

« Ne tarde pas. »

Je hoche la tête et tire la porte coulissante, j'entre dans un cabinet très personnalisé, mon toubib à une passion pour les meubles asiatiques et plus particulièrement le style japonais, aller savoir pourquoi, mais il dit que ça lui inspire beaucoup de calme et de sérénité, je sais pas trop si il faut croire à son charabia d'autant qu'il est entouré d'aiguilles et de scalpel...

Mais j'aime beaucoup la décoration, il a entièrement réaménagé la pièce pour donner l'aspect d'une maison de thé, mais une maison de thé à tendance sadomasochiste quand même.

Quand je vous dis que je n'aime pas les piqûres...

Une voix s'élève de derrière un paravent noire avec de fines écritures blanches d'origine asiatique.

« Tu es retard. »

Il ne m'a même pas encore vu, il sait que c'est moi...

« Si je te dis que j'étais dans les embouteillages ça marche ? »

« Un samedi et à onze heures du mat ? »

« Ben quoi, je... »

Je m'interromps et dévisage Heero.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ici !

« Bonjour Duo. » Me fait mon médecin de sa voix joviale.

« Bonjour... Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai demandé à Heero d'être présent, il me fera son rapport pendant que je t'ausculterais. »

« Vous vous connaissez ? »

« Oui, Heero a été mon meilleur élève. »

Meilleur élève ?

« Parce que tu as enseigné ? »

« Bien sur, avant toi j'ai eu une vie. »

Je lui lance un regard noir auquel il répond par un sourire qu'il veut innocent.

« Ca te pose problème que Heero soit présent ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourtant tu le vois tout les jours. »

« Justement. »

Je ne veux pas le regarder, le court croisement de regard lorsque je suis arrivé m'a amplement suffit.

« Heero ? » demande le médecin.

« Je ne sortirais pas, je ne fais que mon travail et il ne faut pas qu'il se prenne pour le roi ! »

J'enrage totalement et serre les poings, mais je refuse toujours de le regarder et même de répondre.

Totale inhibition ! ... Je vais le buter !

« Est-ce que ça va être long ? »

« Ca dépend de ta coopération. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il faut qu'on te prélève du sang. »

« Encore ! »

« Eh ben oui... »

Je fais une moue boudeuse et dit de ma petite voix de bébé :

« J'aime pas les piqûres. »

Ce qui fait légèrement rire Elias.

« C'est pas drôle... »

« En parlant de piqûres, j'ai reçu les nouvelles injections, elles sont un peu plus fortes et te donneront au début quelques nausées et des coups de barres. »

« On revient aux piqûres ! Ils pouvaient pas faire des cachets ! »

« Duo, c'est déjà pas mal qu'ils aient trouvé alors ne te plains pas trop. »

« Ils ont rien trouvé, juste le moyen de me rendre plus malade que je suis avec des nausées... »

« Oh la la, ce que tu es bébé aujourd'hui ! »

« Chacun son heure... »

Elias secoue la tête de dépit mais néanmoins amusé puis s'adressa à Heero :

« Tu peux préparer, s'il te plaît, je vais chercher le sérum. »

« Hn. »

Quoi !

Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche !

Je lui adresse un regard qui en dit long sur mon envie de le trucider si il me touche.

Et qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

Ben il me touche...

Mais je retire rapidement mon bras de sa poigne.

« Bas les pattes ! »

« Duo... »

« Me touche pas. »

« S'il te plaît... »

« Ouais s'il me plaît et ça me plaît pas, alors éjecte ! »

« Arrête de faire l'enfant ! »

Je fais une chose que j'ai jamais faites ou du moins pas consciemment, je lui fais un doigt d'honneur.

« Tu disais ? »

Il me regarde sans réaction puis retourne à son fauteuil et me tourne le dos.

J'y ai peut être été un peu fort...

« Désolé... »

Aucune réponse.

« Vas-y fais moi la gueule, mais moi aussi j'ai le droit t'as couché avec Wufei ! »

Il se lève brusquement et vient à moi pour mon prendre mon bras et le serrer fortement :

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre que j'ai couché avec lui ou pas ? T'es amoureux de lui ou peut être de Quatre ? Attention et si Trowa l'apprenait ! »

Un peu déstabiliser par sa réaction violente, je réponds sans vraiment réfléchir :

« Et si c'était le cas ? »

Heero est aussitôt surpris par ma réponse, il desserre un peu sa prise sur mon bras.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? »

« Lâche moi, tu me fais mal. »

Il reste planter là et me regarde, comme-ci il voulait une réponse.

« Ce dont j'ai peur c'est que Trowa découvre ce qui s'est passé entre nous, et c'est la seule et unique chose. »

« Est-ce que tu veux continuer ? »

« Continuer quoi ? »

« Ce jeu de séduction stupide qui s'est installé entre nous et dont on arrive ni l'un ni l'autre à s'en défaire. »

Sincèrement je ne veux pas arrêter, car ce serait m'éloigner de Heero, mais je ne peux pas faire ça à Trowa, il a confiance en moi et je suis en train de tout briser.

« Non, je veux arrêter. »

« Très bien. »

Il me tire jusqu'à la table d'auscultation et je m'y allonge, Elias revient avec le sérum, il a mis vachement longtemps pour aller le chercher, mais c'est son arrivé qui va mettre définitivement fin à notre règlement de compte.

Je sors du cabinet avec la mauvaise impression que j'ai fait le mauvais choix, un tiraillement au creux de l'estomac dont je ne me débarrasserais pas de la journée.

Lorsque je rentre j'ai un petit malaise qui m'oblige à m'allonger, j'aurais cru que ça passerait mais ça n'a pas passer et je dois faire appel à toute ma force pour me traîner jusqu'à mon portable qui est pourtant qu'à quelques pas de moi.

/Cabinet du docteur Jackson, j'écoute./

/Yulia c'est Duo, tu peux prévenir Elias que je ne vais pas bien, mais alors pas bien du.../

Je me sens défaillir et puis je vois trouble et cette violente migraine qui n'arrange rien, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête en feu.

J'ai horriblement mal puis je ne sens plus rien et je ne vois plus rien.

A suivre...

Alors ?

Je sais chapitre cours par rapport au temps où vous avez patienter, mais bon, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu et puis moi j'aime bien !

Pas d'explication, je ne voulais pas aller trop vite.

Pas de prise de tête, je voulais juste faire un truc simple qui annonce un grand tournant.

Pas trop d'action, peut être que y en aura plus dans le chapitre suivant, je sais pas trop, je verrais bien.

Sinon quelques reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, ça m'aide pas à écrire plus vite, soyons honnête, mais ça me donne une raison d'écrire la suite.

Vala vala !

Sinon gros bisous à tous le monde et à la prochaine !

**Prochain chapitre :** Convalescence

Un remède qui aurait dû améliorer mais qui a aggravé, mélanger migraine poignante et désir brûlant ça le fait pas. Ca aurait du s'arrêter mais c'est devenu un point de non-retour.


	7. Convalescence

**Titre :** Provoc' attitude

**Auteur :** Tahitian shaman

**Genre :** UA, Schoolfic, délire.  
** Couple :** Ben le seul couple survivant c'est 3x2 lol !  
** Source :** Gundam Wing

**Disclaimers :** Ceci est une fanfiction donc Gundam Wing ne m'apprtient pas.

**Résumé :** Un nouvel infirmier est arrivé dans l'établissement, ce dernier plaît beaucoup à Duo et un jeu de séduction s'établit entre eux, seulement des choses vont faire que ce jeu va devenir trop dangereux.

**Note 1 :** Voilà le chapitre sept ! Je sais je sais ce fut trrrrrrrrrrèèèèès long, gomen T-T Mais j'ai pleins d'escuses et beaucoup d'entre elles sont pas crédibles XD Mais le gros du problème est ma beta-lectrice trop occupée que j'ai du changer pour une autre qui était aussi trop occupée et là je vais changer encore, pfiou il m'est arrivé de ses aventures, je vous jure ! J'espère en tout cas que vous ne m'en voulez pas et que vous allez quand apprécier mon chapitre, d'autant que beta ou pas maintenant je posterai mes chaps quoiqu'il arrive

**Note 2 :** Je sais que c'est interdit de répondre aux reviews, mais j'avais envie, depuis le temps que je l'avais pas fait ! Donc merci à...

** Hazel Green ;** Pour avoir eut le courage de relire les six chapitres en attendant le septième

**Cookie ; **Voila la suite Gros bisous

**Crystal d'Avalon ; **Vala la suiteeeeeeeeeee ! I am back XD lol bonne lecture !**  
**

** Babou ; **Kikou, vala la suite, amuse-toi bien et merci encore Tu verras ce qu'il va se passer pour Duo !**  
**

** Magical girl kiki ; **Tu comprendras des tas de choses, je te promets pas dans le chap sept mais dans les chaps à venir, surtout concernant le relation Heero-Wufei, Heero-Duo, Trowa-Duo ET je te dis deja que non Zechs n'est pas le futur amant de Quatre, mdr je suis pas trop pour ce couple XD  
Pour ce qui est de ma première version je me souviens plus mdr, ça remonte à très loin tout ça lol, l'important c'est que la version finale soit là Bonne lecture, j'adore les comms comme les tiens, ça me fait rire Bisous

** Daiya ; **Rooh un bravo venant de toi je prend vraiment ça comme le compliment suprême, j'adore ce que tu fais alors que tu aimes ce que moi je fais, c'est le nirvana XD Bisous bisous !**  
**

** Didilove37 ;** Mdr t'inquiète pas pour le 2x3 lol inquiète toi plutôt pour le 1x2 XD Bonne lecture lol !

** Tenshi ; **J'espère que l'attente ne fut pas trop longue et que ce chap sera à la hauteur de tes espérances **  
**

** Catirella ; **Ta com m'a fait hurler de rire, j'étais vraiment contente lol J'espère que le chapitre vaut l'attente, bonne lecture

** Artemis (Onarluca) ; **Ouaich, kikoo Je suis contente que tu m'envoies des coms Même si tu le dis tout le temps, j'espère que ce chap va te plaire **  
**

** Lily.B ; **Mdr, j'ai faillis ne jamais réécrire ma fic que j'avais perdu mais j'aimais vraiment l'idée et j'ai été boosté par ça, je voulais écrire cette fic même si j'ai dut tout recommencer -.-" la douleur de la vie lol Voilà la suite en tout cas et tu verras comment s'en sort ton BB :p Bisous !**  
**

**Nasuka ; **Tout à une fin, même les meilleures choses (peu modeste sur ce coup XD) en tout cas voilà la suite, j'espère que ça va te plaire **  
**

**Hlo** ; De mieux en mieux ? Tu me flattes là ! Lol bonne lecture

**ange34 ;** Je contente que ma fic te plaise et que tu me trouves géniale par la même occasion, lol ça me fait rire j'étais agréablement surprise Bonne lecture !

**- Convalescence -**

La pièce dans laquelle je suis est blanche, les draps dans lesquels je crève de chaud sont blancs, tout est blanc, même mon maudit coussin...

Et le pire... Vous savez où je suis ?

Dans ma chambre... Celle que je squatte quand je ne squatte pas celle de Trowa, ma chambre à moi qu'est dans ma maison à moi...

Il n'y a que lorsque je suis malade que je remarque à quel point elle peut être blanche, ça me rappelle beaucoup mes séjours à l'hôpital.

Je n'aime pas le blanc pourtant mais j'ai cette tendance à rester raccroché à elle, bizarre...

Enfin bref, je me souviens plus trop ce qui s'est passé hier, juste qu'après m'être évanoui dans le salon je me réveille dans ma chambre.  
Ma maladie m'aurait-elle fait développer des pouvoirs de téléportation ?

Le téléphone sonne, je sursaute et manque de massacrer le pauvre combiné qui n'y est pour rien.  
Mais ça doit être mes parents il n'y a qu'eux qui aient le numéro de cette ligne avec Trowa et Quatre.  
Nous avons deux lignes chez nous, et celle qui est dans ma chambre est censée être pour les urgences, pour mes urgences, censée nous avons bien dit, parce que quand j'ai plus de forfait, forcément j'utilise ma ligne d'urgence.  
Je décroche donc et sur qui je tombe ?  
Non pas ma mère... Pire...

/Ouais /  
/Tu vas mieux /

Trowa.  
Comment il est au courant, lui.  
Les téléphones portables captent pas en montagne ? Si ?  
Peut-être qu'il appelle d'une cabine... Qui a inventé les cabines téléphoniques !

/Oui je vais mieux, je suis allongé et je crève de chaud mais je vais mieux. Qui c'est qui t'a prévenue /  
/Tes parents m'ont appelé/

Mais comment mes parents l'ont prévenu alors ?  
Tain je lui fais la gueule s'il leur a donné un numéro et pas à moi !

/Après ton appel, Elias les a tout de suite prévenus, normalement ils reviennent demain de leur congrès et seront là dans la matinée/  
/Ouais ils vont revenir mais je vais mieux/  
/Peut-être mais ils étaient inquiets/  
/Le contraire aurait été étonnant/  
/J'ai eu peur moi aussi/

Je souris :

/Tu n'as plus de raison/  
/Tu peux pas savoir à quel point c'est terrible d'avoir un petit ami que tu peux perdre à tout moment/

Trowa...

/Excuse-moi/  
/Je t'aime/  
/Moi aussi/  
/J'espère/

Ce dernier mot m'interpelle, pourquoi il a dit ça ?

/Trowa tu as quelque chose à me dire /  
/Non/

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre sur mon pire cauchemar du moment, je suis tellement surpris que j'en oublie Trowa pour un court instant :

/Duo ça va /  
/Euh oui ça va, excuse-moi/  
/Tu es sûr /  
/Oui oui, mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire.../

-Hey !

Mon cauchemar qui commence à me les chauffer, me prend le combiné des mains que j'essaye sans grand succès de récupérer, mais d'une simple pression sur mon torse et me voilà à nouveau couché :

/Bonjour Trowa, Duo doit se reposer, tu lui parleras plus tard/

-Ca va pas ! Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Il ne répond rien mais pose une main sur mon front :

-Elias est allé au labo pour voir ce qui n'a pas été dans le sérum et il fallait quelqu'un pour rester avec toi au cas où il y aurait un problème.  
-Et mes parents sont d'accord ?  
-Tu aurais été à l'hôpital s'ils n'étaient pas intervenus, je ne savais pas que tu avais peur des hôpitaux.  
-Pourquoi tu crois que j'arrive en retard à mes visites ?

Je me rend compte que j'ai peur d'énormément de choses... Les hôpitaux, les ascenseurs, le vide...

Sa main sur mon front m'apaise, elle est toujours fraîche, j'oublie aussitôt ce à quoi je pensais.  
Grandes et fines, des mains de pianistes avec la même agilité, le même doigté, j'aime les mains de Heero, elles sont toujours froides et leur seul contact me fait me sentir mieux.  
Il disait que s'il avait les mains froides c'est qu'il avait froid, pourtant il était si brûlant avec moi et ses mains toujours autant froides, que dois-je en déduire ?  
Que ce n'est qu'un jeu, comme il l'a dit lui-même.

-Ca va lâche-moi, j'ai pas de fièvre !

Réaction violente qui n'aurait pas du être mais j'ai trop peur de revenir sur ma décision, je veux la tenir.  
Agacé, je repousse mes couvertures et me redresse, je suis trempé de sueur.

-Je veux une douche froide... non même pas, glacée.  
-Je vais te laisser, si tu as besoin de moi je suis en bas.  
-Heero ?  
-Hn ?  
-Désolé, pour la réaction.  
-On va mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

Oui, sauf que je suis pas fatigué... Et que ça n'a rien à voir...

-Tu vas rester ici ?  
-Oui, je ne peux pas te laisser.  
-Où tu dors ?  
-Tes parents m'ont permis de prendre la chambre d'amis.

Bordel la chambre juste à côté.  
Si jamais ça s'apprend que l'infirmier à dormi chez moi, je suis bien moi...

-T'as laissé Andrea tout seul ?  
-Il est grand, il peut s'occuper de lui seul.  
-C'est bizarre tu disais pas ça au resto.  
-C'était différent.  
-Oui, il est grand quand ça t'arrange.  
-Hn. ... Elias va passer cet après-midi, tu prends ta douche et tu retournes au lit, tu es susceptible de refaire une crise, tu n'as eu aucun calmant aujourd'hui.  
-Mais j'ai faim moi !  
-Tu bouges pas, c'est un ordre.  
-Et je mange mon coussin c'est ça ?  
-Baka... -Ouais c'est ça...

De mauvaise humeur ? Moi ? Non... A peine.  
Dans la douche je me déshabille lentement, je veux profiter de la fraîcheur qui règne toujours dans ma salle de bain -surtout parce que je laisse toujours la fenêtre ouverte.  
Au début, l'eau froide agresse ma peau, j'ai l'impression que je gèle de l'intérieur, puis je m'habitue, lentement, mais je m'habitue.  
Je reste assez longtemps sous l'eau et quand je décide d'en sortir je me retrouve face à face avec Heero.  
Putain je suis à poil devant Heero !  
AHHHH !  
Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues et la meilleure chose que je trouve à faire, c'est une aptitude purement féminine, mais qu'est ce que vous voulez je suis trop surpris pour réfléchir, aussi la claque part toute seule.

-Désolé !

Je m'enferme dans la cabine, attrape ma serviette et m'enroule dedans, mais pourquoi j'ai pas fait ça avant de sortir !  
Parce que j'ai pas pour habitude de me faire surprendre en sortant de la douche... Et que d'ordinaire c'est en dehors de la cabine pleine d'eau que je m'essuie...

-Heero ?

Je me retourne et découvre à travers le verre de la cabine qu'il n'est plus là, je soupire et me frappe le front.

-Mais pourquoi je l'ai giflé ? Pire qu'une vierge effarouchée !  
-Ca tu peux le dire.

Je sursaute et manque de me rétamer sur le carrelage crème de la douche.

-Mais ça va pas de faire des frayeurs pareilles ! Je croyais que t'étais parti moi !

Il me fait son habituel haussement de sourcils et son sourire en coin :

-Retire-moi ce sourire ou t'as droit à une autre !  
-Vas t'habiller, vierge effarouchée.  
-Quoi ! Fais gaffe c'est le point dans la gueule qui te guettes !

Et en plus ça l'amuse, grrr j'ai envie de lui retirer ce sourire moqueur !

-Je suis pas vierge d'abord ! Effarouché peut être, mais pas vierge ! Na !

Je lui tire la langue, très adulte mais bon j'ai dix-sept ans aussi, faut pas trop me demander...

-Et puis, dehors ! Je veux pas m'habiller devant toi !  
-Si t'as peur que je te vois nu, c'est trop tard.  
-DEHORS !

J'entends encore son rire lorsqu'il descend les escaliers menant au salon.

-Saleté...

N'empêche je suis tout rouge... Et très gêné...

Plus tard, après m'être habillé, je descends à la cuisine où je croise Heero.

-Tu dois rester au lit Duo.  
-Non, j'ai chaud dans mes draps !  
-T'as qu'à mettre la clim, il me semble que c'est pour ça que tes parents l'ont faite installer !  
-Ouais mais je veux pas la clim... J'ai faim.  
-J'allais t'apporter à manger.  
-Oui mais puisque je suis ici autant manger ici, non ?

Il me fait un soupire exaspéré puis pose le plateau qu'il avait préparé pour moi et le fait glisser jusque devant une chaise.

-Assied-toi et mange.  
-Mici !

Il s'assoit en face de moi, une tasse de café entre les mains.

-Où est mon frère ?  
-Il a dit qu'il passerait le week-end chez... Jay... ? Enfin, un ami.  
-Jason.  
-Hn. Il m'a confié ne pas aimer te voir malade.  
-Ouais, il me l'a dit aussi.

Heero cuisine vachement bien, je m'attendais à un truc infâme, comme mon père sait les faire... Si ma mère n'est pas là, c'est plats surgelés matin, midi, soir, mon père est une catastrophe en cuisine.

-C'est bon, c'est quoi ?  
-Fou you ha, omelette et légumes. 1  
-Tu manges pas ?  
-Non.

Le silence s'installe avec un certain mal aise.  
Je pose ma fourchette et le regarde. Il m'adresse un regard interrogateur. Je ne sais même pas quoi dire...

-Tu n'as vraiment pas couché avec Wufei ?

Ben quoi ? J'ai envie de savoir, ça ne veut rien dire.  
Il me fixe puis esquisse un mini sourire :

-Wufei est mon meilleur ami, nous avons grandi ensemble, nous avons fait énormément de choses ensemble mais nous n'avons jamais été tendancieux quant à coucher ensemble.  
-Ton meilleur ami ? Il ne nous a jamais parlé de toi.  
-Pourquoi il l'aurait fait, notre amitié ne concerne que nous.  
-Oui mais je croyais qu'il faisait confiance à Quatre.  
-Il y a des choses que l'on dit pas, même à son petit ami. Nous avons une relation ambiguë c'est vrai mais pas amoureuse et je ne crois pas que Quatre l'aurait compris.  
-Oui, sans doute.  
-C'est pareil pour toi et Trowa.

Je sursaute et le regarde de façon mauvaise avec un ton qui ne l'est pas moins :

-Comment ça ?  
-Crois-tu réellement être amoureux de Trowa ?  
-Bien sur !  
-Alors tu n'as aucun scrupule pour lui à faire ce que tu as fait avec moi ?  
-...

Touché... Enfoiré...

-Réponds moi franchement, s'il n'y avait pas Trowa, où en serions nous aujourd'hui toi et moi ?  
-...

Je suppose qu'on serait peut être ensemble, peut-être aussi que je n'aurais jamais ressentit d'attirance pour lui, mais ça personne ne peut le dire.

-Duo ?

Il semble en attende d'un réponse que je ne suis pas prêt à lui donner, je hausse les épaules et répond de la phrase internationalement reconnue pour être une forme de lâcheté :

-Je ne sais pas.

Ca jette un froid, le regard de Heero me projette une certaine exaspération et un reproche assuré.

-Tu es sur ?

Au plus profond de moi, je sais ce qu'il se passerait mais ce serait reconnaître que Trowa n'a pas autant d'importance à mes yeux que ce que je veux croire.

Mais comment on en est arrivé à parler de ça ?  
Et comment ne pas répondre ?  
Parce que je sais que si je réponds, je ne pourrais plus revenir en arrière, ce serait un point de non-retour.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport entre nous deux, Wufei et toi.

La fuite.  
Voilà le meilleur moyen pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

-Bien.

Il se lève, renverse le contenu de sa tasse dans l'évier puis me parvient le choc de ses chaussures sur les marches d'escaliers, le grincement léger de la porte de la chambre d'ami et à nouveau le choc des semelles.  
Il a sa veste sur les épaules, sans m'adresser un seul regard il se dirige vers la porte :

-Où tu vas ?  
-Je vais chercher Andrea, il sort de son cours de Yoga dans dix minutes.-Tu m'appelles si t'as un problème, mon numéro est sur le réfrigérateur.

Je ne suis pas le seul à fuir... C'est réconfortant de le savoir...

Pour un cours qui doit finir dans dix minutes il met assez longtemps pour revenir, ça fait déjà une demi-heure qu'il est partit, pas que je m'inquiète mais quand même.  
Et si j'avais un malaise ?  
Bon il a laissé son numéro, mais je m'en fou de son numéro moi, c'est pas son numéro qui va me divertir.  
Et si... ?  
Nan.  
Mais... juste pour rire ?  
Nan il va se fâcher et on va encore se faire la gueule.  
Mais c'est tentant.  
Bon allez juste pour rire !  
C'est ma conscience démoniaque qui l'emporte !

Je cherche comme un malade mon portable qui était juste sous mon nez et puis j'appelle Heero après avoir enregistré son numéro dans mon répertoire, mais je sais que j'en aurais pas trop besoin, je retiens facilement les numéros, surtout ceux de certaines personnes.

/Hai /  
/Heero je vais faire un tour dehors/  
/Nani ! Hors de question /  
/T'inquiètes je vais pas loin, et puis je reviens/  
/Duo, j'ai dit n.../

Bon vous connaissez sûrement la suite, «Duo j'ai dit non» seulement moi quand on me dit non, et si c'est pas ma mère, ben j'écoute pas. Ma mère c'est le physique d'un ange mais le mental d'un démon, plus sadique tu meurs, manipulatrice et ambitieuse, quand elle veut quelque chose autant dire qu'elle l'aura. Comment vous croyez qu'elle a réussit à séduire mon père alors qu'il était prof et elle une simple élève ? Et la plus casse-couilles en plus... «Mon fils, les cours particuliers sont un excellent plan de drague.» m'a-t-elle dit avant que je sorte avec Trowa et c'est excellent en effet, la preuve.  
M'enfin.  
De toute façon j'ai pas l'intention de partir, je suis pas suicidaire non plus, c'est juste pour voir le temps qu'il va mettre pour revenir et en passant, c'est aussi pour m'amuser.

Et puis mon téléphone sonne :

/Duo /  
/Oh Andrea, ça va /  
/C'est à toi que je demande ça /  
/On se calme, qu'est ce qu'il y a /  
/Comment ça qu'est ce qu'il y a ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de ramener tes fesses chez toi et de ne pas y bouger /

Oh ? Heero l'a brifer !

/Quoi qu'estce kchhhh, je t'entends mal kcchhhch biiippp/

Bon un, je cours jusque chez Zechs pour sauver ma peau, deux, j'attends qu'ils arrivent et je me fais laminer par la paire Yuy, trois ? ... Je fais le malade ? ... Vous croyez que ça va marcher ?

Je cours à l'étage et fouille dans les affaires de ma mère.  
Bordel, où est-ce qu'elle l'a foutu !  
Qu'est ce que je cherche ?  
Le sèche cheveux.  
Bah oui, j'ai remarqué que la chaleur d'un sèche cheveux sur la peau durant une trop longue durée finit par la rougir, j'aime bien parce qu'en plus, t'es tout chaud aussi, donc tu peux aisément te faire passer pour un malade quand t'as le sèche cheveux de ton côté. C'est Duomonique... Et j'ai compris tout seul en plus.  
M'enfin faut d'abord que je le trouve.  
Et si ma mère l'avait pris pour son fichu congrès ? Ca rentre dans un sac un sèche-cheveux ? Avec tout le bordel incroyablement inutile qu'une nana adore mettre dedans, il y a de la place pour un gros truc comme ça ?  
Nan... Donc elle l'a forcément laissé ici.  
Mais où ?  
C'est pas possible quand on cherche quelque chose on le... oh la.  
Oh la... J'aurais peut être pas du m'agiter comme ça.  
Wow, j'ai la tête qui tourne.  
Bon on va s'asseoir histoire de pas perdre l'équilibre, reprendre son souffle calmement, fermer les yeux pour éviter de voir double.  
J'entends du bruit en bas, la porte d'entrée qui claque, des pas précipités dans les escaliers, quelqu'un qui est passé à toute vitesse devant la porte ouverte de la pièce où je suis, sans s'arrêter, qui m'a raté.  
Je suis là en fait, pas besoin d'aller plus loin !  
Je me demande vaguement si j'ai parlé à voix haute ou pas et puis j'ai un haut le coeur et le déjeuner qui risque de remonter.

-Duo !

Yo, c'est moi.  
Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux de peur que mes nausées se transforment en vomissements.

-Duo, ouvre les yeux.

Je secoue la tête, une main froide passe sur mon front, elle va se perdre dans mes cheveux.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-J'ai envie de dégueuler.  
-Andrea va chercher ma trousse, elle est dans la pièce à côté, et un verre d'eau.  
-D'accord.  
-Allonge-toi Duo.

Je sens la main de Heero derrière ma tête et l'autre sur ma poitrine qui me pousse doucement à m'asseoir mais j'ai soudainement une peur bleue de m'allonger.

-Non.  
-Duo.  
-Non, je te dis, je peux pas...

Il essaye à nouveau de m'allonger mais je m'agrippe fortement à ses bras.

-Je ne veux pas.  
-D'accord, mais ouvre au moins les yeux, tout va bien.

Ouais c'est ça tout va bien.  
Si je dégueule sur toi, à mon avis tu diras pas que tout va bien... Mais faudra pas te plaindre.  
Respire profondément Duo et ouvre tes yeux, c'est pas comme-ci tu allais tomber sur une vision d'horreur, Heero n'est, à proprement parler, ni une vision ni une horreur.

C'est effectivement sur Heero que mes paupières s'ouvrent, et la sensation de déséquilibre est partie, je pousse un soupire rassuré.

-Ca va mieux ?  
-Oui, enfin je crois.

Tout s'est envolé lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, comme-ci me savoir bien assis et maintenu par quelque chose m'avait enlevé l'angoisse d'une chute.

-Fermer les yeux n'avait fait qu'accentuer ton angoisse, dans les cas où tu as des vertiges ne ferme pas les yeux, au contraire ça te permet de voir la stabilité de ton environnement. Ta mère m'a dit que tes peurs se transformaient en angoisse si tu ne les maîtrisaient pas.  
-C'est vrai.  
-Tu vas aller t'allonger maintenant.  
-Ne me lâche pas.  
-Je ne te lâche pas.

J'ai des difficultés à me lever alors du coup et surtout à tenir debout, je m'accroche désespérément à Heero.

-Mets tes bras autour de mon cou.

Je m'exécute et dans le même mouvement Heero passe un bras dans mon dos et l'autre sous mes cuisses.  
Lorsqu'il me soulève j'ai l'impression que mon coeur ne suit pas trop le mouvement.

-Oh la, vas-y doucement quand même.

Il me tient fermement serré contre lui jusque dans ma chambre, j'avoue que j'en profite grave, même si j'ai pas le droit, mais qui le saura ?  
Il me dépose doucement sur le lit en position allongé mais aussitôt je me relève, j'ai la frousse de rester allongé, je prend le verre d'eau que Andrea me tend avec un sourire.

-On a eu peur que tu sortes et que fasses une crise comme celle que tu viens de faire, t'imagines t'étais sortit et qu'on t'ai pas trouvé ?  
-Je n'allais pas sortir, c'est juste que je m'ennuyais et que vous mettiez du temps à revenir.  
-On est allé faire les courses, heureusement quand tu as appelé nous étions sur le chemin du retour.  
-Je te dis que j'allais pas sortir.  
-Ouais.

Andrea tu me gonfles... T'es mignon mais là t'es chiant...

-Zen, Andy tu sors de ton cours yoga...

Il rit doucement puis s'assoit à côté de moi.

-Trowa t'a appelé ?  
-Ouais mais Heero l'a envoyé balader. Il voulait me dire quelque chose.  
-Ah ?  
-Oui, je sais pas, il m'avait l'air étrange.  
-Tu veux en parler ?  
-Ben il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sauf qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Je lui ai répondu que je l'aimais aussi. Il m'a fait un super soupire accompagné d'un «j'espère» . Du coup je sais pas trop ce qu'il faut en penser.  
-N'y pense pas trop peut-être que ce n'est rien.  
-Ouais.  
-Sinon il s'amuse à la montagne ?  
-Sûrement oui, il adore ça.  
-Moi aussi.  
-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ? Il t'aurait proposé de l'accompagner ! Moi je ne peux pas.  
-Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Rien, je vais y aller.  
-... Entendu.

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous !

-Andrea ?  
-Hn ?  
-Il croit que je ne l'aime plus ?  
-Pourquoi c'est le cas ?

Je fronce les sourcils :

-Quelque chose à me dire ?  
-Duo... Je... Non rien laisse tomber.  
-Andrea, explique-moi !  
-Je voudrais que... Je suis.  
-Andrea, Duo doit rester tranquille, fit Heero en entrant dans la pièce.

Il a franchement le don d'arriver au mauvais moment celui-là !

-Bien, je vais rentrer.  
-Je vais te ramener.  
-Non, je vais rentrer à pieds.

Yuy junior sort avec un petit signe de main pour moi.

-Heero tu sais pas qu'il faut frapper avant d'entrer ?  
-Parce que tu frappes, toi ?  
-... Oui bon...

Le silence s'installe, Heero me fixe sans expression.

-Quoi ?  
-Rien.  
-Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus !

Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et sans que j'ai vraiment pu comprendre, il saisit ma nuque et scelle nos lèvres.  
Sa bouche dévore la mienne avec autant d'intensité que ma bouche dévore la sienne, mon dieu que ça fait du bien.  
Je l'attire à moi et nous nous allongeons, je peux déjà vous dire que Heero est lourd.  
Il y a des mains partout, sous mes vêtements... sur mes cuisses... dans mes cheveux... Je ne sais même plus où sont les miennes.  
Je redresse mes jambes, ce qui profite à Heero pour venir s'installer entre et coller nos bassins.  
Il me laisse à peine reprendre mon souffle pour capturer à nouveau mes lèvres, plusieurs fois je me suis demandé s'il voulait pas me tuer mais à chaque fois, au bon moment, il se recule, c'est entre soulagement et frustration que j'inspire pour un nouveau tour.  
J'ai dit que j'aimais les mains de Heero ? Ouais, encore plus lorsqu'elles caressent mon corps.  
J'ai oublié de dire aussi que j'aimais les lèvres de Heero, sa bouche, à moins que je ne l'ai déjà dit, alors je le redis !  
J'aime ses lèvres, pleines, douces, elles glissent dans ma bouche, sur ma bouche, sucent, aspirent, capturent.  
Puis pour la énième fois le brun brise notre baiser il se redresse sur ses bras qui ont quitté mon corps et me surplombe, dans cette position, je me sens fragile, dominé.  
Une certaine puissance émane de lui à cet instant, comme-ci derrière le trouble que je peux discerner dans ses yeux il y avait le feu d'un désir sauvage.

-Duo...

Sa voix est comme un souffle chaud, comme s'il essayait de retenir le gémissement qui voulait sortir.  
Je ferme les yeux lorsque je pense qu'il va m'embrasser de nouveau mais rien n'arrive et en les rouvrant je découvre un Heero assis me faisant dos, les mains dans ses cheveux.

-Heero ?

Je pose une main sur son épaule, il se relève et c'est tout juste s'il court pas à la porte.

-Elias va arriver, il faut que tu te reposes.  
-Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?  
-Tu as dit vouloir arrêter le jeu.  
-Parce que tu crois que c'est toujours un jeu ? Il y a longtemps que c'en est plus un !  
-Pour moi non plus et c'est pour ça que je préfères m'en tenir là.

Il sort sans un regard, il aurait pu courir que ça aurait été pareil.  
Je soupire de frustration et me laisse retomber sur mon lit... De toute façon, on aurait pas été loin, j'ai une migraine qui pointe... Enfin c'est surtout une excuse parmi tant d'autres.  
Et puis j'ai chaud au bas-ventre... Et c'est un mal, dans mon cas et surtout à ce moment précis, parce qu'il m'a planté là alors qu'il m'a fait clairement comprendre qu'il voulait aussi... et puis c'est un mal aussi parce qu'un désir inassouvi c'est comme la nicotine d'une cigarette, moins t'en as, plus t'en veux. Et puis, je suis un mec et un mec qui bande en plus, sachez que le plaisir peut faire mal, à tellement vouloir.  
Bon, ben dernier recourt... La climatisation... Ca va pas calmer ma migraine, mais ça va refroidir ma libido.

**A suivre ...**

1) Je sais plus trop si ça s'écrit comme ça, c'est un plat chinois, mélange entre omelette et légumes, c'est bon quand c'est bien fait.

Je sais pas trop si j'ai bien fait d'inverser les rôles en faisant de Heero celui qui fuit et de Duo celui qui veut. Par contre j'ai une question à vous poser, juste pour voir si vous suivez et si votre déduction est sans faille !

Quel est le rôle de Andrea dans ma fic ? Mis à part être le frère de Heero, bien sur...

Je prends toutes les suggestions, et vous verrez bien si vous avez raison à la fin de la fic.

Vala sinon gros bisous et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

**Dans le chapitre suivant :** L'amorce «Ne me touches pas s'il te plaît... Non, car plus le temps avance, plus je te désire... et je suis ne pas sur de pouvoir te résister.»

PS : CHERCHE UNE PERSONNE **SERIEUSE** POUR ETRE MA **BETA LECTRICE**, JE DEMANDE A CE QUE LA PERSONNE** NE SOIT PAS DEJA BETA LECTEUR D'UN AUTEUR** ET QU'ELLE AIT **ASSEZ DE TEMPS** POUR CORRIGER MES CHAPITRES, JE N'ECRIS PAS UN CHAPITRE PAR SEMAINE, NI PAR MOIS DAILLEURS, ALORS JE NE DEMANDE PAS LA LUNE JUSTE UN BETA QUI SOIT APTE A FAIRE LE TRAVAIL QUE JE LUI DONNE DANS DES DELAIS **RESPECTABLES.**

Je vous en pris, si vous vous presentez, prenez conscience que je cherche quelqu'un de sérieux, je ne suis pas tyranique et si vous êtes dans l'impossibilité (travail, santé, coeur...) de corriger, je saurai être humaine ne vous inquiétez pas lol, j'en ai juste assez de changer sans arrêt de beta... Voilà alors si je ne vous ai pas décourager, postulez


	8. Amorce

**Titre :** Provoc' attitude

**Auteur :** Tahitian shaman

**Genre :** UA, Schoolfic, délire.

**Couple :** Ben le seul couple survivant c'est 3x2 lol !

**Source :** Gundam Wing

**Résumé :** Un nouvel infirmier est arrivé dans l'établissement, ce dernier plaît beaucoup à Duo et un jeu de séduction s'établit entre eux, seulement des choses vont faire que ce jeu va devenir trop dangereux.

**Note 1:** Oubliez le résumé que j'avais fait de ce chapitre dans la précédent chapitre, car la version d'arrivée est différente de la version de départ, si vous vous attendiez à un truc rebondissant, je suis désolée, j'ai changé d'avis ! Lol Sinon bonne lecture !

**Note 2:** Euh... J'ai eu dix demandes de beta lecture, je m'attendais pas à autant de propositions lol J'ai éré agréablement surprise ! Cependant il m'a fallut choisir une et ce fut dur, et puis j'ai choisis. Ne soyez pas déçues les autres ou fachées, je pouvais pas prendre tout le monde et encore merci de votre proposition, c'est supra gentil !!

J'ai choisis ma beta en fonction des qualités que je voulais, c'est à dire le temps, qu'elle ne soit pas deja beta et sérieuse. Donc vala **_Lwella_** est ma beta rien qu'à moi. Merci à elle de s'être proposé et grooooooooooos bisous !!!! Et aussi un grand merci à elle pour avoir corriger le chapitre huit que vous allez lire

**Reviews...**

**Mahaud ;** Voila la suite qui a quand même mit moins longtemps à arriver, t'as eu de la chance de ne découvrir ma fic que maintenant, y'en qui attendent depuis neuf mois (n'est-ce pas Catirella ? ;) ) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture

**Didilove37 ;** Helloooo moi je suis gâté avec toi, j'ai un review et des compliments sur msn J'adore ! Aha ! Duo laissera-t-il tomber Trowa ? Bonne question XD Bisous bisous !

**Marnie02 ;** Moi je suis contente que tu m'aies reviewé J'adore ton analyse, y'a des choses que j'ai délibéremment fait passer et tu sembles les avoir perçu, c'est génial XD Considère que ton défaut est pour moi un qualité Un gros bisous à toit et amuse-toi bien avec ce nouveau chapitre

**Zéphis ;** Coucou toi, je suis contente que l'attente ne paraisse plus, désolée pour ta proposition mais quand ton mess est arrivé j'avais déjà choisis Lwella, ça me touche quand même que tu te sois proposé A part ça tu verras par la suite le rôle de Andrea, dans les prochains chapitres cela se verra nettement 

**Kat-chan ;** Oui c'est ce qui s'est passé pour d'autres lecteurs aussi, le couple Trowa/Duo ne faisait pas l'unanimité lol C'est pas grave, il restera pas Je suis contente quand même que tu aies lu jusqu'à la fin Mici et gros bisous !

**Calamithy ;** Voilà le chapitre suivant Bonne lecture !

**SNT59** Mdr, désolée si tu t'es sentie agressé(e) par mon annonce, t'inquiète j'agresse pas les gens qui me donnent des reviews Quant à "ta véritable écriture" peut importe le message du moment qu'il est compréhensible, mais c'est vrai que pour une recherche de beta XD

**Ness de Nescafe ;** J'étais morte de rire par ta review, CV impecable dis donc ! Voilà la suite bonne lecture

**Hazel Green ;** Kikoo, tu jugeras par toi-même si Trowa est si naïf que ça ou Duo est aussi cocu XD Andrea a un grand rôle dans ma fic en effet

**Yansha ;** Hello Une nouvelle adepte de moua XD Voilà la suite Bisouilles !

**Crystal d'Avalon ;** Contente que mon chapt t'ait plu, j'avoue que j'espérais des houspillages pour mon retard XD Chui contente lol Vala la suiteuh !!

**Catirella ;** Trop trop mdr ! Bah oui désolée, tu l'as vu mon bébé ? Tu aimes son nom Convalescence ? Je me suis pas trop creusé la tête je l'avoue mais par manque de père bah j'ai eu quelques soucis mdr ! Sinon il est tout mignon, hein ? XD Il me portera chance avec ce nom lol.

Blague à part c'est vrai que l'attitude de Duo et Heero est assez ambigue, qui chasse l'autre ? L'autre chasse qui ?

Et NON Trowa peut pas tomber amoureux de Quatre lol ni Quatre de Trowa ! Tu verras par la suite ce que je leur réserve à tout les deux Et puis ça m'arrangerait pas que Trowa tombe amoureux de Quatre et inversement, j'ai des projets qui prennent en compte d'autres choses ! Bisous bisous

**Nanicha ;** Tu n'as pas tort, pas du tout même, seulement est-ce que je vais me tenir à ça ? XD Dieul seul sait lol Sinon bonne lecture de ce chapitre et gros bisous

**Daiya ;** Je ne t'en veux pas du tout poulette lol Je savais et tu m'avais prévenu que tu n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps ! Ce n'est pas très grave, de toute façon on savait aussi que c'était temporaire que tu sois ma beta donc no problem ! Excuses acceptées même si ce n'est vraiment pas grave, je ne vais pas me facher pour ça ! Le seul truc que me fache c'est que ma VRAIE beta m'a un peu larguée... Voilà sinon profite de tes vacances, je ne vais pas t'embêter lol de plus t'as mieux à faire comme écrire la suite de tes fics, n'est-ce pas miss ?

Minant ne t'escuses plus ou je me fache ! Je suis pas faché, je suis pas en train grogner alors que j'écris que je suis contente lol Je vais bien, tout va bien tout le meilleur des mondes et pis j'ai repris l'écriture de ma fic donc ca va

**- L'amorce -**

C'est frustrant... Hyper frustrant...  
Heero dort juste à côté et tout ce que je peux faire c'est... dormir moi aussi...  
Sauf que je ne veux pas dormir...  
Pfft... Je ne vais pas me rétablir à ce rythme...  
Je suis dégoûté...  
Énervé du bruit incroyable que fait la climatisation, je l'éteins rageusement, c'est censé être silencieux cette connerie...  
En même temps c'est moi qui suis à fleur de peau...  
Il est quelle heure ? Une heure vingt...  
Heureusement que Elias est passé pour me donner un calmant, je sens encore son effet.  
Mais bordel, pourquoi je dors pas si on m'a foutu sous calmant ?!  
Je souffle bruyamment puis me tire prestement de mes draps, je suis en débardeur, un pyjama en coton léger et j'enfile mes chaussons.  
J'ouvre doucement la porte de ma chambre et -question d'habitude- je regarde s'il n'y a personne en vue, et la voie est libre !  
Je me dirige vers la chambre de mes parents.  
J'ai toujours loué dieu pour avoir donner l'idée magnifique à ma mère de me mettre dans la chambre la plus éloignée de celle où elle dort avec mon père.  
Faut pas croire, c'est pas parce qu'ils atteignent la quarantaine qu'ils ont cessé les activités extra-professionnelles...  
Et puis paraît que ma mère veut une petite fille...  
Pour info, ils ont cru que Ivan serait une fille et puis quand il est sortit, ils ont pas raté l'oisillon à la place du chaton...  
Mon père ne voulait que deux enfants, quand je suis né il fut comblé, il ne lui fallut plus qu'une fille, mais manque de pot, Ivan s'est avéré être un mec, mais père fut tout de même fier d'avoir deux héritiers pour le nom des Maxwell.  
J'avais cinq ans lorsque Ivan est né et du peu que je m'en souvienne j'étais fasciné par les cris, digne d'un chanteur opéra, qu'un si petit être pouvait pousser.  
Donc un deuxième garçon est né et pour mon père il était hors de question d'avoir un troisième enfant, deux c'était assez, trois c'était trop.  
Mais voilà, ma mère est butée et ma mère veut une fille donc elle a essayé d'avoir une fille lorsque Ivan est entré à l'école.  
Elle a fait plusieurs fausses couches, personne ne savait pourquoi alors que moi j'ai été conçu tellement facilement, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ça ne marchait plus.  
L'explication venait simplement du fait que depuis la naissance de Ivan, le col -celui de ma mère- était resté ouvert.  
Je sais pas si ça s'est arrangé et franchement je me vois mal parler avec ma mère de ses problèmes génitaux... Qu'on parle de sexe, ok, là pas de problème, mais faut pas me parler du sien... C'est ma mère quand même...  
J'entre dans l'antre où peut être ma future petite soeur aura le plaisir de hurler autant qu'elle veut durant ses premiers mois.  
J'espère vraiment qu'elle viendra, j'aime pas les gosses, j'aime que ceux de mes parents.  
D'ailleurs où ils vont la mettre ? Il n'y a que trois chambre, plus celle où Heero dort... Bah en tout cas je ne donne pas ma chambre, sauf si d'ici là j'ai réussi à passer la corde au cou à quelqu'un, dans ce cas là pas question d'habiter chez mes parents, je donne ma chambre à qui la veut.  
Bref... Pour revenir à la chambre de mes parents, ben je sais même plus ce que je voulais y faire...  
Ah si ! Je me souviens !  
Avant de vous choquer je vais vous raconter un truc, le péché de ma mère.  
Attention c'est long !  
Donc...  
Un mariage s'étale sur la vie entière d'une personne -enfin pour certaines personnes- et normalement -oui normalement parce que c'est normal- au bout d'un temps les couples se lassent, tombent dans la routine, dans l'indifférence, généralement c'est au bout de cinq ans, c'est la période la plus critique d'un couple parce que tout est remit en cause, le sexe, l'amour, la confiance et les tendances aux relations extra-conjugales sont au beau fixe.  
J'ai dis sexe en premier ?  
Bah mon infirmier traîne pas loin, donc c'est normal...  
Mes parents sont passés aussi par cette crise des cinq ans, j'avais dix ans, mes parents n'étaient même pas mariés lorsque je suis né et ma mère ne vivait pas avec mon père et ça pendant cinq ans, mon grand-père ne supportait pas mon père, celui qui lui avait pris sa fille unique, fallait pas oublier que ma mère était lycéenne lorsque je suis née, elle avait quinze ans pour être exact, le choc pour ses parents et de forte croyance religieuse ils durent accepter ma venue et c'est grâce à dieu que je suis né, l'avortement est un péché pour tous croyants qui se respectent.  
Mon grand-père a donné très tard sa permission pour que Ethan Maxwell puisse épousé sa fille Athalya Ivanov, j'avais cinq ans, cela concorde avec la naissance de Ivan, qui fut le déclic pour mon grand-père car avec cet événement, il laissa une chance à mon père.  
Cinq ans plus tard, les premières crises arrivèrent et durèrent un an, ils se sont séparés plusieurs fois, se sont réconciliés aussi plusieurs fois et ont faillit divorcer deux fois.  
Lorsqu'ils étaient séparés je suis resté seul avec ma mère car mon père ne voulait pas lui céder Ivan et j'ai vu ma mère plonger dans la drogue qu'est la nicotine, elle s'est mise à fumer comme un pompier.  
Elle buvait et en buvant elle a fait la connaissance d'autres hommes, ce que j'ai pût la détester durant cette période, une période que ni mon père, ni ma mère et ni moi n'aimons évoquer.  
Heureusement, Ivan était trop jeune pour comprendre, il a quand même souffert lorsque mon père a coupé les ponts avec ma mère, il avait cinq ans, à cinq ans son monde se limitait à notre mère et éventuellement notre père, mais c'était surtout notre mère.  
Et comment tout s'est arrangé ?  
Grâce à moi...  
C'est moi le héros de l'histoire car c'est grâce à moi qu'ils se sont remis ensemble.  
Non, je ne me prends pas pour un dieu, ni pour ce que vous voulez, je dis la vérité.  
Et vous voulez que je vous dise comment ?  
Avec joie, parce que c'est ma fierté !  
On avait jamais vraiment fait attention aux fortes fièvres que je pouvais faire de temps en temps, j'étais simplement fragile de santé disait ma mère et mon père était d'accord, sans plus.  
Je crois qu'ils ont eu tellement peur le jour où j'ai fais ma première crise qu'ils ont en oublié leur discorde et tout est rentré dans l'ordre à partir de ce jour où j'ai failli mourir.  
Il aura fallu que je frôle la mort pour que tout s'arrange.  
Après ça, ma mère qui s'était improvisée pompier a baissé sa consommation de cigarettes, mais cela lui a laissé des séquelles.  
Lorsqu'elle est nerveuse, anxieuse ou en colère, la cigarette est le seul moyen pour s'abriter, se calmer.  
Elle le regrette parce que c'est à cause d'elle que j'ai commencé aussi à fumer et même si j'ai arrêté et promis de ne pas recommencer, je suis comme elle, lorsque je suis saturé ou énervé il faut que je fume.  
Un autre vice de plus pour Duo Maxwell...  
Je sais je commence à en avoir beaucoup à vos yeux, mais il faut de tout pour faire le monde et il lui faut, le prototype même du mec super canon -si, je suis canon- mais absolument pas stable dans sa tête.  
Je vais peut être faire futur psychopathe...  
Mais ça paye pas beaucoup et je devrais rester tout le temps derrière un bureau avec double protection.  
Et puis j'aime pas le blanc...  
Vous croyez qu'ils font des camisoles noires ?  
Le blanc me rend encore plus pâle...  
Vous croyez pas que je le sois assez ?  
Pour revenir à mon vice, eh ben je sais exactement où le trouver, ma mère n'est pas bête au point de ne pas se douter que quand elle est pas là, j'utilise ses paquets, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle ne les cache pas.  
Mais je ne fais pas ça pour craner comme certains ou pour me tuer, je suis déjà condamné...  
Non, je fais juste ça parce que j'en ai besoin, ça me soulage, j'aurais pu faire autre chose, mais le tabac porte bien son qualificatif de drogue.  
Je prend un paquet entamé, à l'intérieur je trouve un briquet et puis je vais sur le balcon en essayant d'ouvrir la baie vitrée avec le moins de bruit possible et puis j'en allume une en aspirant une longue bouffée.  
N'empêche lorsqu'on a pas fumé depuis un bail, ça fait du bien d'en fumer une de temps en temps. C'est... exquis. Exaltant...  
Sauf l'halaine bien sûr, ça extermine, mais rien n'est parfait et surtout pas la cigarette.  
Je tourne ma tête vers le balcon de la chambre d'ami, la lumière est allumée dans la pièce.  
Pourquoi j'ai pas un balcon, moi ? A quoi ça sert un balcon pour un invité, il reste jamais assez longtemps pour vouloir contempler le dehors...  
Puis Heero sort de la pièce et s'accoude à la rambarde, il est torse nu, un pantalon jean.  
Et moi je dis wow ! Sex...

-Duo ?  
-...  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu...

Et je dis aussi merde...  
Son regard tombe sur la cigarette que je tiens en main, puis il revient à moi, je n'aime pas trop ce que je vois dans son regard, de la colère.  
Il retourne dans sa chambre, sûrement écoeuré de ce qu'il vient de voir...  
Ca n'améliore franchement pas nos relations... Mais peut être que je vais pouvoir retomber dans la vie que j'avais avant qu'il arrive. J'étais bien moi, même si maintenant que j'y réfléchis ce n'est pas ce que je cherche...  
Une porte claque, si ma mère entendait ça, elle hurlerait. Je souris en pensant à la tête quel ferait... Oui, trop marrant !  
Mais je souris moins lorsque la porte de la chambre de mes parents, que j'avais eu tant de mal à refermer sans la faire grincer, s'ouvre brusquement.  
Et qui apparaît ? ... Heero, bien sur... Il a mit un t-shirt d'ailleurs... Dommage...  
Il est furieux et ce n'est que maintenant que je réagis, je tire la porte coulissante et bloque de l'extérieur avec un bois que je mets à l'endroit coulissant.

-Duo enlève-moi ce bois !

C'est clair là, il est vraiment furax.

-Fiches moi la paix, va dormir.

Et rien que pour le faire encore plus enragé, je tire une bouffée et s'il n'y avait pas la vitre ça aurait été sur lui que j'expirerai la fumée.  
Il tourne les talons et referme la porte derrière lui.  
C'est bien on ferme toujours les portes derrière soit !  
Et puis je le vois apparaître à nouveau au balcon de sa chambre, il l'enjambe...  
BORDEL !  
Mais qu'est ce qu'il me fait là ?!

-Heero, t'es pas bien !

Il ne me répond pas et passe l'autre jambe, il se tient sur le rebord.

-Putain, t'es con ou quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Dans un mouvement agile il saute de son balcon jusqu'au mien et enjambe pour se retrouver en face de moi.  
Ce connard est fou...  
Je le regarde sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il vient de faire, et puis il prend le bois qui bloque la baie vitrée et le jette dans le vide.  
Et qui va devoir aller le chercher ? Bibiche... Évidemment.

-Donne-moi ça et va te coucher.

Sa voix n'est ni froide, ni sèche, mais dans les seuls mots prononcés on ressent sa mauvaise humeur.  
Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et me remets de mon choc :

-T'es malade ?! T'imagines si t'avais raté ton saut, tu te serais écrasé comme une merde en bas ! Tu sais qu'on est à l'étage ici ? Oui ? Sais-tu au moins ce que c'est qu'un étage ? Apparemment non, vu que tu viens de faire la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais vu !  
-Tais-toi un peu !  
-Tais-toi... Il manque de se bouffer le sol et il me dit tais-toi... Espèce d'idiot, si tu refais ça et que t'es pas mort, je te tue moi même !!

Son regard parle pour moi et me répond avec une ironie mordante, sarcastique: « Vraiment ? »

-Connard...  
-En attendant le connard veut que tu ailles te coucher et que tu jettes la merde que tu as dans les mains.  
-Va te faire foutre.  
-Avec plaisir, mais avant tu fais ce que je te dis !  
-Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre !

Exaspéré, il m'arrache la cigarette des mains, l'écrase entre ses doigts et prend mon paquet et qu'il écrase également.

-Tu sais que la cigarette était allumée ?  
-Va. Te. Coucher.

Non il est pas fou, il est sadomasochiste... Il a écrasé une cigarette allumée entre ses doigts sans même ciller une seule fois d'une quelconque douleur...  
Je crois que l'énervement chez les Yuy les rends kamikaze...  
Bah remarque les kamikazes sont japonais... Et Heero est japonais...  
C'est pour ça qu'il a sauté de son balcon au mien ? L'a du sang de foldingue dans ses veines ?  
Quand tu le regardes maintenant, tout de suite, dans les yeux, oui tu te dis, c'est un de leur descendant...  
Néanmoins je le défis du regard :

-Non. Je fais ce que je veux, je suis ici chez moi !

J'essaye d'être autoritaire, mais aller faire ça devant un mec qui doit bien mesurer un mètre et une dizaine de kilos de muscles de plus que vous...

-Duo ne commences pas à m'agacer !  
-Je t'emmerde ! Laisse moi vivre !  
-Ce n'est pas avec ça que tu vas vivre !

Il me prend le bras, ouvre la baie vitrée, mais je me dégage et m'adosse à ladite baie vitrée.

-Je ne bouges pas d'ici !

Je crois que là il est vraiment énervé, il tape furieusement sur la vitre, ma tête en travers de ses mains, le choc fait violemment trembler le verre et je me demande comment il a put résister au coup.

-Ne me pousses pas à bout Duo, murmura-t-il las, comme une supplique.

Nous nous regardons longuement et puis je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et colle nos lèvres, du moins essaye, parce qu'il détourne la tête mais garde ses bras sur la vitre comme si tout son corps refusait de lui obéir.  
Je finis par trouver ses lèvres et quémande l'entrée de sa bouche qu'il me donne après hésitation.  
Nous nous embrassons longuement, durant un temps où je me rapproche de lui, je me serre à lui et il m'emprisonne dans ses bras, fortement.  
J'en ai mal.  
Il me serre tellement fort, j'étouffe un peu mais pour rien au monde je ne lui demanderais de me lâcher.  
Quelques minutes passent, où les baisers sont renouvelés plusieurs fois.  
Mais il est rabat-joie au possible et sait toujours casser l'ambiance...  
Il me repousse doucement :

-Non Duo...  
-Pourquoi ?

Je geins presque et cherche à revenir dans ses bras, mais il me repousse à nouveau :

-Duo va te coucher s'il te plaît.  
-Heero.

Il écarte mes bras qui essayent de le toucher :

-Je ne peux pas... On ne peut pas...  
-Qui saura ?!  
-Moi je le saurai...

Je vous jure... Qui a inventé la conscience ?! Qui a inventé un kamikaze avec des remords ?!  
Il me prend le bras, doucement et m'amène jusqu'à ma chambre, mais alors qu'il s'en va j'attrape son bras et me colle à lui, avec désespoir.

-Duo...  
-Ne me laisse pas tout seul.

Il s'avance, m'embrasse doucement, puis plus passionnément, je me détends et me laisse aller.  
Mais c'est ce qu'il attend, que je relâche ma prise sur lui, pour me pousser à l'intérieur de ma chambre et fermer la porte avant de prononcer un presque désespéré « Bonne nuit Duo. »  
Bonne nuit ? Comment passer une bonne nuit maintenant que j'ai envie d'être avec toi...

-Lâche ! Je crie à frapper du poing ma porte, je me fais mal et serre les dents en attendant que la douleur passe.

Je colle mon front contre le bois froid de ma porte, mais je me rends vite compte que c'était une tentative bien vaine pour le faire revenir.  
Je me laisse glisser le long de la porte et m'assois les jambes ramenées contre mon torse.  
Je sais pas trop... Une heure peut être que je suis resté là sans vraiment réfléchir, juste à rester assis et puis je me suis endormi sans m'en rendre compte.  
Depuis cette nuit pas assez mouvementée à mon goût, c'est à Heero de m'éviter et il l'a fait tout la journée de dimanche et même pendant la semaine, je n'aime pas ce Heero qui m'ignore et qui ne semble pas se soucier de moi, je n'aime pas être mis à l'écart comme ça, je suis frustré, ça m'énerve, je le hais !!  
Aujourd'hui on est mercredi et j'ai sport aujourd'hui, seulement notre prof est absent et du coup la terminale scientifique erre dans le lycée sans réelle motivation.  
On ne peut pas rentrer à cause de notre cours d'histoire qui est juste après et on ne peut pas utiliser les terrains de jeux, puisque notre prof absent, un autre prof les a réquisitionné pour ses élèves...  
Je suis avec Andrea, d'ailleurs j'ai été avec lui depuis le début de la semaine, je soupçonne Trowa de lui avoir demandé de me surveiller...  
Nous sommes assis sous un arbre, je suis en tailleur et Andrea adossé au tronc, les jambes étendues et croisées.

-Je m'ennuie... Je gémis doucement.  
-On bouge ?  
-Ché pa...  
-Où est Quatre ?  
-Ché pa.  
-... Et Trowa ?  
-... En cours, peut être...

Je regarde longuement Andrea, il me fait un sourire timide, mais évite mon regard.  
Il y a une chose que je commence à percevoir venant de Andrea, depuis la début de la semaine, seulement je préfère avoir tort...

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-Rien, je te regarde, j'ai pas le droit ?  
-Que va dire Trowa ? J'ai crû comprendre qu'il était jaloux.  
-Oui... Mais il n'a rien à craindre de toi. ... Si ?  
-Non, il n'a rien à craindre...

Son visage s'assombrit légèrement, Andrea ne parle pas beaucoup mais son corps parle pour lui et je sais tout de suite, que mes doutes s'avèrent peut-être être des certitudes.

-Tu n'as rien à me dire, Andrea ?  
-Non, non...

Il rougit, et évite plus encore, si c'est possible, de me regarder.

-Trowa et moi on va passer les vacances de février-mars ensemble.  
-Ah... Oui... Enfin... C'est bien.  
-Et ça tombe pile pour la St Valentin. Et toi Andrea Yuy, as-tu un Valentin ? ... Ou une Valentine ?  
-Ni l'un ni l'autre en fait.

Un silence gêné s'installe, après quelques minutes je reprends la parole :

-J'ai parlé à Trowa de notre conversation téléphonique, tu sais celle où il m'a parut bizarre.  
-Oui...  
-Il m'a dit qu'il était juste dans une passe où il avait besoin de moi et que je n'étais pas là.  
-Qui aurait crut que Trowa soit aussi dépendant à toi ?

Il essaye de rire, mais devant mon absence de réaction son rire se meurt.

-Trowa me cache des choses Andrea, tu aussi tu m'en caches, et c'est votre droit de vouloir avoir des secrets, mais je veux juste savoir si ce que vous cachez tout les deux n'est pas en commun.

D'après son attitude franchement surprise, j'en déduis que non, mais je ne suis pas satisfait, je n'ai pas totalement ce que je veux.

-Je me demande où il peut être...  
-Qui ?  
-Trowa, banane...  
-Tu disais qu'il était en cours...  
-Ouais mais je suis pas trop sûr, je connais pas son emploi du temps.

Andrea m'adresse un regard torve :

-Quoi ? Qui a dit qu'il fallait connaître l'emploi du temps de son petit ami...  
-Moi je le connaîtrais rien que pour ne pas qu'il se fasse draguer, surtout si j'ai un petit ami comme Trowa...

Je le fixe sans rien dire, cette intuition ne veut pas me quitter et elle devient franchement agaçante.  
Andrea rougit et détourne le regard.

-Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?  
-Qui ?  
-Trowa, banane !

Je souris, il rit doucement.

-Non, ça ira.  
-Bon j'y vais.  
-Non, c'est pas la peine Andrea.  
-Je vais au moins voir s'il est en cours !  
-Et les textos c'est pour les chiens ?

Il hausse les épaules :

-J'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes.  
-Va... Je te donne même l'autorisation de te défouler ailleurs.

Le brun me fait un regard noir avec ce magnifique éclat qui me crit « baka », je rigole, mais mon sourire tombe doucement dès qu'il s'éloigne.  
Je pousse un profond soupir, il faut que je parle à Quatre...  
Je sors mon portable :

_« 4 t ou ? »_ 1  
_« Perm »  
« Kes tu fé ? »  
« Glan2, T cherché pa trouV »  
« O maP »_ 2  
_« I coM » _

Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre que Quatre arrive, bon la permanence est assez loin des mapé, je suppose qu'il a coupé par la magnifique pelouse sur laquelle on a pas le droit de marcher...

-Qu'est ce tu foutais en permanence ?  
-J'étais avec Zechs.  
-Hn

Deviennent inséparables ces deux là, c'est louche...

-Et tu l'as largué ?  
-Ben ouais, il a pas besoin de moi pour draguer.

Finalement, qui draguerait d'autres devant la personne avec qui on a envie de sortir ? ... En y réfléchissant bien, Zechs est peut être comme ça, il est pas très subtile...

-Alors de quoi tu veux parler ?  
-De rien, je me sens seul et je crois que Trowa est en cours...  
-Non, il est à la bibliothèque.  
-Ah... Ben comme ça Andrea le trouvera plus vite.

Quatre me fixe longuement puis soupire :

-Duo...  
-Hn ?  
-Tu sais... C'est à propos de Andrea...  
-Je sais Quatre...  
-Ah... Tu devrais en parler à Trowa.  
-Non, Trowa ne me croirait pas, tu sais bien qu'il a une mauvaise opinion de lui.  
-Oui...

J'ai essayé de garder une apparence stoïque mais j'échoue lamentablement, car je finis par me passer les mains dans les cheveux, signe chez moi d'une certaine détresse, je prends de grandes bouffées d'air, ce qui inquiète Quatre.

-Duo, ça va ?  
-Non...  
-Tu veux que j'aille chercher l'infir...  
-Non, je coupe brusquement -surtout pas lui-, ça va passer, c'est juste... c'est rien.  
-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?  
-...  
-Tu ne vas pas bien, je vais pas te regarder sans rien faire !  
-... J'ai peur de perdre Trowa...  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu sais bien qu'il t'aime !  
-...  
-Ce n'est pas Trowa le problème, tu dois avoir confiance en lui !  
-J'ai confiance en lui, c'est en moi que je n'ai pas confiance.  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
-Quatre, je ne sais pas comment m'en sortir !  
-Bordel, tu vas être clair et regarde moi pour commencer !!

Je lève les yeux sur lui, je n'aime pas rendre Quatre inquiet, comme lorsqu'il pleure ses yeux brillent étrangement, il est beau comme ça, mais je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, je tiens trop à lui.

-Je fais connerie sur connerie depuis quelques temps, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher, il m'attire.  
-J'ai peur de comprendre Duo.  
-Je suis attiré par un autre homme... J'aime Trowa, mais lui ce n'est pas pareil, c'est... Je ne sais pas, c'est violent et... c'est frustrant.  
-Tu l'aimes ?

La question de Quatre me fait l'effet d'une bombe.  
Je ne sais pas... J'aime Heero ? Peut être... Peut être pas... Mais je suis irrésistiblement attiré par lui, j'aime son contact... Comment on sait qu'on aime ? Comment je peux savoir si je l'aime ? Est-ce que j'aime Trowa ? Je suppose que oui, puisque je ne ressens pas la même chose pour Heero... Heero c'est fort, c'est sauvage, il annihile ma volonté et ses caresses embrasent si facilement ma lucidité. Ce n'est que charnel... Oui... Je crois...

-C'est Trowa que j'aime, lui ce n'est que physique.  
-Alors arrête avec cet homme au plus vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que tu ne puisses plus reculer, tu ne veux pas faire de mal à Trowa, n'est ce pas ?  
-Non.  
-Alors tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

Pourquoi ce que propose Quatre ne me satisfait pas ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir un autre poids sur les épaules ?  
Je ne veux pas arrêter avec Heero, je ne veux pas me défaire de lui...  
Je m'enfonce encore plus dans ma détresse, je ne sais pas quoi faire...

-Mais tu ne le feras pas...

Le blond m'adresse un sourire réconfortant et viens me prendre dans ses bras :

-Réfléchis bien Duo, réfléchis, ne gâche pas tout.

Mes bras autour de la taille de mon meilleur ami se serrent plus encore et j'enfouis ma tête dans son sweat.  
Et si c'était avec Heero que je gâchais tout en choisissant Trowa ?  
De toute façon quoique je fasse, je vais faire du mal à quelqu'un...

-Tu ne peux pas les avoir tout les deux.  
-Oui mais je ne le laisserai pas avoir Trowa !

Trowa est MON petit ami...  
Mais Heero ?  
Je ne peux pas les avoir tout les deux...  
Non, je ne peux pas, mais je le veux.  
Je ne laisserai pas Heero m'ignorer plus longtemps.  
Et je ne laisserai pas Trowa à Andrea.

A suivre...

1 Pourquoi faire compliqué quand on peut faire simple... Oui, c'est comme ça que je parle avec mes potes lorsque j'envoie des textos. Mais je pense que c'est votre cas aussi XD

2 Notre spote au lycée, à chaque récré et au déjeuner on est là-bas, à l'ombre de grands arbres appelés _"mapé"_, sauf quand il pleut... Quand il pleut on squatte chez les S. L'école de Duo sera à l'image de la mienne.

Duo : J'ai encore le mauvais rôle...  
TS : Toujours, vu que t'es le héros.  
Duo : Pfff, y a qu'avec toi que les héros ont le mauvais rôle...  
TS : Ouais peut être, mais t'en sais rien, parmi toutes les fics de gundam connues, inconnues et méconnues y en a bien d'autres où t'es mal fichu aussi...  
Duo : ...

Alors, alors ? Pas bien ?  
Peux mieux faire ?  
On repassera ?  
La fic avance lentement mais sûrement... Et puis faut bien que je parle de Quatre un peu et de Trowa, vu que c'est un des premiers concernés !  
Voilà, en tout cas, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire ce chapitre, j'ai usé beaucoup de ma cellule grise, pour une fois qu'elle sert à quelque chose...  
Vous me direz à quoi ça peut servir tout ça dans l'avancée du couple de Heero et Duo, moi je vous réponds «à rien... mais ça sert à la fic»  
Pour ceux qui seront pas d'accord, vous pourrez l'être je ne vous en tiendrez pas rigueur lol  
Sinon j'espère que vous avez eu une bonne lecture et j'ai plus qu'à vous dire à la prochaine !

Et encore un gros mici à Lwella !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je suis contente lol XD Même si je fais pas beaucoup de fautes comme elle me l"a dit, j'en QUAND MEME lol et veux pas de fautes mwa... XD

Sinon un gros bisous à tout le monde et à pluch !  
Des reviews ? Pleazeuh !  
Tahitian shaman


	9. Honte et jalousie

**Titre :** Provoc' attitude  
**Auteur :** Tahitian shaman  
**Genre :** UA, Schoolfic, délire.  
**Couple :** Ben le seul couple survivant c'est 3x2 lol !  
**Source :** Gundam Wing

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Que de soucis et de questions, Duo ne sait plus où il en est, aime-t-il Trowa ? Aime-t-il Heero ? Il ne le sait même pas. Et puis les sentiments de Andrea n'arrangent pas les choses. L'aide de Quatre alourdit le poids sur ses épaules. Duo ne sait pas, il ne sait plus, il sait seulement qu'il les veux tous les deux, au risque de les perdre tout les deux...

**Note :**  
J'ai répondu à tout les membres, mais je les remercie encore ici  
Et je réponds aux anonymes :

** BlackyYTox' ; **Ah bah c'est bizarre en effet que tu ne veuilles pas que le 3x2 casse d'autant que c'est ce que tout le monde veut XD Et si t'as bien remarqué, ils veulent pas que ça casse mais ils veulent pas que Trowa souffre, ça aussi c'est zarb lol. Bonne lecture

**Chris52 ; **On dirait en effet, je te laisse le plaisir de découvrir ce qui t'attend Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Aya-Chan ; **Rahh j'adore quand on me complimente comme ça !!! Continuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeee !!! XD Puisque l'attente a été intenable comme tu dis, j'espère que ce chapitre remplira tes espérences Gros bisous et tiens toi bien mdr !

**Mahaud ;** Heero ou Trowa ? Quelque chose me dit que tu trouveras pas ta réponse dans ce chap XD Ou peut être que tu vas la trouver toute seule la réponse C'est pas si difficile en fait. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les reviews, tu peux les faire aussi longues que tu veux, ça me dérange absolument pas ! Bonne lecture

**Elise ;** Tu as raison, pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer Bonne lecture !

**Nanicha ;** Si tu connais le site alors tu as saus doute déjà lu ma fic si tu sembles avoir un sentiment de deja vu, ou alors quelqu'un m'a plagié XD Mais je t'assure que je n'ai plagié personne, pas consciemment en tout cas lol Pour ta question, le couple à trois n'est absolument pas de rigueur, même prohibé lol Pour ce que tu en dis, moi j'aime bien ce que tu dis Bonne lecture à toi o grande fan de moi qui peut tuer Duo quand je veux XD (je me la pète là XD) Bisous bisous

**Note 2 :**  
Avec Mi-chan (une amie de on s'est fait un petit défi, la part de mon défi est d'épargner une pauvre brebis égarée et rejetée par le troupeau, lol, en clair d'en faire quelqu'un de présentable ! Pour ceux qui aurait une idée avant de lire la fic, bah... c bien ! XD Pour ceux qui voient pas de qui je parle, rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre !

Sinon vu que j'ai terminé la fic (sauf si on compte l'épilogue XD) et bien je publierais les chaps tout les dimanches, d'ici là et vu que je suis en vacances j'aurai bien terminé l'épilogue lol

Mici bicou et de tout mon coeur à ma beta qui corrige ma fic !!!! Sinon bonne lecture à tous !!

**- Honte et jalousie -**

-Je suis rentré !

Personne ?  
Non ? Ne me dîtes pas qu'il n'y a personne à la maison ?

-M'man ?  
-P'pa ?  
-Le nain ? 1

Tain même mon frère n'est pas là, c'est quoi cette connerie ?  
Je balance négligemment mon sac sur le canapé du salon et vais à la cuisine me faire un sandwich.  
Trop la dalle, pas manger de la journée...  
Maman est partie tôt ce matin, mon père est une tâche en cuisine et ne parlons pas de Ivan, du coup pas de petit déjeuner.  
Hier j'ai oublié mon porte-feuille dans la veste de Quatre et comme par hasard Quatre a changé de veste, alors pas de déjeuner...  
Je vous dis pas à deux heures de l'aprèm, j'aurai pu enregistrer un tube avec les gargouillements de mon ventre... Même Heero s'est fichue de ma tête... Ca avait au moins le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère...  
Donc j'ai crevé la dalle jusqu'à maintenant, 17h et beaucoup de poussières.  
Je mange un énorme sandwich mélange de tout et n'importe quoi ramassés dans le frigo, c'est possible d'ailleurs que certain trucs datent de la semaine dernière... Mais bon, à la guerre comme à la guerre et puis je suis en mode crevard qui boufferai n'importe quoi.

-Duo !

Je sursaute et me tourne sur ma mère :

-Depuis quand tu es rentré ?  
-Ben, je viens à peine de rentrer, j'ai appelé personne ne répondait...  
-Oui... Et... OH mais ça va pas de manger une horreur pareille ?!

Elle m'arrache mon sandwich à peine entamé et y fous un coup d'oeil avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Mon fils, comment peux tu manger ça ?! Avec ce que je cuisines, tu m'insultes à manger ce truc !  
-Bah, j'avais trop faim...

Elle pousse un soupir d'exaspération et part aux fourneaux.  
J'adore ma mère, je l'ai toujours trouvé très belle, avec de la graisse dans le cheveux, du cambouis sur les mains, ou peu importe la situation, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était la plus belle femme du monde, et en plus c'était ma mère.  
Mon rayon de soleil, je ne pouvais pas ne pas sourire lorsqu'elle-même me souriait. Je ne pouvais pas lui crier dessus lorsqu'elle me punissait, je me contentais de pleurer et d'attendre qu'elle se calme pour aller m'enfouir dans ses bras, et là elle me consolait, j'adorais ça, c'était ma maman à moi, rien qu'à moi.  
J'étais un gosse qui louait presque, la femme qui l'avait mise au monde, et je suis toujours un gosse qui serait perdue si sa mère devait disparaître. On le serait tous, mon père, Ivan, moi... Une femme dans un univers d'homme, notre femme à nous.

-Dis donc jeune homme tu m'écoutes ?!  
-Hn ? Tu disais ?  
-Eh ben non, il m'écoute pas, respect envers ta mère, petit ingrat.

C'est elle.  
Je souris.  
C'est elle, que je respecte plus que tout au monde, et de toute les femmes, c'est la seule qui mérite mon respect.

-Mais oui, mais oui...  
-T'as de la chance d'être trop grand pour une fessée !

J'aurai aimé rester ce petit garçon qui ne l'avait que pour lui, il n'y avait pas de problèmes dans son giron, pas de mensonges, juste la chaleur de son amour. J'étais bien, au creux de sa forteresse et personne jusqu'à présent ne m'avait donné la sécurité qu'elle offrait.  
Sauf...  
Sauf lui...

-Mon ange quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je la regarde et lui souris.

-Non, tout va bien. Je t'assure.

Elle se tourne, je soupire de soulagement, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter.  
Puis elle revient à moi, et pose la cuillère en bois qu'elle tenait pour me prendre des ses bras.

-Maman...

Surpris, je lui rends quand même son étreinte.

-Je suis là mon chéri, si tu as des problèmes, tu es mon petit ange et je serai toujours là pour toi, je te l'ai déjà dit il y a longtemps et je ne veux pas que tu l'oublies.  
-Oui, m'man. Merci.  
-De rien mon ange.

Je l'aime tellement, ce n'est pas moi l'ange, c'est elle. Ca ne peut-être qu'elle.

-Tu manges et quand tu aura fini, tu veux bien faire quelques courses pour moi ? Sinon ce soir, je sens que ton père et ton frère vont râler si je leur donne de la soupe.

Je ris doucement et acquiesce d'un signe de tête.  
Quelques minutes, je me tiens à l'encadrement de l'entrée de la cuisine :

-Tu fais attention chéri.  
-Mais oui.  
-Ne conduis pas trop vite, ne te fais pas remarquer par la police.  
-Mais non.  
-Fais attention !  
-Hn

Influence Heero ? ... A peine.

-M'man ?  
-Oui ?  
-Arrête de t'en faire, je vais juste au supermarché, je reviens !  
-Tu peux faire une crise à tout moment ! Je ferais mieux d'y aller moi-même.  
-Je vais y aller maman, repose-toi plutôt. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu réussiras à te débarrasser de moi.  
-Idiot...

Je lui souris doucement, elle me répond avec tendresse.  
J'aime cette femme.  
En y réfléchissant c'est même la seule femme que j'aime.

-Je t'aime.  
-Bien sur que tu m'aimes, je cuisines quand t'as faim.

Je rigole et lui adresse un signe de main.

-Euh elle a dit quoi déjà ? Crème fraîche ? Pâtes... ? Où est cette fichue liste ?!  
-Duo ?

Je me retourne et manque de faire tomber la boîte d'oeufs que j'ai pas encore mis dans mon chariot.

-Oh tiens, tu fais les courses aussi ?  
-Moui...

Andrea me fait sa superbe moue qui démontre que ça l'enchante pas non plus, son panier dans les mains.

-On était obligé de faire les courses, on a une invitée à la maison.  
-Ah oui, ben chez moi c'est juste parce que c'est la razia...  
-Tu es tout seul ?  
-Ouais, je sais pas où est passé mon père, c'est lui qui aurait dû faire les courses... Je le soupçonne de n'être pas rentrer à l'heure habituelle à cause de ça...

Andrea rit :

-Bah, je ferais pareil si seulement je pouvais, avec Heero pas moyen ne serait-ce que d'essayer...  
-Au fait, tu me parlais de l'anniversaire de Heero, alors ?  
-Bah il voulait pas de fête, mais on a une invitée juste venue pour ça.  
-Ah d'accord  
-Moui... Si tu veux tu peux venir.  
-Euh, c'est quand même la soirée de ton frère, je vais pas m'incruster.  
-Bah, il a dit que je pouvais inviter des amis.  
-Okay, ça marche alors. Je préviens Quatre ?  
-Euh... Il y aura Wufei...  
-Ah... bah, oublions alors.  
-Ce serait plus sage.

Je le vois prendre un pot de crème fraîche allégée... ah oui, crème fraîche, faut que j'en prenne aussi...  
Je regarde l'étagère... Laquelle qu'il faut prendre ? ... Je sais pourquoi mon père n'aime pas faire les courses...

-Tain et je prends quoi, moi ?  
-T'as qu'à prendre pareil, ça te fera pas de mal de l'alléger...  
-Hey, fais gaffe toi !

Il me tire la langue malicieusement :

-Tss sale gosse... Mais ça me dit pas quoi prendre...  
-Bah débrouille toi !  
-Tu me sers pas beaucoup toi...  
-Tu m'as pas demandé de t'aider...  
-Dégage, traître.

Bon, ben je prends alléger et puis on verra bien après... Si c'est pas ça qu'il fallait prendre j'essayerai de dévier la mauvaise humeur de ma mère sur mon père. Le mariage, envers et contre tout, niéhé !  
En gros, Andrea et moi prenons les mêmes choses, alors du coup, jusqu'à la caisse on ne se quitte pas.  
Par contre, je blêmis lorsque je vois Heero nous rejoindre, un panier chargé aussi au bout du bras.

-Ah il est là aussi ?  
-Tu croyais qu'il allait me laisser venir seul ? Il me suivrait jusqu'en cours s'il pouvait, pour se rassurer que j'y cours aucun danger...

Maman poule ?  
Je souris, vous imaginez Heero avec des plumes et une crête ? ... Non, n'imaginez pas ça casse l'image du canon...

-Bonsoir Duo.  
-B'soir.

Le brun me regarde, je peux sentir son regard, quoique je fasse, dans mes moindres gestes, comme-ci le cobalt de ses yeux me collait à la peau. Les battements de mon coeurs s'accélèrent, je fais tomber un bocal en verre, dieu merci c'est solide quand même ces trucs !  
Un oeil vers Heero et nos regards se croisent.  
Non, pas regarder, pas aujourd'hui, je suis fatigué, c'est pourquoi je détourne rapidement la tête.  
La caissière me donne le prix et c'est en sortant la carte de mon père que ma maladresse s'affirme, je laisse tomber, le porte-feuille et tout ce qu'il y a dedans, les clés et le portable... Je suis un champion... Vive moi.  
Et arrête de me mater, toi, sinon c'est mon poing que tu vas mater !

-Merde, c'est pas vrai...

Vu que la caissière attend, bah je ramasse d'abord la carte et la lui donne.  
Andrea m'aide à ramasser mes affaires :

-Monsieur ?  
-Quoi ?!

Je surprend la caissière avec mon ton exaspéré et rigole intérieurement.

-Le code s'il vous plaît...  
-Oui, ça vient, ça vient, y a pas le feu...

Je sors du magasin avec Andrea, Heero en retrait derrière nous.

-T'as invité Trowa ? Je demande.  
-Oui, mais il a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas venir.  
-Trowa ne sort jamais le samedi.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-C'est un jour sacré pour lui et son père, dieu seul sait ce qu'ils font lorsqu'ils sont ensemble et où ils vont.  
-Même toi tu sais pas ?  
-Je sais ce qu'ils sont susceptible de faire mais pas ce qu'ils font réellement.  
-Ah... Bon, demain soir 19h30.  
-Ouais.

Il s'en va vers la voiture, moi, j'ai le malheur de jeter un oeil derrière moi pour voir Heero.  
Il me regarde, encore, je lui souris faiblement :

-Tu viens demain soir ?  
-Oui, Andrea m'a dit de passer... Mais si ça te dérange...  
-Non, c'est bien.  
-D'accord...

Sincèrement j'ai pas trop envie d'y aller, j'ai pas digéré l'histoire avec Wufei et même s'ils ne sont qu'amis, il m'énerve, surtout depuis qu'il a lâchement largué Quatre alors que ça faisait un an qu'ils étaient ensemble. Je voudrais presque inviter Quatre ET Zechs.  
J'ai vu récemment que Zechs ne s'intéressait plus à Andrea mais avait des regards suspects pour Quatre.  
En ce qui concerne Quatre, je crois qu'il lui faudra du temps pour se relever de son histoire avec Wufei, mais si Zechs est capable de l'y aider, moi je suis absolument pas contre.

-Bon, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai un père a engueuler. Bye.  
-Hn, à demain.

Je lui adresse un signe de main, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce « à demain » est un « j'espère que tu viendras » ?  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une joie mal contenue surtout lorsque je tente en vain pendant plusieurs minutes d'ouvrir la voiture, tellement j'ai les mains qui tremblent.

-Bon... On se calme, respire, vas pas nous faire une crise, ça le fera pas, pas aujourd'hui...

Expire, inspire, expire, tourne... Niéhé !!! Ca marche pas...  
Fichues clés de merde qui me font chier !!!  
Zen...  
Comment rester zen et beau ? ...  
Je sais je délire. Un truc pourri... Désolé, c'est venu tout seul...  
Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, un grand self-control et quelques vannes pourries, je finis quand même à entrer dans ma voiture...  
Enfin... Techniquement c'est celle de mon père. Je vous ai pas dit que j'avais mon permis ? ... Non ? ... Z'êtes sur ? Bref... Maintenant vous savez.  
Lorsque je rentre, mon père est tranquillement installé et se fait engueuler par ma mère, héhé bien fait.

-Je suis rentré, maman faut m'aider pour les paquets.  
-Non, laisses, ton père se charge de tout faire.

J'avais prévu cette réponse, je rigole intérieurement, mais je ne peux empêcher mon sourire moqueur lorsque je croise mon père dans le hall.

-Fils indigne.  
-Père indigne, je fais en lui rendant sa carte bancaire.

Pendant qu'il grogne en sortant, je monte à ma chambre en évitant de rire trop fort, énerver ma mère alors qu'elle a déjà quelques poils de travers ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle préserver sa vie.  
Ma chambre est la pire pièce de la maison...  
Pourquoi ? Vous devinez pas ?  
C'est le seul endroit où ma mère ne passe jamais, où presque jamais... Où alors juste pour me sortir l'hymne national des mères : « range ta chambre »  
Mais oui, je vais la ranger... A ma façon... J'ai l'esprit artistique, un t-shirt là, un pantalon ici, un... c'est quoi ce truc ?  
Euh... un truc non identifié par là, d'ailleurs je veux pas savoir ce que c'est... Et puis des cahiers là, des chaussures là-bas, c'est à l'image d'un artiste peintre, désordonné, brouillon et absolument coloré... Pour des couleurs, y en a... même des tons inconnus jusqu'à maintenant... Je suis un génie.  
J'allume la chaîne audio et lance ma chanson coup de coeur depuis quelques semaines, « Hoy » de Gloria Estefan. Je peux l'écouter en boucle, étrange étant donné que je me lasse vite des choses, je connais presque les paroles... Presque j'ai dis, parce que l'espagnol...  
Allongé sur mon lit dans une position ventrale le menton posé sur mes mains, je me laisse bercer par les rythmes latinos, c'est étonnant que des sonorités qui appellent à la danse ou à la fête peuvent aussi faire sombrer dans le sommeil.  
C'est en tremblant des fesses que je me réveille en sursaut, agacé je sors mon portable de ma poche arrière et active le haut-parleur.

-Quoi ?!  
-Ouh la, c'est pas le moment je crois...  
-Quatre, la prochaine que tu veux m'appeler évite d'agacer mes fesses...  
-???  
-Non rien, que puis-je faire pour toi ?  
-J'ai envie d'aller au ciné, Zechs il veut pas, tu veux bien toi ?  
-Ouais, pourquoi pas, on va voir quoi ?  
-On verra là-bas.  
-Cool, on se rejoint là-bas.  
-Séance de dix neuf heures.  
-Ok.

Y a pas idée d'aller au ciné alors qu'on a le bac en fin d'année...  
Enfin... Les révisions c'est barbant et ça et le ciné, vous choisiriez quoi ?  
Je rejoins mon ami de toujours qui fait le pied de grue à l'entrée, je suis un peu en retard...

-Je suis de bonne humeur Duo, alors je vais pas faire un plat pour un retard.

Oui, parce que d'habitude, il m'engueule...

-Alors on va voir quoi ?

-C'était pourri ce film...

Quatre éclate de rire.

-Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi ! M'enfin, ça nous sort.  
-Moui. Demain faut que j'aille encore chez mon toubib...  
-Tu dois y aller tout les samedi, Duo.  
-Ouais, mais ça me fait chier, j'en ai marre.  
-Ben laisse-toi crever alors.  
-Non, je te manquerais trop.  
-Probablement, répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Puis le blondinet il a soudain un creux, mais un très gros creux !  
Alors aujourd'hui c'était moi l'orchestre ambulant et puis là d'un coup, le grondement de tonnerre made in Winner... et le fou rire qui nous a entraîné pendant plusieurs minutes.  
C'était tellement inattendu et surtout peu séduisant qu'on a faillit en mourir de rire.

-Je crois que j'ai un peu faim.  
-Un peu ? Tu l'as entendu, il crie au martyr.

Un rire plus modéré que tout à l'heure, y a des gens qui nous ont sûrement pris pour des fous.  
On cherche longuement un resto pas trop bondé, il est 21h00 passées, alors y a un peu beaucoup de monde...  
On s'installe finalement à une table à l'extérieur d'un petit resto.

-Vite, j'ai trop faim !  
-Bah faudra attendre, on viens à peine de passer la commande.  
-humpft...  
-Suce ton pouce.  
-Ca fait combien de temps que tu me l'as pas sortit cette débilité ?  
-Un bail... Depuis que t'as arrêté de sucer ton pouce en fait, c'était quand... le collège ?

Il m'adresse un regard noir, je ris bientôt il me suit :

-Tu éviteras de me rappeler ça.  
-J'ai pas besoin de le faire je suis sûr que tu t'en rappelles très bien tout seul.

Oui, Quatre a sucé son pouce jusqu'au collège, c'est en cinquième qu'il a arrêté parce que Trowa lui avait mis du piment ultra fort sur le pouce et même habitué au plat épicé, il ne résista pas à ça et depuis il n'a plus sucé son pouce, ou du moins plus pour dormir.  
Moi j'ai jamais sucé mon pouce, j'avais une tétine... et je l'ai quand même gardé très tard...  
Le pourquoi de l'appareil dentaire autant pour Quatre qu'il a gardé trois ans que pour moi, qui l'ai gardé deux ans.

-Sinon, ça va avec Zechs ?  
-Oh oui maintenant ça va mieux.  
-Ah bon, pourquoi ça n'allait pas avant ?  
-Tu connais la nature frivole de Zechs.  
-Il te drague ?  
-Quoi ?! Non, non c'est pas ça !!

Il rougit, je souris :

-C'était juste une question Quatre.  
-Oui, oui je sais... Bref, il ramène souvent des mecs et des filles à la maison, et c'est dérangeant...  
-Zechs est bi ?!  
-Oui, j'ai été aussi surpris que toi, mais oui il est bisexuel, il a même une préférence pour les filles... celles qui hurlent à s'en éclater les tympans...

Ca fait bizarre d'apprendre qu'un ami que vous croyiez parfaitement gay, est en fait plus hétéro que gay...

-Pour les cris j'y peux rien, mais pour les soirs où il ramène quelqu'un t'as qu'à venir à la maison.  
-Bah, depuis quelque temps il ramène plus personne... Mais je n'oublie pas ta proposition quand il remettra ça. ... Tu fais quoi demain soir ?  
-Andrea m'a invité chez lui pour un dîner d'anniversaire.  
-L'anniversaire de qui ?  
-L'infirmier.  
-Dis donc, t'es proche de ce toubib raté...  
-Il a pas fait d'études de médecine, il peut pas être un toubib raté.

D'où je sais ça moi ?  
Bah je le savais pas en fait...  
C'est juste que ça m'a pas plu que Quatre le traite comme ça...  
C'est mon infirmier quand même...  
enfin je veux dire que... rahhh bref !  
Passons...

-Ouais, mais t'es proche de lui raté ou pas...  
-Mais non, où tu vas chercher ça ?  
-Ben dans la rougeur brusquement apparue sur tes joues.  
-Ca n'a rien à voir avec lui.  
-Oui c'est cela, je suis bête Duo, très bête...  
-En effet.

Il me balance un glaçon de son verre dans la figure et nous rions doucement :

-Tu sais c'est le meilleur ami de Wufei.  
-Je sais.  
-Tu sais ?! Et comment tu l'as su ?  
-Andrea l'a dit à Trowa, Trowa me l'a dit.

Comme par hasard, Andrea l'a dit à Trowa et Trowa ne m'a rien dit, mais il l'a dit à Quatre...

-Et à moi personne ne me dit rien...  
-Tu le sais comment toi ?  
-Par Wufei.

Je mens, mais je vais pas me couler tout seul, je suis pas fou et Quatre est très perspicace, il comprendra vite si je rapporte tout à Heero et pour l'instant je ne veux pas qu'il comprenne.

-Tu as parlé avec Wufei ?  
-Ouep, le lendemain de... enfin... tu sais...  
-Hn.

Je connais Quatre, je sais que ce « hn » peut signifier deux choses, le première c'est qu'il ne me croit pas et la deuxième c'est qu'il est en train de réfléchir et s'il réfléchit trop il finira par trouver.

-Enfin, tu voulais faire un truc demain soir ?  
-Non, pas spécialement, Zechs m'a proposé d'aller au ciné en échange il m'abandonne pour aujourd'hui, je voulais juste que tu viennes aussi.  
-Ah ben je vais pas rester longtemps de toute façon, juste pour passer un petit coucou, souhaiter tout ce qu'il faut souhaiter et puis je vous rejoins.

Quatre reste silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes après l'arrivée de nos plats, ce qui est totalement contraire à son caractère, il adore commenter les plats qu'il mange, même les plus pourris... en fait, surtout les plus pourris...  
Mais là il se contente de manger et ça me rend nerveux, parce que je sais qu'au moment où je m'y attendrai le moins il me posera la question, celle à laquelle je ne veux pas répondre, en tout cas pas tout de suite.

-On y va ?  
-Oui.

Je le regarde, il enfile sa veste et me sourit, je lui répond piteusement, redoutant le moindre de ses gestes.

-Où on va Quatre ?  
-Je sais pas, faire un tour au parc, ça te dit ?  
-Ouais pourquoi pas.

Le parc.  
J'y suis jamais vraiment allé depuis qu'il a été construit, ni Quatre et ni Trowa d'ailleurs.  
Nous avions douze ans quand il a été construit et mise à part le traverser pour aller au skate parc, nous n'y allions pas.  
On s'assoit sur des balançoires et on se balance doucement.

-Pourquoi on est jamais venu ici, Duo ?  
-Je sais pas... J'y pensais à l'instant justement.  
-Tiens regarde ton infirmier...

Mon coeur rate un battement, et je sursaute légèrement mais n'ose pas me retourner.

-Il est pas tout seul en plus.

Comment ça, pas tout seul ?!Je me tourne et en effet il n'est pas tout seul, en fait si, il est seul... seul avec Elle.  
Et c'est qui celle là ?  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la regarder, elle est belle, trop belle et trop proche de Heero.  
Une grande blonde, les épaules droites et fines, un port hautain mais un regard absolument magnifique qui peut rivaliser avec celui de Heero, un regard bleu océan, aussi foncé que l'élément en plein tumulte tempétueux.  
La même couleur, mais une certaine chaleur et surtout une lueur amoureuse qui se percevait comme un phare en pleine mer nocturne. Ses yeux brillaient et cela m'insupportait , car c'était la brillance que donnait l'amour, le regard de cette femme était celui d'une femme amoureuse.  
J'étais figé et surtout mal à l'aise, Heero ne regardait qu'elle et j'étais là, même s'il n'était pas censé savoir que j'étais là, il aurait pu regarder ailleurs, mais non il ne regardait qu'elle et ne souriait qu'à elle.

-C'est peut être sa petite amie ?

Non...  
Ca ne peut pas être sa petite amie...  
Il...  
Non...  
Je ne veux pas le croire...

-Tiens ils nous ont vu, je crois qu'ils viennent par ici.

En effet ils venaient par ici, ils ne pouvaient pas nous rater, à vingt deux heures trente passées il y a pas foule dans les rues. Je ne voulais pas voir ça. Je ne voulais pas la voir elle.

-Tiens Duo, on se voit beaucoup aujourd'hui.

Je ne peux répondre qu'un faible oui, inondé de sentiment violent. Il est tellement beau, il s'est coiffé, même si ça ne se voit pas beaucoup, moi je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il avait essayé de faire quelque chose de ses cheveux.  
Il porte un col roulé gris qui épouse la forme de se corps et un pantalon en toile de couleur noire.  
Tout ça lui allait très bien, c'était différent de son habituel blouse et c'était attrayant, mais il y avait cette femme.  
Cette femme qui souriait, cette femme au sourire parfait, des lèvres pleines habillées d'un rouge à lèvres effet pulpe.

-Heero tu me présentes ?  
-Oui excuse-moi, Duo et Quatre des élèves du lycée où je travaille et Réléna.  
-Je suis sa femme.  
-Ex-femme.  
-Pas encore Heero.

Son ex-femme ?  
Non même pas, sa femme...  
Il a été marié.  
Il a aimé cette femme.  
Peut être l'aime-t-il encore ?  
Sinon il ne serait pas avec elle maintenant. Combien de personnes restent en contact après le divorce mis à part pour parler garde d'enfant ?

-Ca ne va pas Duo ?

Heero me fixe, soucieux ? Ou seulement poli ? Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas savoir, je veux partir, loin de lui, d'elle, juste rentrer chez moi ou chez n'importe qui, mais n'être plus là où je suis en cet instant, pour ne plus les voir.

-Non, j'ai froid, je crois que je vais rentrer.

Quel mensonge, mais lorsque je vois cette veste sur les épaules de Réléna, trop grande pour elle, une veste d'homme qui ne peut être qu'à Heero, même si je ne l'ai jamais vu avec, ça me rend dingue, c'est à lui, mais c'est elle qui le porte...

-Oui, moi aussi, on vous laisse. Bonne soirée.

Quatre me rejoint, je n'ai même pas dit au revoir, je suis énervé, je ne peux desserrer les poings, comme-ci c'était au-dessus de mes forces.

-Duo, attend !

Il me court après pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que je daigne ralentir.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend Duo ?! Pourquoi tu es énervé comme ça ?  
-C'est à cause d'elle !

J'explose, je suis complètement envahit par ma colère et surtout ma jalousie, j'en viens à souhaiter que Réléna meurt.

-Tu n'as pas vu ?! Ils sont mariés, elle est venue pour son anniversaire, il lui a donné son manteau ! Ca me rend dingue, tu as vu ses yeux et ses cheveux et son sourire et... elle est tellement belle Quatre, ça me rend fou, pourquoi... pourquoi il me regarderait s'il a une femme aussi somptueuse chez lui ? Même cette ridicule robe trop grande pour elle la rend plus attirante, pourquoi elle existe ?!

J'en pleure de rage, je suis fatigué mais tellement en colère et tellement honteux.  
J'ai cherché à tout cacher à Quatre et puis voilà que je lui déballe tout, sur un trottoir minable, même pas éclairé et en criant en plus.  
Si le quartier n'est pas au courant maintenant, j'ai de la chance.

-Alors c'est lui ? Tu es tombé amoureux de lui ?

Je le regarde, les larmes de colère se transforment en larmes de honte.

-Ce n'était qu'un jeu au début, et puis c'est devenu trop sérieux, c'est allé trop loin et je ne contrôle plus rien, ni mes sentiments, ni ses sentiments à lui, je n'ai plus de prises, je vais tout perdre si je continues, mais il me rend dingue, je ne pense qu'à lui, je ne jure que par lui, il m'obsède et plus j'essaye de le repousser plus je me sens irrésistiblement attiré, c'est un cauchemar Quatre. Je me sens mal car je ne respecte même pas Trowa.

Il me prend dans ses bras, mais ce n'est pas ses bras qui vont m'apaiser, ce n'est pas ses mots qui vont me calmer et surtout ce n'est pas lui qui peut changer quoique ce soit.  
Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, Quatre a toujours été là pour moi, il m'a toujours soutenu, aidé, sortit des plus grosses merdes, mais là il ne peut rien faire, aujourd'hui il ne peut plus m'aider.  
Je me suis mis dans une merde qui me coulera si je ne suis pas capable de m'en sortir tout seul.  
Je suis tout seul maintenant face à tout ça et je me sens deux fois plus mal, parce que je sais que je n'y arriverai pas. Pas sans Quatre, ni sans Trowa.  
Je ne m'en sortirai pas.

A suivre...

1 XD Y en a qui vont se reconnaître dans le rôle de Duo

Enfin voilà, comme d'habitude, j'attends de savoir ce que vous en pensez  
Bisous à vous tous et merci de me lire !

Tahitian Shaman


	10. Elle

**Titre :** Provoc' attitude  
**Auteur :** Tahitian shaman  
**E-mail :** UA, Schoolfic, délire.  
**Couple :** 3x2, 1+2, 1xR, A+3  
**Source :** Gundam Wing  
**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une fanfiction donc Gundam Wing & Cie ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**  
Duo a fait la rencontre de Réléna, la femme de Heero, il en sort blessé et meurtri, il avoue tout à Quatre et reconnaît, pour la première fois, être amoureux de Heero.

**Note :** Je sais pas par quel miracle mais en tout cas ma publication hebdomadaire tombe pile le 24 décembre juste pour le réveillon de noël ! Ca fait comme un petit cadeau de noël C'était pas prémédité mais je suis bien contente lol

Sinon ben un **JOYEUX NOEL** à tout le monde, passez de bonnes fêtes avec la famille, les amis et tout les gens que vous aimez, avec pleins pleins pleins de cadeaux !!!!

A part ça je crois que j'ai répondu à tout les membres, en tout cas m'a confirmé que j'avais répondu à tout le monde, après quand on connait le genre de la maison...

Sinon je réponds à mon anonyme à moi toute seule

**Blurp3 ; **Double joie grâce à toi, non seulement tu relis Onegai Teacher mais en plus tu me laisses un com sur provoc'attitude, chui comblée là  
Concernant ta suggestion, t'as pas de mauvaises idées mais c'est moi qui décccccccccciiiiiiiiiiiideeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh :3 et part esprit de contradiction j'adore faire l'inverse de ce qu'on attend de moi  
Donc je confirme, ce sera encore plus compliqué ;p !  
Bisous à toi et passe un Joyeux Noel avec tout pleins de cadeaux !!!!

**- Elle -**

La porte s'ouvre automatiquement devant moi et c'est un sourire surpris que m'adresse Yulia la secrétaire de Elias.

-En avance ? Tu es tombé du lit Duo ?  
-Un peu, bonjour Yu.  
-Bonjour, tu veux du café, tu fais peur à voir.  
-Oh oui avec joie.

Elle se lève et reviens quelques minutes plus tard avec un gobelet de café fumant.

-Tu n'as pas dormi, hein ,avoue.

-Pas beaucoup.

-Un problème ?

-Non, j'irai pas dire que c'est un problème mais... enfin... rien de grave.

-D'accord, si tu le dis c'est que c'est vrai.

Ce n'est pas un problème.

Une défaite, un échec n'est pas un problème.

C'est un fait dont on peut plus rien changer.

Un problème, c'est les sentiments de Andrea pour Trowa, je peux régler ça.

Mais CA je ne peux rien y faire, c'est de l'encre de chine sur une feuille de papier, ça traverse, c'est encrer et ça ne bougera pas.

Même à l'usure c'est moi qui vais m'user.

-Duo, tu m'écoutes ?!

-Hn ? ... Excuses moi Yu, je rattrape ma nuit.

-C'est ce que je vois... Je viens d'appeler Elias il arrive dans quelques minutes.

-D'accord.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Yulia se lève, quitte son bureau et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, les jambes croisées, les bras passés par dessus son dossier.

-Vivement les vacances.

-Vivement le bac.

Elle rit doucement, je souris.

-Que vas-tu faire après le bac ?

-Je ne peux pas intégrer une équipe professionnelle de basket à cause de ma maladie, et ça arrange ma mère, je vais... bah je sais pas, j'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi...

-Tu es bon élève, à mon avis tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux.

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire.

Je devrais penser à mon avenir.

Penser à autre chose qu'à eux...

Peut-être que c'est le moyen, tout s'arrête ici et moi je ne veux pas m'arrêter avec eux, je veux continuer et ne pas rester prisonnier de sentiments qui me rongent.

C'est ce que je devrais faire, me chercher une université, chercher ce que je veux faire plus tard, quelles études ? Pour quel métier ? Pour quel but ?

Une université loin d'ici, pas loin des miens, mais loin de lui, il ne fait pas partie des miens, il n'est pas mien, alors ce sera une université où il n'y sera pas, où moi j'y serai et où je serai ce que j'ai envie d'être où je ferai ce que j'ai envie d'être.

-Je crois que je vais aller étudier aux USA.

-Ah ? Si loin ?

-Ouais.

-Je ne sais pas si ça sera possible... avec ta maladie...

-J'ai un pot d'enfer et je suis sur que mon cas intéressera les médecins américains.

-Tu veux devenir une souris de laboratoire ?

-Et si c'était mon avenir ?

Elle m'adresse un regard sombre :

-Ne dis pas ça, un jour tu n'auras plus besoin de faire tout ça.

-En attendant que vais-je faire ? J'ai l'opportunité de partir, de voir ailleurs, mais je suis prisonnier à cause de ma maladie...

-Elias a des contacts aux États-Unis peut-être qu'il pourra t'aider si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que je vois Elias entrer tout sourire dans le cabinet.

-Eh bien Duo, ta mère t'a chassé du lit ?

-Non, je me suis chassé tout seul.

Il rit, un rire léger et sincèrement joyeux.

-Vas-y entre, installe toi j'arrive dans deux secondes.

Il m'ouvre la porte et je pénètre seul la pièce pour directement m'installer sur la table d'auscultation.

Quelques minutes après, il arrive avec un café, ça me fait d'ailleurs penser que j'ai laissé le mien sans y toucher dans la salle d'attente.

-Alors ? Rien à déclarer ? Pas de fièvre plus forte que d'habitude ? Pas de vomissement ?

Je réponds par un hochement négatif à chaque question pendant qu'il écoute mon coeur et ma respiration.

-Tu digères mieux le nouveau traitement ?

-Plus ou moins.

-Tu veux la dose moins forte de tous les jours ou tu te sens d'attaque pour supporter celle de la semaine dernière ?

-Euh, je veux pas retourner à l'hôpital alors s'te plaît donne moi la version light.

-D'accord, mais n'oublie pas...

-Ne t'agites pas dans les heures à venir, je sais Elias.

-Très bien, tu apprends bien tes leçons.

J'ai envie de lui poser une question qui me brûle les lèvres, mais après tout qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre de lui ?

Y en a que j'ai vraiment trop envie de savoir même si ça me regarde pas.

-Heero n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?

-Non, il m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il avait des affaires personnelles à régler.

-Ah...

Et quelles sont ces affaires ?

-Vous vous entendez mieux maintenant ?

-... Ouais... On peut dire ça comme ça...

-Il va suivre ton cursus jusqu'à la fin de l'année comme d'habitude et il a signé pour l'éventualité où il te suivrait à l'université.

Quoi ?!

Il...

Il a signé ?

De son plein gré ?

Pour moi ?

-Mais j'avais prévu d'aller aux USA pour mes études, il va pas me suivre là-bas quand même, si ?

-Je ne sais pas si tes parents sont au courant de tes projets, parce qu'ils sont à l'origine de la signature de Heero, ils lui ont demandé.

Ah...

C'est simplement parce que mes parents le lui avait proposé...

Oui, je m'y attendais... Pourquoi aurait-il signé sinon ?

-Je pense qu'ils avaient prévu de t'inscrire dans l'université de la ville.

-Oui mais c'est là-bas que je veux étudier, je vais végéter ici alors ?!

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

-Mais Yulia m'a dit que tu avais des contacts qui pouvaient m'aider là-bas.

Il soupire et je suis sûr qu'il aurait voulu que je ne le sache pas.

-C'est vrai. Et si c'est ce que tu veux et que tes parents sont d'accord, je les contacterai mais pour l'instant je suis persuadé que tes parents ne savent même pas quelles études tu veux faire.

Je ne le sais pas moi-même, comment eux, le saurait il ?

-Qu'est-ce tu veux faire qui nécessite d'aller si loin ?

Merde, qu'est ce que je dis ?

-Aéronautique.

-Vraiment, tu sais que tu peux les faire ici tes études.

Merdum...

-Non, il n'y a pas ma spécialisation.

Je t'en prie ne pose pas la question !!

-Et quelle est ta spécialisation ?

Fais chier.

Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi, j'y connais rien à l'aéronautique, bordel !

Hey remarque, je suis bon en maths, en physique, je suis pas en S pour rien quand même ! Et si je me renseignais? Ca le fait en plus ! Que faites vous dans la vie ? Je suis dans l'aéronautique ! La classe putain.

Et puis une sonnerie retentit, je regarde Elias qui hausse les épaules.

-Ah c'est le mien ! ... Oui ?

-Ah quand même !

-Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Ben je sais pas je tombais directement sur le répondeur et ça fait dix fois que j'essaye de t'avoir !

Ah j'ai rien fait je promets !

-Ben, tu m'as là, tu veux quelque chose ?

-Oui, te confirmer pour ce soir, c'est à vingt heures.

-Ah...

-Sois pas en retard.

-Oui, mais je viendrai pas.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Ben parce que...

Pourquoi j'ai pas envie d'y aller ?

A cause de Heero...

A cause de Réléna... la FEMME de Heero et dire qu'il avait dit que c'était Andrea sa seule famille, vas-y fous-toi de ma gueule...

-Parce que j'ai pas de voiture...

-Hein ? T'as qu'à prendre celle de ta mère ou de ton père.

-... En panne.

-Ah zut.

J'entends une voix d'homme mais je ne saisis pas trop ce qu'il dit.

-Ah ben Heero ou Wufei se propose pour venir te chercher.

Ca va pas ?!

Putain tu captes pas que je veux pas venir ?!

-Attends une seconde. ... Elias ?

Je mets ma main pour bloquer ma conversation avec Elias.

-Hn ?

-C'est trop tard pour la forte dose ?

-... Duo ce n'est pas un jeu.

-Je ne joue pas.

Avec la chance que j'ai la dose va me mettre K.O et mes parents ne me laisseront jamais sortir dans ce cas là.

-Oui, Andrea ? Ca va pas être possible, je reçois mon traitement aujourd'hui et je sais pas si je serai d'attaque.

-Ah...

-Désolé, souhaite un joyeux anniversaire à ton frère.

-Oh t'inquiète avec le haut-parleur il t'a entendu...

Chier, pourquoi faut-il qu'il branche ce haut-parleur ?!

-Ah ben, bonne soirée sinon.

-Oui et fais attention quand tu rentres... Ne conduis pas trop vite.

-Oui je... merde

Chier, chier, chier, je viens de lui dire que les voitures étaient en panne...

-Bye duo, à ce soir.

-Quoi, mais... !

-A ce soir j'ai dis. Wufei viendra te chercher.

Purée, je me suis grillé tout seul, FAIS CHIER !!!

-J'annule la forte dose ?

-Ne souris pas trop on voit tes dents gâtées...

Il éclate de rire malgré moi je souris.

C'est à 19h30 que Wufei frappe à ma porte, habillé d'un jean tombant sur ses bottes noires et un col roulé gris.

-Prêt ?

-Je veux pas y aller...

-Aller ça va te sortir !

Il me parle comme si l'incident Quatre n'était jamais arrivé, il me parle comme avant, il est venu en ami il se conduit en ami.

-J'ai pas demandé à ma mère.

-Comme si tu avais besoin de demander.

-... Je vais me doucher...

-Parce que t'es pas prêt ?!

-Non.

-... Dépêches-toi !

Je soupire en traînant les pieds dans l'escalier.

Je mets une plombe pour me doucher et une de plus pour m'habiller, je connais Wufei pour savoir qu'il n'a aucune patience et qu'il va finir par monter.

-Oh, Maxwell tu grouilles, je vais pas t'attendre deux heures non plus !

-Fallait pas te proposer...

-Pourquoi tu fais tant de manière, t'as un problème avec Andrea ?

-Oh rien, laisse-moi m'habiller, j'arrive.

Non mais quand même, je suis en serviette là, t'as pas vu ?!

Il sort et je l'entends descendre les escaliers.

Bon, ben je vais mettre ça et puis ça. C'est juste un dîner.

Je retrouve Wufei au salon discutant avec ma mère et mon père.

-Duo, comme-ça la voiture est en panne ?

-Hn.

-Tu exagères, tu déranges Wufei...

-J'ai rien demandé, il s'est proposé tout seul. Bon on y va ?

Dans la voiture c'est le silence, Wufei tapote nerveusement le volant et je laisse le vent s'engouffrer par la vitre à ouverte et souffler sur mon visage.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Hein ?

-Pour Quatre.

-... Ca me regarde pas Wufei.

-Il ne vient plus à mes cours.

Je sais ça.

Quatre adore la littérature chinoise, c'est sa matière favorite et c'est devenu sa matière de prédilection lorsqu'il est tombé amoureux de Wufei, il était très bon avant son arrivée, il est devenu le meilleur simplement pour attirer l'attention de Wufei, et ça a marché.

Mais récemment j'ai vu qu'il s'était inscrit en spécialité chimie à la place de sa matière optionnelle, le mandarin, j'ai été surpris, car il déteste ça, même s'il donne des notes plus que correctes.

-Il est en Chimie spé.

-... Je l'aime toujours.

Non surtout pas ça, j'ai pas du tout envie de parler de ça !

-Eh bien va le lui dire, c'est pas en me le disant qu'il le saura...

-Il ne me laissera pas lui parler

-A qui la faute ?

-...

-Je peux rien faire pour toi. Et puis si tu l'aimais pourquoi tu l'as largué ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit au juste ?

-A propos de quoi ? De la raison pour laquelle tu l'as largué ?

-Je n'ai pas rompu... C'est lui qui a rompu.

-Quoi ? Mais il m'a dit le contraire et puis il disait aussi que tu en avais marre de leur dispute incessantes.

-Oui, c'est vrai j'en avais marre mais pas au point de me séparer de lui, je l'aime.

-Alors... c'est lui qui a rompu ? ... Non c'est pas possible... Pourquoi il aurait menti ? Pourquoi et surtout qu'est ce que ça lui rapporte de mentir ?

-...

-Qu'est ce qui s'est réellement passé ?

-... Avant de sortir avec moi Quatre fréquentait un mec... Lindsay...

-... Non, je veux pas croire ça... C'est inimaginable qu'il ait fait... non je rêve. Quatre... Quatre... Il t'a trompé ?

Non, c'est pas possible...

Quatre me l'aurait dit, il ne m'aurait pas mentit, pas à moi...

Je lui ai tout dit et lui... il m'a tout caché.

Mon meilleur ami.

Et toute cette comédie qu'il a fait...

De toute évidence nous sommes pareils tout les deux, incapable de faire confiance à son entourage et pire, incapable d'être honnête avec eux.

On est pas meilleurs amis pour rien... Cette notion prend tout son sens aujourd'hui, on agit pareil, on pense pareil, on aime pareil... Qui se ressemble s'assemble.

-Je suis désolé Wufei et dire que j'ai tout mis sur ton dos... Il avait raison Heero quand il a dit qu'il a des choses qu'on ne dit pas, même à son meilleur ami.

C'est sur mes derniers mots que Wufei gare la voiture dans la parking d'un grand immeuble.

Mais il y a un truc que je comprends pas...

Si c'est Quatre qui a merdé, pourquoi c'est lui qui a rompu ?

-Tu sais s'il ressort avec Lindsay ? Je les vois souvent ensemble au centre ville.

-Je ne sais rien du tout, il ne m'a rien dit, quand je pense que moi je le lui ai dit !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Rien, rien du tout...

On s'engouffre dans le hall, Wufei appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

Je panique, vous vous rappelez de ma peur panique des ascenseurs ? Eh bien là elle m'assaille et me coupe la respiration.

Je recule brusquement et me colle au mur.

-Duo ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-Non...

-Je vais appeler Heero...

-Non ! Je... Des escaliers, je prendrais les escaliers.

-Ca va pas ! C'est au quatrième étage, tu vas pas monter quatre étages ?!

-Wufei, j'ai la phobie des ascenseurs, alors soit tu me laisses prendre les escaliers, soit tu me ramènes chez moi ! Mais je ne monterai JAMAIS dedans !

-... J'appelle Heero.

Mais il me fais chier lui, pourquoi il tient absolument à l'appeler LUI !!

-J'ai pas besoin de lui pour monter des escaliers.

-Non, mais pour les trouver, si.

Génial...

Il appelle et puis finalement on trouve l'escalier de secours.

Je sens ma panique s'enfuir lentement et je me remets à mieux respirer.

-Ca date de quand cette peur ?

-J'ai toujours eu peur des ascenseurs, c'est absolument pas nouveau.

Le silence s'installe et le trajet se fait lent et fatiguant.

Je repense à Quatre et à ses mensonges, je ne peux rien y faire mais ça me démange, ça m'agace...

C'est tellement inattendu.

Et puis voir Wufei souffrir autant ça fait mal aussi.

-Je suis désolé Wu, pour Quatre... C'est une personnalité que je ne lui connais pas.

-On en découvre tous les jours, on croit tout savoir mais en fait on ne sait rien... J'ai découvert aussi une autre personnalité de Heero et crois-moi jamais j'aurai cru cela possible.

Piqué au vif, j'oublie un peu le problème Quatre et je demande en essayant de ne pas être trop intéressé.

-Vraiment ? Et qui est-elle cette personnalité ?

-... Je sais pas si j'ai le droit de te le dire, mais de toute façon tu risques pas d'être choqué... Heero aime les hommes.

Mon coeur fait un bond dans ma poitrine, ouh là on se calme !

-Il est marié pourtant.

-En instance de divorce à vrai dire.

-... Réléna est très belle.

Je suis hypocrite, je sais, je vous emmerde, non je nie pas qu'elle a un certain charme...

-Oui, elle est aussi folle amoureuse de Heero...

-Pourquoi le divorce alors ?

-Je te l'ai dit il y a cinq minutes, Heero aime les hommes.

-Ca fait combien de temps qu'ils sont mariés ?

-Deux ans.

-Et ce n'est qu'après deux ans de mariage qu'il découvre qu'il est pas du bon bord ?

Le chinois sourit :

-Je le soupçonne de s'être rapprocher de Réléna pour se prouver qu'il n'était pas gay.

-Il s'est servit d'elle ?

-Un peu oui mais il faut savoir qu'elle a grandi avec nous, lorsque Heero a perdu ses parents il a déménagé, ils se sont revus quelques années plus tard et ils se sont mariés. Heero a toujours énormément tenu à Réléna, alors je ne pense pas qu'il se soit servit d'elle volontairement, il a dûconfondre aimer un ami et aimer d'amour.

-Ils n'ont jamais essayé d'avoir des enfants ?

-Réléna en voulait mais Heero ne peux pas en avoir, il est stérile.

Oh là que d'informations d'un coup, doucement please y a des chances que je déconnecte !

-Ca à l'air de te faire un choc.

-Ben oui un peu, attends là tu m'annonces ça, comme ça !

Il rit, je n'avais jamais remarqué que Wufei était pas mal dans son genre, à vrai dire je ne l'ai jamais vraiment regardé, d'un parce que je l'ai pas pour prof, de deux c'était la chasse gardée de Quatre et de trois il y avait Trowa, mais là, en y regardant bien, je me rends compte que mon genre c'est le type asiatique.

Les dernières marches se terminent sur une grille métallique qui s'ouvre sur une porte métallique et dernière, l'appartement lui-même.

Je dirais que l'endroit est totalement masculin, un univers sobre, calme et parfois un peu bizarre, genre ce truc bizarre qui ressemble à une plante mutante.

-Je sais la première fois qu'on voit ce truc ça craint, mais on s'y fait.

-Et c'est quoi au juste ?

-Même Heero ne le sait pas, c'est un cadeau de la voisine d'au dessus.

-...

Je retire mes chaussures comme Wufei avant la marche menant au salon et j'ai même pas fini qu'une bombe brune me tombe dessus.

-Vous étiez lents !

-Andrea t'es pas léger tu sais...

-Tant mieux c'est pour te punir pour avoir essayé de te défiler !

-Hn... Tu me laisses finir de retirer ma chaussure ?

Il descend et me fais un sourire extra large, des fois on dirait un gamin je vous jure...

Je réponds tout de même à son sourire en moins hystérique mais le regard de Heero me fait légèrement pâlir et j'en perds mon sourire.

-Pourquoi vous vouliez prendre les escaliers ?

Je hausse les épaules et Wufei me regarde, je lui intime le silence :

-Wufei a besoin de sport.

-Non mais l'autre !

Je lui tire la langue et le remercie du regard pour son silence.

-Duo, ça fait plaisir de te revoir, tu es partit si vite hier soir.

Je me fige.

Devant elle.

Devant son regard bleu océan et son sourire rose vermeille, on ne peut pas être si parfaite, la perfection n'existe pas et je refuse de croire qu'elle est parfaite, rien n'est pas parfait, RIEN n'est parfait, rien N'EST parfait, RIEN N'EST PARFAIT !!!

C'est pas pur automatisme que je réponds à ses mots de bienvenue, mon sourire habituellement faux pour ceux que je n'arrive pas à sentir.

-Je suis désolé, mais me voici aujourd'hui.

Elle rit, mon regard glisse vers Heero, il me regarde et puis je détourne les yeux.

-Je suis en train de préparer le dîner, allez tous dans le salon, personne n'est autorisé à pénétrer la cuisine qui est mon territoire pour ce soir.

En plus elle sait cuisiner...

Je m'installe avec Andrea sur la canapé, Wufei et Heero sur des fauteuils.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose Duo ?

-Non, c'est gentil Andy, mais j'ai pas très soif.

-D'accord.

Le silence s'installe, j'échange le même regard avec Andrea, on sourit d'un accord tacite, la soirée va être géniale, l'ambiance est détonante et on est assez de fous pour rire... ou presque...

-Elias m'a prévenu qu'il t'avait donné un traitement plus doux, tu te sens bien ?

-Oui.

C'est la seule femme du comité qui va finir par rompre le silence en apportant un plateau de hors-d'oeuvres :

-Eh bien, je vois que je suis indispensable, vous faites une de ces têtes... Heero tu viens m'aider à porter les plateaux ?

-Vas-y Andrea.

Je vois l'espace d'un instant une lueur triste dans le bleu profond de ses iris mais rapidement remplacé par un masque de fausse gaieté.

-Vous vous entendez bien pour des personnes sur le point de divorcer.

-Je ne me suis jamais disputé avec elle.

-... C'est une bonne chose.

Mon dieu sauvez-moi !

Je ne suis pas une célébrité mais sortez moi de là !

-Voilà, pendant que le dîner cuit voici des mises en bouches, Duo je veux savoir ce que tu penses de ça, Andrea m'a dit que tu aimais les plats épicés et j'ai fais un petit truc pour essayer, si c'est pas bon, dis-le !

-Euh... Je vais goûter alors.

Elle me désigne une espace de petite tarte avec un truc rouge et un peu de fromage, à la limite on dirait une pizza miniature mais au goût... d'un c'est fort, de deux c'est très fort et de trois c'est absolument délicieux !!

Le piment explose sur la langue et c'est tellement fort que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux, je me mets la main devant la bouche.

-C'est bon...

Je toussote un peu, Andrea rigole.

-Mais euh... je peux avoir un verre d'eau ?

-Dans la cuisine, la porte juste là.

Je me lève rapidement et j'engloutis trois verres d'eau.

-Ca va Duo ?

-Oui, Heero ça va t'inquiète, j'ai juste la bouche en feu...

-J'aurai peut être du te prévenir que la cuisine de Réléna est un tantinet très forte...

-Tu peux pas penser à tout voyons...

Il sourit, il prend dans le réfrigérateur un glaçon et vient vers moi.

-Ouvre la bouche.

-...

-Tu veux de l'aide peut-être ?

-Idiot.

Je ne peux pas croire que depuis des semaines Heero évite les contacts avec moi et c'est limite s'il ne me fuyait pas. Et là... là, il me passe le glaçon sur les lèvres, c'est un contact froid mais apaisant mais aussi électrisant comme son regard prussien si bleu, si profond, si calme.

-Ouvre la bouche.

-Heero...

Pendant l'espace d'un seconde il recule, je croyais que cela mettait fin à notre rapprochement soudain mais cela n'a fait que le renforcé, il glisse le glaçon entre ses lèvres et l'instant d'après il scelle nos lèvres avec force, frustration et désir mêlés pour un baiser presque désespéré.

Je sens le glaçon glisser sur ma langue, je sens la langue de Heero, par le même geste, le pousser et me caresser et puis il y a multitudes d'autres choses que je sens venant de lui.

Ses mains sur mon corps, l'une sur ma hanche, l'autre emprisonnant ma nuque.

Son parfum, d'ailleurs il a changé de parfum, celui là est plus fort, plus enivrant et plus marquant mais nettement plus lui, car il dégage une senteur froide et immortelle, sensuelle mais brute.

Son corps, musclé et tendu contre le mien, forteresse qui me paraît si infranchissable et que je n'ai pas envie de franchir, je veux y rester prisonnier.

Ses cheveux aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans lune et aussi soyeux que le plus doux des tissus.

Je m'enivre à grandes bouffées de son essence, de lui, de tout ce qui est nous à ce moment là.

Mais autant je suis rapidement monté mais autant je redescends rapidement.

Le moment est rompu et on se sépare brusquement, et elle, elle reste là, immobile, surprise, confuse et même blessée.

Elle regarde Heero cherchant dans son regard une explication qui ne viendra pas car il détourne le regard, puis elle me regarde et sa sympathie devient de l'antipathie.

Elle me fixe, trahie et en colère, elle décharge toute son émotion à travers son regard océan qui vire à l'orage, un bleu si intense devenant tout à coup si terne mais avec une puissance sans égale.

Jamais je ne l'ai trouvé plus belle qu'à cet instant, cet instant où elle m'a haït de toute son âme et de tout son être.

La douceur la rendait belle, la colère la rendait surnaturelle, ne jamais se fier de l'eau qui dort et à ce moment là c'était une tempête qui faisait rage entre elle et moi, elle voulait me faire plier par son regard, elle ne sait pas que je peux être aussi violent que gentil.

Nous sommes semblables elle et moi, complètement amoureux de la même personne et habités par deux masques, celui de l'hypocrisie que tout le monde connaît et celui qui parait maintenant, des êtres passionnés, déchaînés et emportés, des sentiments violents, une passion dévorante et un même but : la personne qu'on aime.

-Heero, je vais servir le dîner, allez vous installer.

Il sort non sans m'avoir adressé un regard, moi je reste là.

-J'ai dis que j'allais servir le dîner.

-Réléna...

-Non, je ne veux rien entendre, laisse-moi.

Je n'aime pas faire mal aux autres, je n'aime pas les voir souffrir à cause de moi, mais je refuse de souffrir à cause d'eux.

-J'aime Heero, s'il m'aime, je te le prendrais Réléna.

Je sors, mon coeur martelant ma poitrine, ma respiration forte, je ressens une telle puissance depuis ses derniers mots prononcés à son encontre, comme si j'étais capable de tout et que je pouvais tout supporter.

-Tu me l'as déjà pris.

Ce furent les mots de Réléna ce soir-là lorsque je fus sortis de la cuisine et que je sois entrer brusquement dans sa vie.  
Si j'étais resté voilà ce que j'aurai entendu et peut-être que ça aurait fait avancer les choses. Mais je n'ai rien entendu et qui sait si quelque chose avancera au stade où je suis.

A suivre...

Voilà voilà, j'adooore ce chapitre  
Je sais pas pourquoi, j'aime bien !  
J'espère que c'est pareil pour vous et sur ces derniers mots je vous dis à la prochaine et de gros bisous !!

**Prochain chapitre :****- Règlement de compte -**  
C'est la chute, des règlements de compte fusent, Duo veut des explications de Quatre, de Andrea et même de Trowa, seulement il refuse de donner les siennes d'explications, grand mal lui en fait, il frole la mort.

Tahitian Shaman


	11. Règlement de compte

**Titre :** Provoc' attitude  
**Auteur :** Tahitian shaman  
**E-mail :** : UA, Schoolfic, délire.  
**Couple :** 3x2, 1+2, 1xR, A+3  
**Source :** Gundam Wing  
**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une fanfiction donc Gundam Wing & Cie ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Le dîner chez Heero se passe mal, Réléna découvre la relation de son futur ex-mari et de Duo, avant cela Duo s'est promis de parler à Quatre.

**Note :** **BONNE ANNEE A TOUS ET DE BONNES RESOLUTIONS !!**

**Note 1 :** Désolée de ce petit retard (une semaine quand même z'allez pas me chipoter pour ça... si ?) avec les fêtes j'ai pas eu le temps et puis la famille c'est fatiguant, revoir tout le monde et puis le jour de l'an était assez génial, mais fatiguant aussi et avec tout ça mon excuse pour ne pas avoir posté c'était le manque de temps et ma légendaire flemme due à la fatigue XD

**Note 2 :** Merci pour les reviews, si j'ai oublié quelqu'un je suis désolée et faite le moi savoir Sinon toujours mon anonyme à moi

**Blurp3 ; **Je suis heureuse de t'avoir surpris en ce qui concerne Quatre C'est l'effet voulu ! La fin finira... lorsque j'aurai écris l'épilogue or... je bloque un peu, j'essaye de faire un truc pas trop banal... j'essaye... Mdr, je vais essayer aussi de ne pas écouter mon esprit de contradiction, mais s'il va dans le sens que tu aimerais c'est mal barré lol Enfin voilà ! Mercir pour ton com et bonne lecture Bisous ! (Bonne Année au fait !)

**- Règlement de compte -**

Vous voulez savoir comment s'est terminé le dîner d'anniversaire de Heero ?

Eh bien très mal, très très mal...  
J'ai couché avec Heero...  
...  
...

Non je déconne XD

Mais je dis vrai lorsque je dis que tout s'est mal passé, une atmosphère lourde et froide s'était installée entre nous, Heero, vraie girouette ne m'a plus adressé un seul regard, il a fuit la responsabilité de ses actes et m'a laissé seul face à Réléna. Si vous aviez pu imaginer la rancoeur que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là, j'ai eu mal, je lui en ai voulu et je lui en veux toujours.

Là, maintenant je suis sur mon lit, je regarde bêtement le plafond depuis deux heures sans vraiment le voir, mes bras sous la tête commencent à s'engourdir...

C'est un dimanche pourri comme je les déteste. Un jour où il fait beau, où t'as pu faire la grasse matinée tranquille dans ton lit et où tes parents te font pas chier parce que le dimanche c'est sacré et c'est fait pour la détente, mais c'est également un jour MERDIQUE parce que j'ai encore eu mon quota de déception qui fait que je vois tout noir...

Ma vie est pourrie c'est pas possible, j'attrape toutes les conneries possibles, je suis gay, j'ai un mec, je le trompe avec un mec qui trompe sa femme, j'ai un meilleur ami gay, qui trompe son ex-petit ami avec un autre ex-petit ami et qui en passant ne dis RIEN à son meilleur ami...

Bref, j'suis chanceux... Alléluia mes frères, priez avec moi...

Je ferais peut être mieux de sortir...

Je sais pas... aller au ciné... en ville... manger une glace... régler mes comptes avec Quatre... buter Réléna... et Heero aussi en passant... et tant qu'on y est Andrea aussi...

Non... Définitivement déprimant...

Mon portable vibre : message... de Andrea.

_« Duo, appelle-moi c'est important, j'ai niqué mon forfait, peux pas t'appeler. »_

Ouais je connais le truc, on dit toujours ça pour que l'autre appelle vite et en fait c'est pas si important, surtout si c'est une affaire de devoirs qu'on aurait éventuellement à faire pour lundi, je considère que c'est pas urgent...

Mais je me fais chier alors je vais l'appeler.

-Allo ?

-Ouaip, c'est quoi qu'est important ?

-Duo... Je... C'est dur à dire.

-Quoi ?

Je commence à m'inquiéter, mon coeur s'active.

-Je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps...

Oh merde... Il l'a fait...

-Duo, j'aime Trowa...

Salope...

-Duo ? ... S'il te plaît, dis quelque chose.

Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que je suis content ? Que je saute de joie ?

PUTAIN TU VIENS ME FAIRE CHIER UN DIMANCHE PARCE QUE T'AS ENVIE DE NIQUER MON MEC ET QU'EST CE QUE TU VEUX QUE JE TE DISE ?!! FELICITATIONS PEUT ETRE ?!!

-Au revoir Andrea.

-Duo... Je suis désolé...

-Moi aussi.

Je raccroche, une colère noire étreint mon estomac.

Je le déteste.

Je le hais.

Qu'il aille se faire foutre.

Je compose violemment la numéro de Trowa, une sonnerie suffira pour qu'il réponde, il attendait mon appel.

-Que lui as-tu répondu ?

-...

-REPONDS !!

-Que je t'aimais Duo... Mais que tu t'éloignais de moi.

-Que t'as t-il dit ?

-Ca ne regarde que moi Duo.

-Ca... Ca ne regarde que toi ? Tu te fous de moi ?

-Non.

-Tu l'aimes aussi ?

-...

Je raccroche.

Merde...

Putain ça fait mal...

My god, j'ai si mal...

Je refoule tant bien que mal mes larmes mais comment ne pas pleurer dans ma situation ?

Décadente vie...

Je me sens tellement nul, tellement petit, tellement rien sans Trowa...

Je passe toute la journée dans ma chambre. Je ne pleure plus mais je ne vais pas beaucoup mieux, j'essaye de positiver, de ne pas broyer du noir.

Le lendemain matin, je fais le malade pour que ma mère me laisse au lit Je fais la même chose pour le surlendemain. Mercredi est un jour férié, je reste encore et toujours au lit, ma mère s'inquiète. Mon père a fait venir Elias, il n'a rien trouvé, alors ma mère a décidé que jeudi j'irai en cours, sauf que trois jours sans médicaments, ça n'est pas ce qu'on appelle quelque chose de raisonnable, aussi jeudi, je suis malade comme un chien, j'ai 41 de fièvre et je mouille mes draps de sueur.

C'est l'hôpital qui m'accueille pendant deux jours, le temps de baisser ma fièvre et de me booster à la bouffe liquide car je n'ai pas mangé depuis quatre jours.

Assis sur mon lit, je regarde dehors avec une envie folle de rejoindre les passants, d'être libre et de marcher où je veux.

Mon envie se transforme vite en réalité, habillé de vêtements que ma mère m'a apporté le matin je déambule dans les rues, j'ai envie de voir Quatre.

Ce n'est pas sans peine que j'arrive chez Zechs, épuisé et fiévreux.

-Mon dieu Duo, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?!

Mon état inquiète mon petit blond, il me porte à bout de bras jusque dans son lit, il m'allonge mais je me redresse rapidement.

-Duo, tu es dingue ou quoi ?! Pourquoi tu es partis de l'hôpital ?!

-J'avais envie de te parler.

-Mais je devais venir aujourd'hui !

-Tu ne serais pas venu

-Mais bien sur que si Duo !

-Non, sinon tu n'aurais pas attendu le troisième jour pour venir me voir.

-... J'avais des choses à faire et...  
-Je ne veux pas savoir... je veux juste te demander quelque chose...

Il est surpris et fronce les sourcils.

-Tu m'aurais dit un jour pour Lindsay ?

Il soupire et s'assoit.

-Tu m'as menti

-Non Duo, je ne t'ai rien dit, mais je ne t'ai pas menti.

-Si.Wufei m'a raconté, c'est toi qui a merdé, le petit ange a été une vraie garce sur ce coup.

-Tu penses t'être assez regardé pour me juger ainsi ?

-Je n'ai pas trompé Trowa.

-Tu crois qu'être amoureux d'une autre personne ce n'est pas tromper son petit ami ?

-De toute façon, Trowa s'est bien vengé, maintenant il a Andrea...

-A quoi tu t'attendais ? Il n'est pas bête, tu t'es brusquement éloigné de lui, c'est facile à comprendre ça.

Je soupire à mon tour et détourne le regard vers la commode où était disposé la lampe que j'avais offert à Quatre.

Elle ne veut plus rien dire.

-Trowa ne te ferais pas ça, tu dois te tromper si...

-Je ne te croyais pas capable non plus de ce que tu as fais, mais tu vois on se trompe souvent sur les gens, souvent ce sont les plus proches qui se révèlent les plus éloignés.

-Non, Duo tu es...

-Un idiot qui t'as tout dit et à qui tu ne dis rien. Où est l'amitié que tu adorais revendiquer ?

-Nous ne sommes plus des gosses Duo, on est des hommes putain. Il y a des choses qu'on ne veut pas dire, ça ne regarde que nous, on a fini de jouer, on a nos vies.

-Ouais tu as raison, alors tu comprendras que c'est en tant qu'homme que je vais partir d'ici et que je vais rejoindre ma vie.

-Duo, ne fais pas ça.

Alors que je me relève, il m'attrape le bras :

-Tu comptes à mes yeux, ne t'en va pas. J'ai bien compris ce que tu voulais dire et je refuse. Yu es mon ami, je veux te garder comme tel.

On se fixe longuement, notre regard ancré dans celui de l'autre.

Le lien est coupé par l'entrée d'un mec du même gabarit que Trowa, châtain aux yeux marrons clairs.

-Ta vie d'homme t'attend.

-Attends, tu ne vas pas sortir dans cet état ?!

-Fous moi la paix, fichez moi tous la paix.

Lindsay me laisse passer un peu perdu de ce qui se passe.

-Duo, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que ça gâche tout entre nous.

Moi non plus.

Non, moi non plus je ne voulais pas de ça.

Je suis peut -être en colère et je réagis exagérément mais ça fait mal. Après tout ce que j'ai reçu, la trahison de mon meilleur ami est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Je l'ai mérité diront certains, pauvres de lui diront d'autres, ça m'est égal. Comme l'a dit Quatre c'est ma vie, vous n'avez pas le droit de me juger.

J'ai perdu Trowa, tant mieux pour Andrea.

J'ai perdu Quatre tant pis pour moi, je l'ai voulu.

J'ai abandonné mon amour pour Heero; il n'était pas capable de nous assumer alors je n'assumerai pas pour nous deux.

En sortant de l'immeuble je croise la seule personne que je n'aurai pas voulu croiser, en tout cas pas aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas encore le supporter.

Alors que je tente de le fuir, il me rattrape.

-Attends Duo, tu ne peux pas rester ainsi, dehors, c'est dangereux !

-Va-t-en Andrea.

Comment sait-il que j'aurai pu être ici ?

-Duo, pardonne moi je t'en supplie !

Je me retourne brusquement alors qu'il était sur mes talons; ma réaction le fit sursauter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te pardonne ?! ... C'est moi qui devrait être excusé.

-Duo... Trowa n'a pas répondu à mes sentiments... Il ne l'a jamais fait. Depuis le début, il m'a sans cesse repoussé pour toi.

-Et que veux tu que je te dise ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles, je sais que j'ai mal agit en faisant ça dans ton dos, mais je regrette, tu aimes Trowa et...

-Non.

-... Non ?

-Je n'aime plus Trowa, je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

-...

Il me regarde, un étrange mélange dans ses yeux. Colère ? Soulagement ? Je peux dire à son regard qu'il m'en veut de traiter Trowa ainsi mais qu'il en est heureux car ce dernier est enfin accessible.

-Rentre avec moi Duo.

-Je veux rentrer seul.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser alors que tu tiens à peine debout !

Je sors mon portable et je compose un numéro. Andrea m'interroge du regard, son regard se voile de tristesse lorsqu'il comprend :

_-Trowa, viens me chercher, je suis chez Zechs._

Je ne le laisse pas le temps de répondre, je raccroche.

-... Me détestes-tu à ce point ? Suis-je devenu un traître à tes yeux au point que tu ne veuilles même pas de mon aide ?

Un silence très lourd se met entre nous, je ne sais même pas pourquoi Andrea reste là. Il pourrait partir mais il me regarde; son regard empli de peine qui me vrille le coeur. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de lui dire que je suis désolé mais je lui en veux tellement... Mon amitié pour Andrea me donne envie de lui pardonner mais mon orgueil fige mon corps.

Trowa met un temps infini pour arriver, et une grande surprise passe dans son regard émeraude. Il cherche mon regard et du sien il questionne Andrea.

Puisqu'on est tous là, autant en finir maintenant.

-Andrea... Est-ce que tu aimes Trowa ?

Il pâlit mais souffle un faible « oui ». Il va pleurer, je m'en veux.

-Trowa... Nous deux ça sert plus à rien, notre couple n'a jamais mené à rien, vide.

Son silence m'aide à parler mais je ne peux pas soutenir son regard.

-Dis-moi, sans me mentir, ce que tu ressens pour Andrea ?

-... C'est quelque chose dont je ne veux pas parler ici ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?!

-Alors moi je vais te pousser à me répondre. Trowa je ne t'aime pas, j'ai cru t'aimer, mais ce n'était pas de l'amour, seulement une profonde affection.

-Tu as cru ? Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

-Un amour réel que je porte pour une autre personne.

A cet instant, j'ai l'impression que mon coeur s'arrête, que le temps lui même s'arrête. Trowa me regarde, immobile, je ne sais pas à quoi il pense, je n'arrive pas à comprendre les reflets de son regard. Pour la première fois depuis que je connais Trowa, c'est comme s'il s'était fermé à moi.

-Qui ?

-Peu importe...

-Qui ?

J'ai la forte impression qu'il ne me laissera pas partir si je ne lui dis pas.

Je ne peux pas le lui dire, j'ai déjà du mal à me l'avouer à moi-même, alors l'avouer à Trowa c'est quelque chose qui dépasse ma capacité.

-Non... Je ne peux pas...

Il s'approche dangereusement de moi, j'ai une soudaine frayeur; j'ai peur qu'il me frappe...

D'un geste brusque, il me saisit le bras, me ramène vers lui et sans que je capte vraiment la situation, je sens mon corps être soulevé du sol.

J'ai un haut le coeur et instinctivement je m'accroche à lui.

-Rentre chez toi Andrea, je ramène Duo à l'hôpital.

Sa voix était sèche, froide et diablement sexy, mais ce Trowa là je ne le connaissais pas.

Il m'installe dans la voiture un peu brusquement et boucle ma ceinture avec autant de douceur.

Le silence n'est brouillé que par le bruit du moteur, Trowa conduit vite.

-Pourquoi ?

-...

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

-...

-Où j'ai merdé pour que tu détournes de moi ?!

Mon coeur bat si vite, Trowa va trop vite, il est en colère, il me regarde.

-Trowa regarde la route !

-Quoi? T'as peur ?

-Trowa, s'il te plaît ne joue pas avec ça !

-Pourtant jouer tu aimes ça, depuis le début tu joues avec moi.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

-Alors dis-moi pourquoi, bordel !!!

Je sursaute. J'ai peur, réellement peur. Trowa va trop vite, il ne regarde même pas la route, il est en colère, il crie. Pourquoi est-il si différent du Trowa que je connais ?

-Ralentis s'il te plaît !

-Pourquoi ?

Il accélère, non ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas être comme ça, pas lui.

La peur hérisse mes poils. J'ai froid, je sens mon estomac se nouer et mes yeux s'inondent mais je retiens mes larmes.

-Trowa je t'en supplie, ralentis, j'ai vraiment peur !

Je croyais qu'il était déjà à fond mais je sens la voiture aller plus vite encore.

Il fonce droit alors qu'un feu vient de se mettre au rouge.

-Trowa, on passera pas !  
-Tu crois ?  
-Trowa, t'es fou ! PUTAIN TROWA ARRETE !!! STOP TROWA !!! C'EST HEERO !!!

Mon coeur bat trop vite, mon souffle est trop fort mais la voiture ralentit, et s'arrête peu après le feu.  
J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai mal au coeur, je me sens mal, j'ai chaud.

-Heero ? ...Heero Yuy ? ...C'est lui que tu aimes ?

Je ne me sens pas bien, mais alors pas bien du tout. Ma vision se trouble, j'ai l'impression que mon coeur résonne à mes oreilles et que mon sang me brûle de l'intérieur. Un goût de métal monte de ma gorge, mon nez coule. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il y a du sang, d'où vient-il ? Il tombe sur mes mains sans que je ne réagisse et une violente migraine me laisse l'impression que ma tête est en train d'exploser.

-Duo ? Duo ! DUO !!

Les derniers mots avant que je sombre dans un trou sans fond.

A suivre...

Prochain chapitre : **-La vie continue- **  
Et s'il fallait tout reprendre à zéro ? Pour oublier, pour survivre... pour ne plus y croire trop fort.**  
**


	12. La vie continue

**Titre :** Provoc' attitude

**Auteur :** Tahitian shaman

**E-mail :** : UA, Schoolfic, délire.

**Couple :** Nothing c'est le fin du 3x2

**Source :** Gundam Wing

**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une fanfiction donc Gundam Wing & Cie ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Duo s'est déchiré avec Quatre mettant fin à leur amitié, il s'est explique avec Andrea jusqu'à l'arrivée de Trowa, douloureux d'avoir appris que Duo ne l'aimais plus, entraine Duo dans une folle course, la peur de Duo va se transformer en cauchemar, Duo va-t-il s'en sortir ?

**- La vie continue -**

C'est dans ce foutu lit d'hôpital que je me réveille, les bruits réguliers qui tintent autour de moi m'agacent, je me sens mal, le corps lourd et légèrement à l'ouest... Mon dieu que j'ai mal au crâne...

J'essaye de me lever, rien à faire, j'essaye de bouger un bras, purée je suis devenu tout mou.

-Hnnn

Chier ce truc sur ma gueule qui me gêne, c'est quoi ? ... Un masque ?

-Duo ?! Mon dieu merci !

Le temps d'analyser la situation, je comprends que c'est ma mère en larmes qui me parlent, je pige rien à ce qu'elle déballe, comme si tout allait au ralenti, merde ça fait un truc bizarre...

-M'n

-Tu essayes de dire quelque chose mon coeur ? Je t'écoute chéri.

Putain j'arrive même pas à parler, chier de merde, purée va...

En plus ma vision se limite à ma mère pencher sur moi.

Elle parle encore, mais pas à moi, quelqu'un est entré.

Je découvre avec soulagement que c'est mon père, je souris, il me répond avec un baiser sur le front.

-Duo tu vas te sentir un peu empâté pendant quelques heures, on t'a administré de fortes doses de calmants.

D'accord, je suis drogué je comprends mieux pourquoi je comprends pas vite... Enfin je me comprends... Rah bref !

-Tu devrais encore dormir un peu.

Ouais peut être...

Je m'endors assez rapidement.

Lorsque je me réveille je vais un peu mieux, mais j'ai toujours un mal de crâne terrible.

-Purée, ça arrache...

Un rire doux me parvient, j'ouvre les yeux lentement et tombe sur un regard cobalt, celui qui m'a tant attiré de malheur depuis que je le connais.

-Ohayo Duo-kun

-Tu es la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir Heero.

-Je m'en doute.

Je me rends compte que les machines à bip ne sont plus là, le masque aussi a disparut.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je suis venu te voir.

-Pourquoi faire ? Te détourner aussitôt après ?

Il soupire et s'assoit sur mon lit en me faisant face.

-J'ai été inquiet, diablement inquiet, lorsque tu es arrivé tu perdais du sang, une chose qui n'était jamais arrivée selon Elias, Trowa nous a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je remarquais une légère marque violacée presque partie au niveau de son oeil gauche.

-Qu'est ce que tu as à l'oeil ?

-Rien de grave, je me suis cogné.

-A d'autre, je suis plus sous les effets des calmants, me prend pas pour un idiot.

-... Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, d'autant que ce n'est pas très reluisant.

Le silence, il me regarde dans les yeux, ses yeux si bleus, mon dieu que je l'aime...

-Tu as été dans le coma une semaine, tu t'es réveillé lors d'une visite de tes parents et depuis tu as dormi, trois jours.

S'il pouvait savoir que cela m'était égal... Je veux juste ses baisers, ses bras autour de mon corps, son parfum à en saturer.

-Heero, je n'en peux plus, de tout ça... Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux...

-Je sais maintenant ce que je veux.

J'ai l'espoir l'instant d'une seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'il brise tout, ses paroles brisent mon âme, comme une pierre lancée contre un miroir le brise en mille morceaux.

-Je ne divorce plus.

Pourquoi me dit-il ça maintenant ? Pourquoi a-t-il attendu que je devienne fou amoureux de lui pour me détruire ainsi ?

Je sens mon corps plaqué contre mon lit comme s'il pesait une tonne, j'ai l'impression mon coeur se transforme en pierre et qu'il pèse dans ma poitrine, une pierre tellement fragile qu'elle s'effrite et s'use jusqu'à devenir poussière.

Les larmes envahissent mon visage, cette fois je n'ai pas le courage de les retenir, ni la force, je les laisse ruisseler sur mes joues, la douleur explose du fond de mon estomac et se propage dans mon corps entier.

Heero ne mesure pas les portée de ses paroles qui éclatent dans ma tête comme une litanie dont chaque répétition est un coup qui me tue.

Il cherche à essuyer mes larmes, mais peut être grâce à la force venant du fond de ma douleur, je le repousse violemment.

Je ne pouvais pas avoir plus mal...

-Va-t-en.

-Je suis dé...

-Dégage ! DISPARAIS ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Je te hais, sors de ma vie, quitte cette terre, va où tu veux car je vais tant te haïr qu'un jour je te tuerai !

Il a joué avec mon coeur, il a joué avec mes sentiments, comment ai-je pu être si bête et croire qu'il m'aimerait lui aussi.

C'est comme ci ma vie s'arrêtait ici, ou bien qu'il l'a emporté avec lui lorsqu'il a quitté ma chambre avec un dernier regard que je n'ai pas rendu.

Un profond gouffre se creuse dans mon coeur, comment pourrai-je aimer après ça ? Je n'aime que lui, maintenant que mes sentiments n'ont plus d'intérêts par quoi je vais les remplacer ? Il me semble que cela paraît être impossible, combler un vide si grand, remplacer une passion si forte... Ca ne serait que fade, qu'une pâle copie de ce qui n'est pas...

Comment vivre après ça ?

Je n'ai plus revu Heero après ça, ni Trowa, Quatre... et Andrea.

J'ai eu mon bac, je suis partit pour les États-Unis avec le désaccord de ma famille, je suis partit fâché et je me suis retrouvé tout seul là-bas, j'ai regretté, j'ai voulu rentrer, me faire pardonner, mais encore une fois c'était mon orgueil qui m'avait empêché de le faire.

Je n'ai pas fait mes études d'aéronautique, ça ne m'intéressait pas vraiment en fait, je suis simplement devenu professeur de physique, je suis sortie avec mon diplôme à 22 ans et j'ai commencé mes premières classes seulement à 23 ans, entre temps j'ai fais une année sabbatique forcée, parce que les jeunes ne sont pas souvent considérés comme sérieux, j'ai trimé dur pendant un an, j'avais besoin de fric, et j'ai fini par trouver un poste, je me suis rapidement attaché à mes élèves et je n'ai plus voulu les quitter.

Et ma maladie me direz vous ? Eh bien si j'ai pu m'en sortir de ce côté c'est grâce à Hilde, une fille que j'ai rencontré et qui faisaient des études de médecine, extrêmement douée, je fus pendant quelques temps un vrai cobaye mais grâce à l'aide d'un de ces professeurs et d'un échantillon de sérum que m'avait donné Elias, en un an ils ont pu reproduire mon sérum miracle et l'améliorer un peu, au début ce fut dramatique, j'ai failli crever plusieurs fois des premiers essais et je me suis déjà retrouvé dans des situations où j'aurai vraiment voulu mourir, mais elle a toujours été là et m'a soutenue durant les deux années les plus durs de ma vie.

Elle est tombé amoureuse, mais je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, j'étais toujours amoureux de lui, je lui en ai parlé, alors on s'est encore plus rapprochés, aujourd'hui on se voit moins, mais je peux toujours compter sur elle et maintenant elle aussi peut compter sur moi, je lui renvoie l'ascenseur comme je peux même si je sais que par rapport à ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, ce que je lui rends est si faible.

Je l'aime tendrement, follement, fortement, c'est la femme qui a remplacé ma mère, ma soeur, ma femme, ma mère, elle est tout à mes yeux.

Elle a obtenue son diplôme de médecine avec les honneurs et a établit son propre cabinet, moi je suis dans une petite banlieue mais je m'y sens bien, c'est chez moi, ce que j'ai eu par mes propres moyens.

-Hey, tu m'écoutes sale môme !

-Oui, Hilde je t'écoute !

-Ben voyons...

Hilde est plus âgé que moi, elle a 28 ans, un jeune médecin que j'ai là, elle déteste que je lui rappelle qu'elle soit plus vieille mais elle adore me rappeler que je suis plus jeune.

-Dis Duo ?

-Hm ?

-Et si tu revoyais ta famille ?

Je tourne ma cuillère dans mon café, nous sommes assis à la table d'un café, il fait beau il est midi et Hilde sirote un jus d'ananas.

-Je suis partie sans leur accord, ils m'ont clairement dit que si je partais je ne devais pas revenir.

-Mais maintenant que le temps a passé, ne crois-tu pas qu'il est tant d'oublier ? Ca fait cinq ans Duo, tu adorais ta mère, elle doit terriblement te manquer, retrouve là.

-Je l'ai déçu Hildie...

-Peut être mais regarde-toi, tu es devenue un bel homme, tu es encore en vie, tu es un bon prof qui sait acquérir l'affection de ses élèves, quel mère ne serait pas fière d'un fils qui a volé de ses propres ailes et qui revient au nid même pour passer un petit coucou ?

-...

-Appelle-la au moins.

-Je ne sais pas Hilde...

-« Maman c'est moi, ca va ? Ca fait longtemps ! » Ca ne prend pas de temps Duo.

C'est vrai, ça ne prend pas de temps, et puis elle me manque... Mais c'est elle qui m'a menacé lorsque j'ai voulu partir, c'est elle qui m'a dit de ne pas revenir si je quittais la maison.

C'est facile pour Hilde, ses parents ont toujours été derrière elle quoiqu'elle fasse, et puis elle a fait de brillantes études, ses parents ne peuvent qu'être fiers, elle a réalisé le souhait de tout parents.

-Ne déprime pas mon coeur, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Je souris, je l'adore, vraiment.

-Je sais, mais tu as raison...

J'irai la voir. Je retournerai là-bas, chez mes parents, j'irai voir ma mère et si elle ne veut pas de moi je reviendrai. Mon coeur se serre rien qu'à cette pensée. Je ne veux pas que ma propre mère me rejette encore une fois.

-Tu viendras avec moi ?

Son visage est éclairé par un franc sourire :

-Bien sur, je te soutiendrai toujours, tu le sais ça.

-Oui je sais.

Je lui prend la main et la colle sur ma joue, sa chaleur me remonte un peu le moral, mais elle n'enlève pas la peur que je ressens au creux de mon ventre.

Je vais la revoir mais un autre sentiment m'envahit, l'appréhension, car la revoir elle c'est aussi revoir les autres... Trowa et Quatre... Andrea et Heero. Relena...

Est-ce que je suis prêt à tous les revoir ? En partant j'ai aussi rompu avec eux...

Oui je suis prêt...

Je n'attendrai pas une année de plus.

Je retourne chez moi.

A suivre...


	13. Revenir chez soi

**Titre :** Provoc' attitude  
**Auteur :** Tahitian shaman  
**E-mail :** : UA, Schoolfic, délire.  
**Couple :** 1x2, 3xA, 4xL  
**Source :** Gundam Wing  
**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une fanfiction donc Gundam Wing & Cie ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**  
Duo a quitté sa ville natale pour les États-Unis, il fait la rencontre de Hilde qui, cinq ans après, le pousse à retourner chez lui ne serait-ce que pour revoir sa mère qui manque tant au jeune homme, mais le rejet de Heero l'a laissé meurtri, et il a peur de revoir également tout les autres.

**Note :** Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'adore ça place aux anonymes !

**Kat-chan ; **Coucou C'est sur il faut que ça s'arrange, ca va peut être se faire Si je change pas d'avis pour l'épilogue ! C'est vrai que si Duo meurt on pourra pas faire mieux XD. Lis plutôt le chap et tu m'en diras des nouvelles Bisous !

**Blurp3 ; **J'étais vraiment hilare lorsque j'ai lu ton com, d'habitude tu m'as l'air vraiment contente mais là d'un coup c'est la chute, un super choc lol En même temps comme tu le dis, il le fallait donc le cap est passé reste à savoir ce qui t'attend à nouveau hihi !  
Je te fais des gros bisous et à bientôt (fais gaffe à la concurrence t'es plus la seule anonyme XD lol je déconne)

**Jojo ;** Je te rassure le chapitre est là Je les publies tout les dimanches sauf en cas de problème Reste à voir maintenant si ce chapitre te rassasie de la faim sur laquelle je t'ai laissé pour la chapitre précédent Bisous, bonne lecture !

J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne ! Bonne lecture à tous !

**Note 2 :** Llwel' na moi à qui je fais de gros bisous !!

**- La vie continue -**

Et maintenant qu'est ce que je fais ?

J'ai écouté Hilde, j'ai posé un congé de trois jours et j'ai pris l'avion pour revenir ici, mais maintenant que je suis à quelques mètres de ma propre maison, je n'ose pas les franchir pour y entrer.

-Duo, je suis avec toi.

-J'ai peur...

Elle m'a prit la main dès que nous sommes descendus du bus, je l'ai serré fort, tellement fort que je lui fais mal, mais elle me dit rien, elle me fait juste un sourire encourageant.

La peur me tiraille le ventre et me clou sur place. Je ne peux pas avancer; c'est trop dur. Et si elle me rejette encore ?

-Duo, si ça ne se passe pas bien on s'en va immédiatement et plus jamais on en parlera.

-Merci ma puce.

J'amorce un pas, mais lorsque je vois la porte s'ouvrir, je renonce brusquement et je me tourne, ne voulant pas être vu et voir qui c'était.

-C'est un jeune homme, il te ressemble...

Ivan...

Mon petit frère, comment est-il maintenant ?

J'ose à peine me retourner, mais lorsque je le vois, je souris, c'est vrai qu'il me ressemble, les cheveux châtains coupés courts, un pantalon en toile et un col roulé noir.

Il a une démarche sûre, presque provocatrice, est-ce que j'étais comme ça ?

J'ai un sursaut au coeur lorsque comme par hasard il tourne la tête vers nous, de tout les côtés où il pouvait tourner la tête, il la tourne vers nous.

-Hilde, il regarde ici...

-Bah oui je suis au courant, je le vis en live moi aussi...

-Faites qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas...

-A mon avis, t'as prié trop tard.

-Fous toi de ma gueule...

Un bus s'arrête pile devant nous, je tire la main de Hilde et monte dans le bus :

-Duo qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

-Je peux pas...

Je m'assois sur un siège et m'y enfonce de façon à ce qu'on ne voit pas ma tête.

-Il t'a reconnu c'est sur, sinon il aurait pas couru ainsi...

-J'ai pas le courage de le faire...

Elle m'enlace, je sens ses baisers dans ma chevelure, son corps chaud m'aide à me sentir moins lâche mais j'avoue regretter fortement d'avoir fuit Ivan.

C'est pas possible, quand tout le monde change, moi je reste le gosse incapable d'assumer ses actes...

Je soupire et m'enfouis un peu plus dans les bras de Hilde.

Si elle n'était pas là, qu'aurais-je fait ?

Si je ne l'avais pas rencontré où ma vie m'aurait mené ?

Elle m'a supporté quand j'en avais besoin, elle s'est donné la peine de me suivre jusqu'ici alors qu'elle aurait pu rejoindre ses parents comme ils l'avaient souhaité...

Alors je le ferai. Pour elle qui s'est donné tant de mal pour un inconnu, c'est à moi maintenant de me donner du mal pour elle.

-Au prochain arrêt, on descend.

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui, je ne veux pas être venu ici pour rien !

-Je suis fière Duo !

Elle m'embrasse la joue et je souris.

Sur le trottoir je me sens un peu bête, et puis j'éclate de rire devant la tête ahurie de Hilde, elle comprend rien.

-Serais-tu devenu fou ?

-Le chauffeur du bus...

-Ben quoi ?

-Cet homme m'a toujours vu dans des bras d'homme et soudainement il me voit dans tes bras, sa tête m'a fait simplement rire.

-... Duo ?

-Ouais ?

-C'est si rare de te voir rire...

-Ca fait un bien fou !

Mon sourire se fige à l'approche d'un berline noire que je connais plus que bien.

Il ne l'a pas changé.

C'est vrai qu'il adorait cette voiture, celle qu'on avait choisit ensemble... Non, en fait celle sur laquelle j'avais flashé et qu'il a acheté pour me faire plaisir.

C'est comme un espèce de ralenti, lui dans sa voiture, nos regards se croisent, on est aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, mais le champ de vision est coupé par une voiture venant en sens inverse.

Mes esprits repris, je souris, cette fois je ne fuirais pas.

-Duo ? Qui est-ce ?

J'attends, le coeur battant, il s'est mis en double file.

Il est encore plus grand que dans mes souvenirs, plus masculin, chacun de ses pas le mènent à moi avec une aisance que je lui ai toujours connu.

A quelques mètres de moi, il souffle un seul mot, comme pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas.

-Duo...

-Bonjour... Trowa.

-Tu es revenu.

-Comme tu le vois.

Il incarne le genre qui m'a toujours attiré, les grands bruns aux yeux hors du commun, une musculature purement masculine et un charisme d'homme dominant.

-Ca fait longtemps.

-Ouais...

Je sens une pression sur ma main droite.

-Je te présente Hilde, ma petite amie.

Je sais qu'elle est surprise, sa main enserre ma main, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça. Peut- être par souci que Trowa ne se rapproche plus de moi.

-Hilde, voici Trowa, mon meilleur ami.

Comme avant mon départ, je ne peux plus comprendre le regard de Trowa qui n'avait pourtant plus aucun secret. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense et je préfère ne pas le savoir de toute façon.

-Lorsque Ivan me l'a dit j'ai eu du mal à y croire.

Alors c'était bien Ivan.

-Il est venu aussi, mais il n'est pas descendu de peur que tu t'enfuis encore.

Je ris doucement, j'ai vraiment était bête, il voulait me revoir aussi ardemment que moi.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à une confrontation aussi rapide.

-Tu es bien revenu pour ça, non ?

-Oui

Son regard émeraude se porte sur Hilde, il la détaille.

-Tu as vu quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Non, je viens juste d'arriver.

-...

Le silence s'installe entre nous, plus ou moins gênant, après tant d'années nous n'avons rien à nous dire. C'est vrai que j'avais refusé de le revoir après la peur qu'il m'avait faite.

-Pourquoi maintenant ?

Je le regarde, surpris.

-Pourquoi avoir disparu tant d'années et de décider de revenir maintenant ? Quand tout commence à aller mieux.

-Je suis désolé, c'est vrai je n'aurai pas dû...

Je sens mes yeux s'embuer, je recule d'un pas. Hilde lâche ma main, malgré que Trowa soit plus grand et plus fort qu'elle, elle la gifle avec une force que je lui connaissais pas.

-Espèce d'idiot, il a le courage de venir s'excuser alors que de vous deux ce n'est pas à lui de le faire, c'est toi qui a failli le tuer, tu te souviens ?

Elle me prend la main et me tire loin de lui, mais je me sens soudainement tiré en arrière et j'atterris contre un torse chaud et musclé, des bras s'enroulent autour de mes épaules et de ma taille.

-Pardon... Tu m'as manqué.

Je me détends et je perçois le sourire de Hilde. Je me détache de Trowa.

-Tout va bien Trowa.

Je souris, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'éloigner de lui. Et il s'en rend compte.

-Vous êtes à l'hôtel ?

-Non.

-Quand compte tu rendre visite à tes parents ?

-Le plus tôt possible, je rentre dans trois jours.

-Trois jours... C'est court.

-Je ne peux pas laisser mes terreurs tout seuls avec mon remplaçant ils vont le martyriser.

- ?

-Je suis professeur.

Et encore ce foutu silence.

-Trowa, peux tu faire quelque chose pour moi ?

-...Oui.

-Amène nous chez mes parents, il faut que je leur parle.

Il sourit et hoche la tête.

Hilde sourit et me prend la main elle me souffle également un tendre « je suis contente Duo, c'est bientôt fini » .

J'acquiesce, même si je ne suis pas totalement convaincu.

Près de la voiture, Ivan en sort en courant et me saute dessus, j'hallucine en comprenant qu'il pleure.

-Ivan ?

-T'es qu'un idiot, pourquoi tu es partis ?

-Excuse moi.

Je resserre notre étreinte et durant une très longue minute j'essaye de calmer mon frère.

Jamais je n'aurai cru une telle réaction de lui, on s'entendait bien mais on n'était pas très complices, lui avais-je tant manqué ?

Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que j'ai laissé aussi des personnes qui ne méritaient pas que je les abandonne.

-Ca va t'es calmé, petite tête ?

-Hey ! Je ne suis plus petit !

C'est vrai, il est même plus grand que moi à son âge.

De retour devant chez moi avec cette peur atroce qui me noue l'estomac, Hilde d'un côté, Ivan de l'autre et Trowa juste derrière nous, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière maintenant, je ne veux plus décevoir les gens que j'aime.

J'inspire une fois, deux fois et expire autant de fois histoire de me donner du courage.

-Papa t'attend. Depuis que tu es partis, il t'attend tous les jours.

Ca me rend heureux. Mais ma mère ? Est-ce qu'elle m'attend, espère-t-elle que je reviendrai ?

-Bon, je vais arrêter d'être lâche...

Alors que je fais un pas, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre brusquement et elle apparaît au pas de la porte, les larmes aux yeux, toujours aussi belle, ses cheveux blonds encore plus long mais qui semblent avoir terni.

-Maman...

-Duo !

Je cours vers elle et je la serre de toutes mes forces, je lui dis tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur, comment j'ai ressenti le fait qu'elle m'ait chassé, comment j'ai dû vivre sans elle, combien elle m'avait manqué et combien je lui en voulais, mais je l'aimais et je le lui dis encore et encore, comme si je voulais rattraper les cinq années qui avait passé. Lorsque je finis elle me répondit la voix brisée par les pleurs. Je l'écoute à peine mais je m'enivre de sa voix, de son parfum et de tout l'amour qu'elle me donne dans ses baisers et dans son étreinte.

Je n'aurai pas pu être plus heureux maintenant, mais lorsque je reçois la gifle la plus monumentale de toute ma vie, j'en perd presque l'équilibre et un goût acre envahit ma bouche.

Je regarde complètement ahuri et une main sur ma joue, cet homme qui soit-disant avait attendu chaque jour que je revienne, toujours le même, une stature haute et forte, presque comme un pilier de marbre dressé entre ma mère et moi, mi-furieux, mi-soulagé.

-Papa...

-Tais-toi et rentre, on va pas non plus nous exposer à tout le voisinage.

Il disparaît dans la maison, ma mère regarde ma joue :

-Ca va m'man... J'ai mal... mais ça va, je l'ai un peu mérité celle-là...

-Il était tellement inquiet Duo, nous étions tous inquiets.

C'est vous pourtant qui n'avez pas voulu comprendre mon choix et qui m'avait ordonné de ne plus revenir.

Je retrouve la maison dans laquelle j'ai grandi, tout à changé, les meubles, les fauteuils, la télé, la maison était blanche avant, aujourd'hui elle a une couleur plutôt crème. Je n'ai jamais aimé le blanc pourtant ils n'ont jamais voulu changer la couleur de la maison, il a fallu que je parte pour qu'ils l'a repeigne, est-ce que je sers encore à cette famille... Elle a entreprit tant de changement sans moi, comme si je n'y avais plus ma place...

Je m'assois dans le nouveau canapé, Hilde à mes côtés, Trowa et Ivan restent debout, ma mère s'en va vers la cuisine.

-Duo tu saignes encore...

-Je sais Hilde, c'est pas grave...

-Montre-moi.

J'ai la lèvre coupée et l'intérieur de la joue a morflé aussi. Je peux le deviner tout seul, mais si je ne lui montre pas elle va encore me faire une scène.

-Ta joue va enfler.

Je lève la tête sur mon père qui entre dans le salon et ma mère qui m'apporte un sac de glace.

Je ne peux m'empêcher un geste de recul lorsqu'elle porte la main à mon visage, même si j'ai l'intime conviction qu'elle ne va pas me frapper, mon corps réagit avant ma pensée.

-Ca va m'man je vais le faire...

-Duo tu peux commencer par nous présenter ? Fait la voix grave et légèrement fraîche de mon père.

-Je suis Hilde, la... fiancée de Duo.

La surprise passe dans le regard prussien de mon père. Une femme! Alors que j'aime les hommes, je peux exactement savoir à quoi il pense en ce moment.

-Bienvenue Hilde.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu Duo ?

Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit ma mère le problème, finalement c'est mon père qui m'en veut le plus.

-Vous me manquiez.

-Après six ans ? Tu aurais pu revenir plus tôt.

-Parce que je vouliez que je revienne ? Je suis parti avec dans la tête, l'idée que je ne reviendrai plus parce que vous ne vouliez pas que je revienne !

-Tu penses que nous étions sérieux ?! Tu penses vraiment qu'on voulait que l'un de nos fils aille crever Dieu seul sait où sans qu'on puisse le revoir un jour ?!

-Oui je l'ai pensé et vous me l'avez fait comprendre de cette façon !

-Que croyais-tu ? Qu'on allait te laisser partir sans rien dire avec ta maladie ?! Cela représentait un réel danger que tu t'en ailles ainsi !

-Ca prouve que je ne suis pas aussi fragile !!

-C'est ça que tu voulais prouver !! Que tu étais invincible et que tu pouvais tout défier. Je te rappelle qu'avant de partir tu as failli mourir !! Rien de pire comme sensation que de laisser son fils partir alors que quelques mois plus tôt c'est le cimetière qui l'attendait !!

-Vous ne m'avez pas laissé partir, vous m'avez chassé !!

-Non !! C'était de la pure intimidation, jamais je n'aurai abandonné mon fils !!

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à cela...

C'est vrai, que répondre ?

Rien... A part que c'est la stricte vérité.

-Alors pourquoi vous n'avez pas chercher à me retrouver ? Pourquoi vous m'avez laissé là-bas sans me demander de nouvelles ? Vous n'êtes pas venus à l'aéroport pour me chercher lorsque je suis parti... Vous n'avez rien fait et tu viens me dire que tu ne m'aurai jamais abandonné ? Comment tu appelles ça alors ?

J'en ai marre de chialer. Je ne sais faire que ça, me morfondre. Je sais pas agir ça m'énerve !

Le silence suit mes dernières paroles, mon père s'assoit et se passe les mains sur le visage.

-Nous avons tous les deux un énorme problème...

-... C'est sûr...

-L'un comme l'autre, nous sommes trop orgueilleux. On ne s'avouera pas vaincus. Mais je renonce à ma fierté si c'est pour mon fils.

-...

-Je t'en veux énormément Duo. Tu es parti et tu m'as imposé la plus terrible des frayeurs, personne ne veut perdre son fils juste après une dispute, j'ai espéré que rien ne t'arrive mais j'avais un trou sans fond dans le ventre... Tous les jours, j'avais peur d'apprendre que tu étais mort. Je refuse de perdre ce à quoi j'ai consacré ma vie.

J'ai été orgueilleux, c'est vrai. Fier, orgueilleux et buté. Un stupide gosse qui voulait s'éloigner de ses problèmes lâchement. A l'époque je n'avais pas mesuré à quel point les sentiments bafoués que j'éprouvais pour Heero m'avaient aveuglé, je voulais juste fuir la douleur, son regard qui ne me regarderait pas comme on regarde un amant.

En cherchant à arrêter de souffrir, je les ai tous fait souffrir et je n'ai même pas pu trouver la paix en fuyant, au contraire, la solitude m'a fait durement comprendre que j'avais fais la plus grosse connerie de ma vie et qu'où que j'aille, peu importe la distance, les sentiments sont restés les mêmes, la preuve jusqu'à maintenant, plus de six ans après je suis incapable de regarder un autre homme, c'est lui que je veux et personne d'autre, si je ne peux pas l'avoir alors je veux vivre seul.

-Pourquoi es tu parti ainsi ?

Je baisse la tête, j'ai décidé d'assumer toute mes conneries, je vais arrêter de fuir et de me cacher...

-J'ai menti ... Hilde n'est pas ma fiancée... Et si je suis parti ce n'est pas parce que j'en voulais à Trowa, ni parce que j'avais coupé les ponts avec Quatre ... mais pour un seul homme.

Ils ne comprenaient pas tout ce que je disais, sauf peut être Trowa et Hilde, mais il fallait que ça sorte.

-Je suis tombé amoureux d'une personne, totalement amoureux, je n'ai pas supporté son rejet, je voulais partir même si je devais vous faire du mal. C'était trop dur d'affronter que l'homme que j'aimais ne m'aime pas... J'ai vécu les deux années les pires de ma vie lorsque je suis arrivé aux États-Unis. Heureusement j'ai rencontré Hilde qui est aujourd'hui diplômée en médecine. Al'époque, elle était encore étudiante, elle m'a aidé avec son professeur et son père. Ils ont essayé de reproduire mon sérum puisque le laboratoire de recherche où avait été créer le sérum ne voulait pas nous fournir la liste des composants. Pendant deux ans, j'ai vécu un vrai cauchemar dont j'ai failli ne pas sortir. Je le dis maintenant mais je n'en suis pas fier... j'ai voulu mourir... Je me suis dit tellement de fois que si c'est pas ma maladie qui me tue c'est moi qui me tuerai.

Un lueur de terreur passe dans les prunelles de mes parents.

-Je vous demande pardon, je regrette tellement. Vous me manquiez. Il fallait que je revienne même si vous ne le vouliez pas.

-Idiot, on t'attend depuis que tu es parti.

Ce n'est pas le genre de mon père de prendre dans ses bras pour réconforter mais il sait offrir le sourire qu'on attend lorsque cela va mal, il sait faire que tout va mieux rien qu'avec un regard empli de tendresse et d'amour. Ses paroles un peu brusques ne sont que la façade de sa personnalité qu'il cache par pudeur.

-Alors je peux revenir ?

-Pourquoi tu veux repartir ?

-...

Argh j'ai comme l'impression que le fait que je ne reste que trois jours va mal passer...

-Je... En fait, je ne suis là que pour trois jours.

Ma mère aurait pû s'évanouir, et la colère de mon père refluait à ce moment là...

-Mais je reviendrai ! C'est juste que je n'ai pris qu'un congé de trois jours, au cas où ça aurait mal tourné...

-Un congé ?

-Oui, Duo est professeur, le meilleur qui soit !

Je sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle, leur silence me pèse lourd là, Hilde a essayé de m'aider, mais si ça se passe mal ça n'aura servit à rien...

-Professeur ?

-De physique-chimie... Je ne pouvais pas faire d'autres études avec la maladie que je n'arrivais pas à gérer...

Ca passe ou ça casse ... ?

-Les pauvres gosses! Avec toi pour professeur...

Je soupire intérieurement de soulagement et je suis sûr que Hilde aussi. L'atmosphère est d'un coup plus légère.

-Hey, Hilde vient de dire que j'étais le meilleur professeur qui soit !

-En même temps Hilde est ton amie, elle est pas très neutre sur ce coup.

Hilde éclate de rire, son rire s'étend à tout le monde.

J'en ris, j'en pleure, je revenu chez moi.

A suivre...

Vala vala qu'en pensez vous, saut dans le temps un peu brutal et assez immense m'enfin ça me plait bien comme ça  
Bisous à tous et à la prochaine !  
Shaman


	14. Retrouver sa vraie place

**Titre :** Provoc' attitude  
**Auteur :** Tahitian shaman  
**E-mail :** : UA, Schoolfic, délire  
**Couple :** 1x2, 3xA, 4xL  
**Source :** Gundam Wing  
**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une fanfiction donc Gundam Wing & Cie ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Duo est revenu chez lui. Il a subit une première confrontation avec Trowa, et une deuxième avec ses parents. Les retrouvailles un peu glacées du début ont laissé place à une famille de nouveau réunie.

**Note : **Merci pour toutes les reviews des membres du site et merci aux anonymes du chapitre douze a qui je n'ai pas répondu et à ceux du chapitre treize, j'évite de répondre parce que je me suis perdue dans mes comptes et je sais plus à qui j'ai répondu et à qui je ne l'ai pas fait, désolée, un gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture

**Note 2 :** Un **GROS BISOU** à ma betâ rien qu'à mouaaaaaaaaa !!! 

**- Retrouver sa vraie place -**

La nouvelle de mon retour fait rapidement le tour du quartier. Certains sont heureux, d'autres indignés par mon comportement passé, ne comprenaient pas pourquoi mes parents m'ont laissé revenir. Mais je m'en fous! Je retrouve ma mère aux fourneaux, mon père dans un fauteuil avec un bouquin et bon changement au tableau, Ivan n'amène plus des copains mais... un petit copain.

Il s'appelle... Matt... ou Max... ? Enfin bref je sais plus. Un prénom en M en tout cas, mignon, peut être un peu banal, mais le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore dit-on... Et puis j'ai pas fais fureur non plus question choix de partenaire XD Donc c'est génétique !

-Comment il s'appelle déjà ?

-MARK !! Duo c'est la troisième fois que je te le dis !!

En plus j'étais carrément à côté de la plaque.

-Bah oui, mais bon c'est pas ma faute si je retiens pas son prénom à lui... Ca veut pas rentrer ben ça rentre pas et puis tant pis pour lui. Au moins en ne sachant pas comment il s'appelle je risque pas de l'appeler...

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu l'aimes pas ?

-Hn ? Ce n'est qu'une impression voyons...

-Bien sûr...

Je l'aime bien mais... pas assez... ou carrément pas... spécial... brun, des yeux marrons, à peine plus grand que Ivan, un sourire pas mal mais pas transcendant non plus. Bref c'est le genre de mec qu'il y a partout... Qu'est ce que mon frère lui trouve ?!

-A quoi tu penses Duo ?

-Moi ? Aux photos de toi bébé, Max les a... (Mark !!!) oui oui, Matt... (MARK !!) oui, c'est, ça je me demande s'il les a déjà vu.

-T'es fou, il va partir en courant.

-Ah pourquoi c'est pas bien ?

Il me balance un coussin en pleine figure avec toute la hargne dont il est capable et moi j'éclate de rire.

-On s'amuse bien ici !

-Bonjour Hilde !

-Hildie baby, t'en a mis du temps pour te lever.

-Et vous êtes bien matinaux tout les deux...

Ivan et moi avons dormi dans la même chambre, et Hilde a dormi dans la mienne. Il n'y a plus de chambre d'ami, maintenant c'est une vidéothèque.

-J'embêtais Ivan sur son... Mark...

-Tu as quelque chose contre lui ?

-Non...

Je me laisse tomber en arrière. Il me manque une personne à voir...

-Faut que j'aille voir Quatre...

-Il ne vit plus chez Zechs. Il vit dans un studio avec Trowa en centre ville.

-Ah ouais ?

Et Andrea ? Je croyais que Trowa vivrait avec lui après mon départ.

-Oui, tu veux son numéro ?

-Ouais, pourquoi pas.

Purée, je meurs d'envie de savoir ce qu'est devenu Andrea.

-Sinon ça va à l'école ?

-Tout baigne, j'ai un bac L et je suis dans le tourisme.

Argh t'es sur que t'es un Maxwell toi ?

-Ben ouais, moi j'aime pas les maths, je suis pas comme toi.

-Sois en fier de ne pas être comme moi...

Y'a pas de gloire à être Duo Maxwell...

-Je vais appeler Quatre !

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Ben tu m'as dis que tu voulais lui parler.

-Non, mais pas... Ivan, non ! Ivan ! Raccroche ! Raccroche je te dis ! Ivan !!

-Salut Quatre, ca va ?

C'est quoi ce petit frère traître...

En plus, il me tire la langue !

Non mais respect envers tes aînés, sale môme !

-Oui, je te dérange pas ? ... Non, je me demandais si t'étais au courant que Duo était revenu. ... Oui hier. ... Bien sûr, il a dit qu'il fallait qu'il te voit. ... Il part jeudi matin. ... Oui, en fait il est juste là. ... Te le passe.

Je fais de grands gestes qui veulent bien dire "non", mais mon pauvre petit frère comprend rien à ce genre de chose...

-Ivan, attend ! Je... Oui, salut Quatre...

/_-Bonjour Duo./_

Un silence.

Et je dis quoi ?

J'ai dis que je voulais lui parler, mais pas aussi vite, je sais pas quoi lui dire moi...

Me suis pas préparé!

Et en plus Hilde et Ivan me laisse tout seul, bande de lâcheurs...

-Euh... ça va ?

/_-Oui et toi ?/_

-Bien...

Sa voix est un peu plus grave, mais reste néanmoins la même.

/_-Tu es revenu hier alors ?/_

-Oui... En matinée.

/_-Tu as vu Trowa, il devait passer chercher Ivan./_

-Oui, je l'ai vu...

Rien à dire.

On s'est brusquement éloignés alors forcément le retour est plus dur...

/_-Duo, si tu ne veux pas me parler je comprendrais.../_

-Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que...

Juste que quoi ?

Je ne sais même pas...

/_-Juste quoi ?/_

-... Je sais pas...

/_-C'est à ce point ?/_

-...

/_-C'est tellement dur de me parler ?/_

-Non

Ma mère vient à ma porte et m'annonce que le petit déjeuner est prêt.

-J'arrive m'man...

-Avec qui es-tu au téléphone ?

-Avec Quatre.

-Je vois. Quand tu as finis, tu descends.

-Oui.

Je ne prend même pas la peine de couvrir le combiné du téléphone

/_-Tu devrais me laisser et aller déjeuner./_

-Viens à la maison.

/_-... Quand ?/_

-Maintenant.

/_-Duo c'est pas pos.../_

-Non laisses tomber, faut que je te laisse.

Et je raccroche sans même attendre sa réponse.

C'est aussi tant mieux s'il a refusé de venir. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai été pris de cette soudaine envie de le voir.

Je descends à la salle à manger où j'y retrouve tout le monde excepté mon père.

-Ca va? Cela s'est bien passé avec Quatre ?

-Oui.

Des pas dans l'entrée.

-C'est Trowa! Je vais chercher mon sac.

Ivan se lève et court à l'étage. Il redescend avec un sac à dos.

-Salut Trowa !

-Bonjour.

Il m'adresse un sourire étrange. Cétait un de ces sourires qu'il me faisait lorsque nous étions ensembles.

-Quatre ?

Je me retourne brusquement et je découvre avec surprise que Quatre aussi est là, vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche.

-Salut Duo.

C'est pas vrai! Et dire que j'étais soulagé de pouvoir bien réfléchir avant la prochaine confrontation...

J'ai raté mon coup là.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas venir.

-Tu m'as même pas laissé finir; tu m'as raccroché au nez...

Je rougis légèrement. Ivan me lance un regard semi-noir, dans le genre qui te dit « crétin ».

-Euh... Ben, t'as déjeuner ?

-Oui.

-Bon nous on y va, on va être en retard !

Et Ivan qui me largue encore, ça devient énervant là...

-En retard pour quoi ?

Ils ne me répondent pas, lui et Trowa. Ils disparaissent rapidement. J'ai la vague impression qu'ils ont vite décampé pour me laisser seul avec Quatre.

-Trowa et Ivan ont cours ensemble.

-Hein ?

Quatre sourit.

-Trowa est professeur de langues étrangères et Ivan est l'un de ses élèves du mardi matin.

-Ah... Ben je te présente Hilde, une amie.

Ils se saluent et puis Hilde commence à se barrer aussi. Je lui fais les gros yeux mais elle s'en va quand même, traîtresse...

Je soupire :

-Excuse moi mais je ne suis pas préparé à te parler maintenant. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ni par quoi commencer...

-C'est pareil pour moi...

-Pourquoi tu es là alors ?

-Parce que je voulais te voir, tu m'as manqué, j'ai eu peur de ne plus te revoir...

Je souris et l'invite d'un geste de la tête à s'asseoir à la table avec moi.

-Comment tu vas alors ?

-Je vais bien. Je suis en dernière année de droit... Je ne vis plus avec Zechs mais avec Trowa. On a prit un appartement en centre ville pour être plus près de la fac. Je travaille à mi-temps dans un restaurant japonais. Tu devrais y venir un jour, je suis sûr que tu apprécierais toi qui aime la cuisine japonaise. En tout cas Andrea y est toujours fourré; il vient souvent m'embêter lorsque je suis en service.

L'évocation de Andrea me fait un coup, mais je reste impassible, du moins je l'espère.

-Comment va Andrea ?

-Il va bien, il a réussit à avoir un peu d'indépendance, il en profite. Il fait des études d'Histoire Géographie.

"Est-ce qu'il sort avec Trowa ?"

-Et toi Duo ? Raconte moi.

-J'ai rencontré Hilde en arrivant aux États-Unis, depuis on ne se quitte plus. Je suis professeur de physique et j'ai des élèves tyranniques que j'adore quand même.

-Tu comptes revenir pour de bon, ici ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas. En fait j'en ai pas tellement envie. Je me sens bien là-bas. J'y ai commencé une vie mais je reviendrai de temps en temps, il y a vous ici.

-... Je suis désolé Duo.

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour ce que j'ai fais, pour t'avoir menti, parce que oui je t'ai menti. Pour t'avoir écarter de ma vie alors que tu y avais la plus grande place. J'ai beaucoup merdé durant ce temps... J'ai rompu avec Wufei par égoïsme, parce qu'il ne me consacrait pas assez de temps, je suis ressorti avec Lindsay pour rendre jaloux Wufei et pour qu'il vienne me chercher.

-Tout cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant, c'est passé. Je peux te dire que je te pardonne mais c'est faux parce que j'en ai rien a ciré... J'ai oublié depuis longtemps. Maintenant est-ce que toi tu me pardonnes de t'avoir tourné le dos aussi facilement ?

-Crois-tu que je serais ici si ça n'avait pas été le cas ?

Je souris, il sourit.

Il n'y aurait pas tout ça en effet, si on ne m'avait pas pardonné.

-Tu comptes revoir tout le monde ?

-Ben oui ce serait bien avant de repartir, parce que je sais pas quand je reviendrai...

-Vraiment tout le monde ?

-... Si tu parles de Heero, il sera l'exception dont je peux me passer.

Il penche la tête de côté, une légère lueur peinée dans le regard.

-C'est pour lui que tu as tout quitté...

-C'était stupide.

-Courageux je dirai...

-Fuir c'est pas du courage. Tu as bien dû comprendre ça durant ta crise avec Wufei.

-...

-Comment va Wufei ?

C'est une question à double sens. Celle que l'on pose par politesse au lieu de poser une question qui égratignerait l'orgueil. Si j'avais voulu blesser Quatre je lui aurais demandé si son stratagème pour rendre Wufei jaloux a marché malgré tout.

-Je ne sais pas, après mon fiasco il ne voulait plus me voir...

-T'as pas essayé de renouer ?

-Si... Il m'a envoyé paître. Je fais avec d'autant qu'il est encore prof au lycée et avec mes heures décalées à la fac je le vois très rarement, c'est plus facile à supporter.

De toute manière, de voir ou de ne pas voir la personne qu'on aime, les deux font aussi mal l'une que l'autre. J'avoue que voir Heero tous les jours me serait devenu corrosif, mais de ne pas le voir c'est réellement stressant...

-Et si on allait faire un tour ?

-Où tu veux aller ?

-Je sais pas, faire un tour, marcher...

-Ok

Dehors, l'air est frais mais se réchauffe peu à peu. Nous marchons pendant plusieurs minutes en silence. Je ne sais même pas où on va...

-Ca va tes parents Quatre? T'as pas essayé de les revoir ?

-Non, j'en ai pas envie.

-Ils ne te manquent pas ?

-Ma mère me manque mais la revoir reviendrait à revoir mon père. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer, de savoir mon homosexualité ça l'a rendu fou donc tu comprends que je préfère rester en vie.

C'est vrai que son père est d'un machisme incroyable, gentleman, mais totalement macho. Apprendre que son fils est gay alors qu'on prône l'asservissement de la femme au foyer par l'homme c'est quand même limite dégueulasse, faut l'avouer...

Non mais j'exagère, monsieur Rachid n'est pas aussi extrémiste... Il est juste musulman... D'où croyez vous que Quatre tiens le « Raberba » ? Le "Winner" vient de sa mère anglaise, mais le "Raberba" vient bien des dunes sableuses. Ce qui fait que Quatre est musulman aussi mais depuis le rejet de son père, il ne pratique plus, il fait juste semblant d'y croire.

-Tu me laisserais venir chez toi aux États-Unis ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-J'ai la possibilité d'aller faire mes stages à l'étranger.

-Tu fais vraiment du droit ?

Il me fait un "oui "en riant doucement.

-Et toi tu es vraiment prof ? Tu détestes les gosses.

-Ben oui, mais ceux là je les aime bien.

-Tu t'attaches toujours aussi vite aux personnes.

-Ouais. ... Tu connais le petit ami de Ivan ?

-Mark ? Bah ils sortent ensemble depuis deux mois. Ivan parle énormément de lui, tellement que j'avoue que parfois je ne l'écoute même plus.

-Je le trouve...

-Banal ? ... Ivan aussi et c'est ce qui l'attire encore plus chez lui si j'ai bien compris... Trop de banalité cache un être exceptionnel... On va pas aller le contredire.

On va faire comme ça, ne pas contredire...

Un foutu silence s'installe, celui que je redoutais...

-Tu devrais le revoir.

-Qui ?

-Heero.

Mon coeur manque un battement.

-Je ne crois pas non.

-Tu devrais... Je ne sais pas, parler.

-Je n'en ai absolument pas envie et je ne veux pas en parler.

Franchement, suis-je revenu pour revoir Heero ? Non. Alors ne me faites pas chier avec. M'emmerdez pas alors que je retrouve un semblant de vie.

-Quatre ?

-Hn ?

-Et si on sortait en boîte ce soir ?

Il me regarde, clairement surpris, puis sourit.

Pas seulement amusé de la proposition mais également heureux. C'était un vieux rituel entre lui moi, comme une poignée de mains échangée pour d'autres. Une danse rien que lui et moi, c'était la hache de guerre qu'on enterrait.

Rien ne sert d'être rancunier lorsqu'on mourrait d'envie de recommencer à zéro. Pour une fois, j'envoie chier mon orgueil et tout ce qui va avec.

Je recommence avec ceux qui veulent bien recommencer avec moi.

-Toi et moi.

-Rien que toi et moi.

J'avais oublié que les boîtes de nuit pouvaient être aussi chiantes.

Bondées de monde.

J'avais oublié que je trouvais ça diablement excitant.

Bondées de monde.

Ouais parce que des corps luisaient de sueur

Parce que l'alcool rendait sensuel, bête aussi mais à dose pas trop exagéré cela rendait... attirant.

Parce que la cigarette rendait cool, même si on n'aimait pas ça. Un beau mâle qui fume, c'est... attrayant.

-On y va ?

-Ouais

Quatre m'attrape la main et m'entraîne dans la foule.

Je sens des mains sur mes hanches, mes fesses, d'autres qui essayent de me retenir par le bras, par la taille, et puis ceux qui murmurent à mon oreille, des mots que je ne comprend même pas.

De toute façon c'est pour danser avec Quatre que je suis là.

Hilde s'est inquiétée et a boudé lorsque je lui ai dit que je sortais en boîte et que seul Quatre m'accompagnait. Elle m'a fait promettre de ne pas trop boire, l'alcool me rendait inconsidéré. Elle m'a interdit de fumer, elle détestait ça et enfin elle m'a supplié de la laisser venir avec nous. J'étais mort de rire devant sa moue d'enfant mais c'était Quatre et moi, personne d'autre. Elle a été jalouse, je l'ai vu dans son regard bleu océan, jusqu'à maintenant elle avait le monopole. Elle m'a laissé partir quand même, vaincue, vexée mais demain elle aura oublié.

Je colle mon corps à celui de Quatre, il passe ses bras dans mon dos.

Son corps chaud contre le mien vibre au rythme de la chanson.

Techno.

Yeux dans les yeux, brillants.

Sourires entendus.

On ne fait plus qu'un.

Amis ?

Nos souffles s'emmêlent.

Amants ?

Coup de hanche avant

Coup de hanche arrière

Ni amis

Frottement insistants

Ni amants

Nos jambes entremêlées

Entre les deux

-Je t'adore Quatre.

Un murmure.

-Moi aussi Duo.

Un voix noyée dans le brouhaha extérieur à nous.

Notre bulle, à lui et à moi.

Notre sphère d'amitié, d'amour.

Plus de pluie à effets de serre, la couche d'ozone de nos sentiments s'est reformée.

Le passé effacé ?

Non

Un passé compris mais des erreurs, oui

Des erreurs effacées.

-Je me sens bien.

-Et si on sortait ?

-Ok.

Je le tire hors de la boîte.

En sortant nous sommes agressés par le froid ambiant; couverts de sueur, on en prend un coup. Nous n'avons pas dansé longtemps mais la chaleur nous a pris au corps et nous sommes en nage, légèrement haletants.

-Putain j'ai froid d'un coup.

Je rigole mais moi aussi j'ai froid.

-Rentrons.

-Non, pas maintenant.

-?

-Allons manger, je meurs de faim

-Entendu !

Ouais, mais manger à onze heures du soir ?

A part les restaurants, ça va être dur.

-En fait, t'as beaucoup faim Duo ?

-C'est toi qu'a faim, confond pas.

Il rit. Il n'a même pas bu. Le bonheur rend-t-il saoûl?

-Je n'ai pas faim en fait, je voulais pas que tu rentres et que ça s'arrête si tôt !

-Allons au parc, alors.

Le parc du centre ville est le lieu préféré de Quatre et puis à force d'y être traîné ben j'ai fini par l'aimer aussi ou en tout cas, j'ai fini par m'y habituer.

Ce parc d'ailleurs où j'ai vu Réléna pour la première fois...

Argh mauvais souvenir ça...

Quatre, qui me tenait la main jusqu'ici, la lâcha, courut vers la fontaine et... y sauta.

-Quatre !

J'hallucine, il fait encore ce coup pourri d'il y a dix ans !

-T'es dingue, elle doit être froide !

-Non. En faite elle est gelée.

Il éclate de rire, comme un con, tout seul, mais ça me fait rire aussi.

-Et puis c'est interdit de s'y baigner.

-Qui saura ? A onze heures du soir, qui se préoccupe de ça ?

Ah bah bien sur...

-Tu viens ?

-Là, tu rêves.

-Allez !!!

-Non. Je suis pas amateur de bain de minuit...

Là, mouillé des pieds à la tête, souriant comme un imbécile, il me faisait rire, même si j'avais une folle envie de le fracasser pour son attitude gamine, mais il m'attendrissait.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de sortir de la fontaine, grelottant, les lèvres bleuies, les cheveux plaqués contre son front et toujours ce stupide sourire qui m'amuse tellement.

-Je crois Duo que demain je serai très malade.

-Je crois aussi. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

-Je sais pas, trop plein de bonheur a évacuer... Je suis heureux Duo, ça faisait longtemps.

-T'es dingue.

-Dingue de toi.

Je souris. Je savais que cet aveu n'avait pas de connotation amoureuse, mais purement et simplement amicale; une amitié qu'il n'y a qu'entre lui et moi.

-On rentre chez toi, il faut que tu te changes.

-Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Andrea... Andrea vit chez nous depuis quelques jours. Tu sais, lui et Trowa... Enfin voilà il vit chez nous parce qu'il s'est disputé avec Réléna, alors on le dépanne, le temps que...

-Ca va j'ai compris... Ca ne me dérange pas.

Tant que c'est pas Heero.

Oui, tant que ce n'est pas lui, mais je suis quand même stressé à l'idée de revoir Andrea...

Devant la porte de l'appartement qui était assez loin et sans voiture, Quatre a eut le temps d'attraper un gros rhume...

En plus il a perdu ses clefs (sûrement dans la fontaine), donc on a dû sonner, et sonner et sonner encore pendant dix minutes au moins.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Trowa, pas totalement réveillé et passablement énervé.

-Salut, désolé de déranger si tard mais... Quatre a perdu ses clefs et en plus il est trempé donc on n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de te réveiller !

Je reconnais le léger haussement de sourcil propre à Trowa qui te dit franchement « et puis quoi encore ? » sauf qu'en voyant Quatre, qui dégouline encore un peu d'eau, il finit par me croire.

Il nous laisse entrer.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi Quatre en plus de dégouliner d'eau, il perd aussi de la morve ?

-Je crois qu'il est tombé malade, après pourquoi il est mouillé, lui seul a cette explication...

-T'en fais pas Trowa, tu peux retourner te coucher.

Il me regarde, je souris et hoche la tête.

-Vas-y ,il est pas à l'agonie.

-D'accord, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit !

J'ai forcé Quatre à prendre un bain chaud, il n'a pas voulu. On a lutté longtemps, mais j'ai fini par gagner au prix de mes vêtements trempés maintenant, eux aussi.

Il est allongé, détendu, les yeux fermés, je suis assis sur le rebord de la baignoire vêtu d'un simple pantalon et je le regarde.

-Tu vas être sacrément malade, demain.

-Ouais.

-Je m'en voudrais de retourner à New-York en te laissant malade.

-Alors ne rentres pas.

-J'ai envie de rentrer.

-Pourquoi, c'est ici que je suis moi.

Je ris doucement.

-Je ne supporterai pas de le revoir, c'est trop dur.

Il me prend la main et la serre. Je lui souris, sa main est chaude, presque brûlante.

-Tu trembles ?

-J'ai un peu froid dans cette tenue.

-Viens avec moi.

-Je vais plutôt me changer.

Je me détache de lui et récupére mon t-shirt qui a un peu séché, posé sur le radiateur.

-Je crois que je vais rentrer.

-T'es déjà fatigué de moi ?

-Non, bien sur que non.

-Alors reste.

-... D'accord.

La vérité est que je ne me sens pas bien, je sais Andrea n'est pas loin et j'appréhende une rencontre.

-J'ai envie de boire un chocolat.

-Sa blondeur voudrait-t-il autre chose ?

Il rit. Je souris.

-Je sors.

Il plonge un coup dans l'eau et puis remonte en se hissant. I expose à ma vue son corps totalement nu, ça ne me fait pas grand chose, combien de fois je l'ai vu nu et dans une situation pire que ça !

Il se sèche rapidement et s'habille.

-Chocolat !!!!!!!

-Idiot !

Il se retourne, m'embrasse sur les lèvres... Un baiser léger, même pas un baiser, un contact doux.

Ca peut surprendre certains mais avant ma relation avec Trowa, ces gestes entre Quatre et moi étaient tout ce qu'il avait de plus normal. Après, Trowa n'appréciait plus alors on a arrêté et maintenant, tout a repris, comme ci rien ne s'était arrêté et j'adore ça.

-J'en veux un aussi.

-Moi aussi.

Surpris, Quatre et moi on se retourne, là mon coeur bat la chamade.

Ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux noirs, son visage faiblement éclairé par la lumière de salle de bain restée allumée.

-Andrea

-Salut Duo, ça fait longtemps.

A suivre...

**Prochain chapitre :**  
Retrouvailles, retrouvailles, comment vont-elles se passer avec Andrea, la personne que Duo redoutait de revoir tout en l'espérant ardemment ?

Alors como està mi capitulo ? Il fait neuf pages, donc il est plus long que ce que je fais d'habitude, à vous de voir  
Sinon c'était bien ? Pas bien ? Inattendu ? Désespérant ? Désespérément inattendu ? XD  
Bref donnez moi vos avis et vos coups de gueules si vous en avez, je prend tout après je tris XD lol  
Gros bisouilles à vous tous !!!  
Shaman


	15. Même si ça doit prendre du temps

**Titre :** Provoc' attitude  
**Auteur :** Tahitian shaman  
**Genre :** : UA, Schoolfic, délire.  
**Couple :** 1x2, 3xA, 4x?  
**Source :** Gundam Wing  
**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une fanfiction donc Gundam Wing & Cie ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Duo retrouve la complicité qui avait fait de lui et de Quatre les meilleurs amis, mais un instant de bonheur ne règle pas six ans de malentendu et sa confrontation avec Andrea en est la preuve.

**Note : **Merci pour toutes les reviews des membres du site et place aux anonymes (qui n'ont pas laissé de mails) :

**SNT59 ;** Arg ? Pourquoi arg ? C'est quoi arg ? T-T

**Blurp3 ; **Bah désolée de l'attente, j'étais pas en forme et puis ma beta a ses problèmes aussi de son côté, mais voilà je me rattrape En effet j'ai été bouleversé que tu n'aies pas affronté la maladie pour venir me lire !!! J'ai été très triste... Mais je vais mieux !!! Mon anonyme rien qu'à moi de retour !!! D'ailleurs la concurrence à beaucoup baissé, je te soupçonne d'y être pour quelque chose !Vala la confrontation avec Andrea ET Duo tant attendu, j'espère que ça te plaira Bisous bisous chipounette !

Note à ma bêta : Retablis toi vite vite, veut pas moi que tu sois malade T-T Gros bisouilles pour toi et pour te donner un peu de chaleur dans ta ville où il neige et il fait froid

Note de Lwella ( la bêta rien qu'à Sham) : Je me permets de m'incruster honteusement dans la fic lol pour annoncer que ça y est: ce chapitre est corrigé, que j'ai bravé le froid, la neige et la grippe pour vous et pour Sham ;-) Bonne lecture!

**- Même si ça doit prendre du temps -**

_-Chocolat !!!!!!!_

_-Quatre t'es affligeant... mais j'en veux un aussi._

_-Moi aussi._

_-...Andrea_

_-Salut Duo, ça fait longtemps._

Salut Duo, ça fait longtemps...

C'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé à dire...

Il va pas chercher loin le pauvre...

Mais je dis pas grand chose non plus.

... Et je recommence à être méchant, putain c'est pas vrai...

-Ouais, ça fait longtemps.

Andrea a changé, plus grand, même s'il reste plus petit que moi; plus menu (plus que moi ça c'est sûr); sa bouille de gamin qui m'attendrissait tant avait fait ses valises, des traits masculins s'affichaient sans honte, et ce regard puissant, bleu, bleu à être crevé, typiquement Yuy, typiquement _Lui._

Il lui ressemble de plus en plus. Sa façon de regarder, de parler, de sourire, de masquer sa gêne, ça me fait presque mal...

Une boule se forme dans mon estomac. J'ai l'impression, là, maintenant, de peser des tonnes, je ne suis pas à l'aise, j'ai envie de m'enfuir...

-Je crois que je vais rentrer, je prend l'avion tôt demain.

Je pars déjà...

Trois jours. Comme prévu.

-Oh non, pas maintenant, on vient à peine de se revoir !

Andrea amorce un pas vers moi; automatiquement je recule.

Avec Andrea ça ne se passera pas aussi bien que je ne l'aurai cru.

Je n'y arrive pas.

Je ne peux pas.

Il lui ressemble trop.

-Duo...

Mon geste de recul le blesse, je le vois.

S'il savait le mal qui troue mon coeur à ce moment, rien qu'en le regardant.

-Faut que j'y aille.

-Duo !

Je tourne sec sur mes talons et dévale les escaliers comme un dingue. La peur me colle à la peau alors je cours, à peine sortit de l'immeuble, je cours, encore, même à bout de souffle je continue, comme si j'avais le feu au cul, comme si je devais le revoir.

Et dans ma course folle, je suis sortit du centre ville, et je m'effondre, en larmes, de fatigue, de douleur, d'amertume.

Qu'est ce que je pouvais être con des fois.

Qu'est ce que je pouvais être faible...

Réussirai-je à pardonner Andrea un jour ?

Il faudrait que je Lui pardonne avant...

Andrea me projette une vision de Lui, dans chacun de ses gestes, dans chacune de ses paroles qui me tue; comme si de voir Andrea heureux c'était Le voir heureux, heureux, sans moi.

C'est trop de ce que je peux endurer.

Si je suis malheureux je veux qu'il le soit aussi !

Si je péris du putain d'amour que j'éprouve pour lui, je veux qu'il périsse de l'amour qu'il éprouve pour elle...

Il me faut un certain temps pour me ressaisir et m'asseoir finalement sur un banc. J'inspire et expire longuement pendant plusieurs minutes.

Que faire ?

J'avais pourtant envie de le revoir.

Il me manquait lui aussi.  
Nous étions amis.

Je soupire.

Une fois. Deux fois.

Il faut vraiment que je lui parle.

Je sors mon portable d'un geste décidé mais je défaille rapidement.

A deux reprises, je manque de courage.

La troisième sera la bonne.

Ce qu'on dit...

-Duo.

La troisième fois ne sera pas la bonne.

Je me lève et je l'entoure de mes bras.

Avec le choc de l'impact il recule d'un pas mais il me tient lui aussi.

-Désolé, j'ai été surpris.

-C'est pas grave Duo, je ne t'en veux pas.

Son parfum doux me rassure; la chaleur de son corps me réchauffe.

Je souris.

-Je t'adore Andrea.

Son étreinte se resserre, son visage dans mes cheveux.

-Je ne voulais pas... Mais je ne me suis pas contrôlé. J'aimais vraiment Trowa !

Moi aussi je l'aimais vraiment, c'était mon meilleur ami.

-Je quitterai Trowa si tu me demandes de le faire !

-Arrêtes tes conneries. Trowa est avec toi maintenant, pourquoi je te demanderai ça ? De plus tu sais bien que ce n'est pas Trowa que je veux.

-...

Il s'écarte un peu. Nos visages sont si proches dans la semi-pénombre que j'ai l'impression de me retrouver des années auparavant sur le balcon de ma chambre, lui contre moi, moi qui m'accrochait désespérément à lui.

-Il faut que tu lui parles Duo.

-Non.

-Je lui ai dit !

Je le repousse brusquement :

-Tu as fais quoi ?

-Je lui ai dit, que tu l'aimais.

Je me fige.

-Pourquoi ?

Il m'attrape le poignet comme s'il craignait que je m'en aille encore.

-Trowa et lui se sont battus. J'étais obligé de lui expliquer pourquoi Trowa était si furieux.

Le bleu sous son oeil ?

C'était Trowa ?

-Tu me dis qu'ils se sont battus ? A cause de moi ?

-Tu venais de larguer Trowa et Heero a appris qu'il était la cause de ta crise. Ils avaient tout les deux une raison de casser la figure de l'autre.

Heero s'est battu pour moi ?

Parce que Trowa m'avait fait du mal ?

Ca fait trop d'un coup tout ça...

Faut que je m'asseye.

Andrea me suit, il a glissé sa main dans la mienne, je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

-Duo... Tu m'en veux ?

-Non. C'est fini aujourd'hui.

-Tu l'aimes toujours ?

-A ton avis ?

Je le regarde fixement. Décidément tu as d'autres questions aussi bêtes ?

-Désolé...

Ouais...

-Et toi ça va ?

-Je vais bien.

-Quatre m'a dit... pour Réléna.

-Ah...

-Tu me racontes ?

-Je l'ai envoyé balader et Heero s'est mis de son côté. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, il était vraiment en colère.

Heero se mettre en colère ?

D'un c'est rare, en plus contre Andrea c'est encore plus rare.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il s'énerve souvent lorsque je lui dit que Hiro ne lui ressemble pas...

-Hiro ?

-... Son fils.

Son fils ?

Heero a un fils ?

Alors c'est pour ça qu'il a annulé le divorce...

Pour le bébé que Réléna porte... de lui...

Je ne pouvais pas faire le poids face à ça.

-Je m'en vais demain...

-Et si tu restais ? ... Non, ne dis rien, je sais que tu ne veux pas...

-Il faut que je rentres, je ne me lèverai pas demain sinon.

-Je serai content si tu rates ton avion.

-Tsss, pas moi.

C'est pas vrai, ils sont tous venus!

De mes parents, Ivan, à Quatre, en passant par Andrea, Trowa, j'hallucine, ils exagèrent je pars pas pour toujours...

-Vous voulez me faire culpabiliser, bande de chacals...

-Si au moins ça marchait.

-Vous espérez trop.

Je pose mon sac à côté de celui de Hilde, elle me tient la main.

-Je me demande si mes parents viendront nous chercher à l'arrivée.

-Tu rêves trop là ma puce...

-C'est vrai qu'ils étaient un peu boudeurs lorsque je suis partit.

Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule, comme d'habitude. Hier soir elle n'a pas dormit, elle a attendu que je revienne.

Je le savais et j'aurai pu lui demander de m'accompagner. Elle n'aurait pas veillé par inquiétude, mais ça n'aurait pas été pareil si elle avait été là.

-Qu'il se dépêche ce foutu avion, je dormirai pendant tout le trajet !

-Faut que j'aille aux toilettes...

-Tu veux que je viennes avec toi ?

-Je sais encore la tenir tout seul...

-Idiot...

J'éclate de rire; elle me tire la langue avec tout de même un petit sourire amusé.

Quatre me suit.

-Purée, elle est pleine là !

-Et pourquoi t'y es pas allé plus tôt ?

-Je voulais pas louper ton départ.

Après avoir soulagé ma vessie, je me mouille le visage et me regarde dans le glace.

Je vais donc partir, sans l'avoir vu.

N'est ce pas mieux ainsi ?

Parce que s'il devait encore me rejeter, je ne le supporterai pas.

-Quatre je t'attends dehors.

-Ok.

Je sors, rajoute des mèches qui s'échappent et m'adosse au mur, je ferme les yeux.

C'est bientôt fini.

Cette peur qui me tiraille le ventre va bientôt finir.

La peur de le voir à chaque coin de rue, derrière moi lorsque je me retourne, derrière une porte que j'ouvre.

Là je n'aurai plus peur.

-Monsieur ?

Je sursaute.

Merde j'ai eu peur !

Je dévisage le môme qui me regarde du haut de ses cinq ou six ans avec un bonnet bleu clair et une veste bleu marine. Je souris, il est vraiment mignon.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Je croyais que vous n'alliez pas bien. Mon papa est docteur vous savez, il vous aurez guéri si vous n'alliez pas bien !

-C'est gentil, mais je vais bien. J'attends un ami.

Il sourit, un sourire qui donne du baume au coeur.

Et moi qui déteste les gosses, je m'attendris devant cette bouille vraiment adorable.

-Tu devrais aller retrouver ton papa, il va s'inquiéter s'il ne te voit plus.

-Mais il me voit, il est juste là-bas.

Il me montre du doigt un banc un peu plus loin. Sur celui-ci, un homme, brun, il me regarde fixement.

Il me faut un temps.

Un temps pour comprendre.

Un temps pour réaliser.

Un hoquet de douleur plus tard et mon monde s'effondre à nouveau.

Non.

Pas lui.

-Monsieur ?

-...

Je regarde à nouveau ce gosse et je remarque ces yeux bleus, ce que je n'avais pas vu plus tôt.

Des yeux bleus.

Bleu océan.

Maintenant je sais d'où me vient ce sentiment étrange.

Il a les yeux.

De Réléna.

Mon coeur s'emballe.

Il faut que je parte d'ici.

Il faut que je m'éloigne.

Je chancelle légèrement.

Non pas maintenant.

Je veux d'abord partir d'ici !

_« Je sais ce que je veux maintenant »_

-Hé ! Où allez vous monsieur ?

-Excuse moi...

Je fais quelques pas mais je suffoque.

_« J'ai fais mon choix »_

Merde non, ça fait deux ans que je n'ai pas eu de crise !

Et puis brusquement ma respiration se coupe.

_« Je ne divorce plus »_

J'essaye en vain d'inspirer de l'air.

Je panique.

Je vacille.

_« Je suis désolé »_

Et je finis par tomber à genoux.

L'air manquant toujours, je frise l'hystérie !

Chier, j'ai pas enduré tout ça pour crever maintenant !

Des bras m'agrippent, cela m'effraie plus encore, je les repousse violemment.

Ne me touchez pas.

_« Dégage ! » _

Laissez moi respirer.

Un visage apparaît devant mes yeux, un regard bleu emplit d'inquiétude.

_« Disparais ! »_

Dans ma panique j'ai su le reconnaître et en voulant le repousser je le griffe au visage.

Laisse moi.

Ne me touche pas.

Je veux respirer !

_« Va-t-en ! »_

-Duo !

Quatre !

Il me soulève par la taille. Je m'appuie sur lui, ma respiration reprend soudainement et j'inspire la plus grande goulée de d'air que je jamais inspiré de toute ma vie !

-On s'en va.

Le temps de me calmer et je m'en vais, aidé par Quatre

-Alors tu pars... encore.

Je me fige.

Non.

Ne parle pas.

Laisse moi partir.

-Pardonne-moi Duo.

Non, ce n'est pas vrai.

Je suis en train de rêver.

Je vais me réveiller.

Je serre les mains au point que mes jointures deviennent blanches.

Au point que mes ongles transpercent ma peau.

-Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît...

Non.

Pourquoi j'aurai envie de te regarder ?

Dis le moi !

Pourquoi je me donnerai la peine de regarder un cauchemar en face ?

Laisse moi tranquille !

Laisse moi vivre !

Vis ta vie.

Laisse moi la mienne.

-Après tant d'années pourquoi es-tu si dur encore avec moi ?

Fous moi la paix.

Je serre les dents.

A m'en péter la mâchoire.

Mon coeur bat tellement vite.

A m'en arracher la poitrine.

Pars d'ici et oublie moi.

-Je m'en fous de toi Heero; je vais rater mon avion.

-... Et si maintenant tu me le disais dans les yeux ?

-...

-Ton avion part à 11h30 il n'est que dix heures et quart.

Comment il le sait ?

Qui le lui a dit ?

Je regarde Quatre; il me fait un hochement négatif de la tête.

Alors qui ?

Andrea ?

-Tu as peur de me regarder ?

-...

J'ai peur de toi, de ta personne toute entière.

-Reste.

-Non.

-Reste... Reviens.

Revenir où ?

Vers toi ?

Tu l'as rêvé bien fort.

-Non

-Ne sais-tu pas dire autre chose ?!

Je sursaute lorsqu'il m'attrape le bras pour me tourner. Soudainement je lui fais face.

Soudainement je fais face à tout ce qui m'a fait peur, à tout ce pourquoi je suis partit.

Ses yeux bleus, intensément bleu, ancrés dans les miens entourés de cils épais et noirs qui lui donne cet aspect tellement séducteur qui m'avait plut.

Son visage adulte, sérieux et calme qui m'avait fais pâlir de désir.

Ses cheveux bruns dont de longues mèches couvrent à présent un peu de son visage.

Il est trop beau.

Il est corrosif.

Je pourrai m'y perdre encore une fois, m'y noyer et y mourir.

Mon dieu que j'ai envie de sa bouche à cet instant.

Je souffle faiblement deux petits mots.

-Embrasse-moi.

Enserrant ma taille fortement pour me rapprocher, il se penche ensuite et scelle nos lèvres.

Doux, comme dans mes souvenirs.

Savoureux.

Enivrant.

Transcendant.

Quelle est la limite de mon amour ?

A quel point suis-je amoureux de lui ?

Ses mains caressent mon dos, se faufilent sous le tissu et le contact de ses mains sur ma peau m'électrise.

J'ai envie de lui.

Je gémis, il m'embrasse plus profondément encore.

De ses baisers qui vous font perdre pied.

De ceux qui vous mettent à genoux.

Heero je t'aime... Si tu savais.

Si tu savais, à quel point.

-Papa... ?

Je me sépare rapidement de Heero.

Haletant et le coeur battant, je reprends doucement mon souffle.

Il en a oublié son fils.

J'en ai oublié Quatre.

-Allons y Quatre.

Heero m'attrape le poignet; j'essaie de le faire lâcher, en vain.

-Duo, ne recule pas encore, pas après ce qu'il vient de se passer !

-Laisse moi.

-...

-Va-t-en.

-Dis moi ce que j'ai fais ?!

-Je n'ai rien à te dire !

-Je ne voulais pas te quitter.

-Nous n'étions même pas ensemble, alors que tu m'aies quitté ou pas.

-C'est comme ça que tu veux le prendre ? Hein, c'est comme ça ? Eh bien vas-y ! Sache quand même que même si pour toi ce n'était qu'un jeu, ça ne l'était pas pour moi! Je ne me serais pas gêné sinon pour te mettre dans mon lit puisque ce n'était aussi que ce que tu attendais !

Je détourne le regard, envahit de douleur.

Comment peut-il dire ça ?

Ce n'est pas vrai !

Je l'aime.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Je crevais d'amour pour toi pendant que toi tu batifolais avec ta femme. Tu oses venir me dire que tu t'es fais chier à attendre que j'écarte les jambes alors que moi j'étais amoureux de toi ! Crèves Heero, va en Enfer, ou tu veux mais je te vire de ma vie !

-Pourquoi ne me l'as tu jamais dit si c'est tellement vrai ?

-...

Je reste muet.

C'est vrai...

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais.

Je ne lui ai jamais dit.

-Pourquoi faire ?

Je ne lui ai jamais avoué mes sentiments.

-Peut être pour que je le sache.

-Qu'est ce que t'en avais à faire ?

-Je t'aurai peut être répondu.

-Ouais c'est ça, tu m'aurais répondu... A un autre, parce que je me rappelle très bien d'un Heero qui m'embrasse et puis le lendemain qui m'évite comme la peste. Trouve une autre excuse.

Pour quoi faire de toute façon ?

Qu'est ce que ça aurait changé ?

Les raisons pour lesquelles il a arrêté la procédure de divorce n'auraient pas pu être différentes si je lui avais dit que je l'aimais.

Les choses ne changent pas avec Heero.

-Il faut que j'y aille.

Je trouve enfin la force de me dégager de sa prise.

-Reste.

Je tourne les talons. Cette fois il ne me retient pas mais pris d'une impulsion je me retourne vers lui.

-Pourquoi tu as annulé le divorce ?

-... Je n'ai pas... Je ne peux pas te le dire... C'est compliqué...

Pourquoi tout est compliqué lorsqu'il s'agit d'explication ?

Pourquoi c'est si compliqué avec lui ,

-Alors tais-toi et sors de ma vie.

Alors que je descends les escaliers, j'entends les derniers mots de Heero à mon égard, je frissonne.

-Tu ne me sortiras pas de ta vie aussi facilement Duo...

C'est sûr.

Je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Mais je peux essayer.

J'ai recommencé une vie. Heero n'en fera plus partie.

C'est décidé.

Même si ça doit prendre du temps.

Chaque pas qui m'éloigne de lui m'arrache le coeur.

Il n'y a que le seul bruit de mes semelles et de celle de Quatre sur le sol.

C'est vraiment la fin ?

Mon amour prend vraiment cette tournure ?

Ce goût ?

D'amertume et de profonde perdition ?

**Fin**

**Oyo !!!!!!!!!!!  
C'est finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!  
Purée je suis contente !!!  
Ayé !!  
Ahlala ça fait du bien  
Place à l'épilogue, prochainement, qui clotûrera Provoc'attitude  
Happy end ou deathfic ?  
Suspense suspense !!  
Bisous à tous !  
Shaman**


	16. Prouve le moi

**Titre :** Provoc' attitude

**Auteur :** Tahitian shaman

**E-mail :** : UA, Schoolfic, délire.

**Couple :** 1x2, 3xA, 4x?

**Source :** Gundam Wing

**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une fanfiction donc Gundam Wing ne m'appartient pas.

**Note 1 : **Voilà l'épilogue de ma fic, happy end ou bad end ? C'est ici que tout se noue !

Je remercie toutes celles (ou ceux, on sait jamais) qui m'ont suivis jusqu'à la fin, vraiment un gros merci Et puis à bientôt peut être sur une autre fic. D'ailleurs en passant et pour ceux que ça intéresse ma nouvelle s'appellera « Les bermudes », on y retrouve nos héros de GW et d'autres personnages qui cherchent à partir d'un mystérieux ensemble de l'île qui a un pouvoir étrange.

**Note 2 : **Merci pour toutes les reviews des membres du site et place aux anonymes (ceux qui n'ont pas laissé de mails )

**SNT59 ;** Si...

**BlackyTox' ; **Oui ça fait un bail, comme tu dis

Merci pour tes compliments et bonne lecture ! Bisouilles

**Hazel Green ; **Argh ben c'est pas grave si t'as pas réussit à te loger t'as au moins réussit à me reviewer, c'est ce qui compte, mdr ! Non, des fois je m'étonne aussi des problèmes qui le site nous donne...  
C'est vrai, bouhou T-T C'est fini, mais je suis quand même contente  
J'espère que cet épilogue te plaira !  
En ce qui concerne Heero, à vrai dire, je l'ai mal expliqué dans le chapitre mais c'est Andrea qui l'a prévenu que Duo partait, s'il est venu avec son fils, c'est simplement parce que des fois on peut pas faire autrement... faut se coltiner le môme...

En tout cas merci pour ta review, postée contre vent et marrée Je t'embrasse fort et bonne lecture !

**Blurp3 ; **Ben ça aurait été trop facile, je t'aime, je divorce, c'est bon reviens. D'abord c'est trop dur pour l'orgueil de Duo et en plus Heero a des obligations.  
Mdr, tu n'as rien raté ! Heero est bien stérile Tu verras par toi-même ce qui cloche lol

Merci pour tes encouragements et à moins de graves problèmes je n'arrêterais pas d'écrire, j'adore trop ça  
Je te fais de gros gros bisous !

**- Épilogue : Prouve le moi -**

Ce que je peux haïr corriger les copies...

Ca me les casse... Mais d'une force...

Toutes ces fautes d'orthographes me donnent la migraine. Parfois je finis par ne plus savoir écrire...

Je suis prof de physique mais je corrige les fautes d'orthographes...

Du peu de phrases qu'ils écrivent, ils sont pas fichus de les écrire correctement.

Aberrants.

Au bout de la cinquième copie je vous jure, je sature...

Mon portable vibre, un sms :

_« Kikou mon coeur, on se fait un resto ce soir, j'ai envie de manger italien ! 19H au point habituel, jtdr chaton et sois pas en retard ! »_

Je souris. Purée je l'adore cette fille.

Ca fait une semaine que je suis revenu de chez mes parents et dès mon arrivée je suis envahi de copie à corriger et de leçons à rattraper. Parce que bien sûr, pour trois jours, personne ne m'a remplacé. Par contre, pour combler mes heures d'absences, on leur a donné test sur test !

Autant dire que j'ai eu leur mauvaise humeur sur le dos et des TONNES de copies à corriger. Je hais l'administration...

_« Ok ma belle, tu me libères »_

Il est 17h et des poussières, j'ai largement le temps de me préparer.

Hilde et moi nous retrouvons devant le restaurant préféré de celle-ci, enfin surtout parce que y a une belle serveuse qui lui plaît...

**-Manger italien, hein ? T'aimerais plutôt manger de l'italienne, avoue !**

Elle éclate de rire mais de légères rougeurs apparaissent sur ses joues. J'en serais presque jaloux, au début c'était de moi qu'elle était amoureuse...

Mais je suis heureux pour elle quand même; je l'adore et si une fille peut la rendre heureuse, go go, ne t'arrête pas.

On prend une table que nous a gentiment proposé la fameuse serveuse. En la regardant de près et seulement parce que Hilde me l'a demandé, je trouve qu'elle est assez jolie, jeune (je lui donnerai 20-22 ans), pas vraiment sûre d'elle, je dirais même un peu timide.

Hilde adore les gens qu'elle peut dorloter ou protéger, donc cette fille est parfaitement son genre: manipulable et tendrement kawai, une petite fille avec des formes de femme.

**-Mate pas trop non plus, non mais ! Je veux pas de concurrence !**

**-Tu sais bien que je m'intéresse pas aux filles.**

**-Oui, j'en ai fais la dure expérience.**

Je ris, elle me sourit doucement et puis soupire, comme si elle repensait à quelque chose qui la dérangeait. En plus, elle commence à se tortiller les doigts. C'est sûr, y a quelque chose qu'elle veut me dire.

**-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose Duo.**

**-Oui, bien sûr, je t'écoute.**

**-... J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas.**

Elle me fait peur là, d'un coup.

En plus, elle a la mine qui me dit rien qui vaille...

**-Hilde, arrête tu me fais flipper !**

Elle a des problèmes ?

Avec ses parents ?

Elle va partir ?

**-Duo...**

Elle regarde derrière moi et souris faiblement à quelqu'un derrière moi.

**-Je ne supporte plus de te voir malheureux, il fallait que je le fasse.**

Je me retourne brusquement. Les battements de mon coeur manquent quelques notes face à son regard prussien.

Non!

Furieux, je me lève. Hilde me retiens, du moins essaye. Je frappe sa main qui retenait ma manche.

**-Tu n'avais pas le droit !**

Elle se lève. Je crie alors elle crie aussi.

**-Donne lui une chance!**

**-NON ! Tu m'as trahie ! TOI ! Comme lui !**

**-Duo, je t'aide simplement depuis que je suis avec toi; à aucun moment je ne t'ai trahi !**

**-Si ! Tu n'avais pas le droit, tu ne devais même pas y penser! Je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille et toi tu retournes le couteau dans la plaie !**

**-Tu te l'enfonces tout seul ce putain de couteau: tu te plains tout le temps, t'es pas fichu de tourner la page alors que tu ne cesses de le revendiquer, tu penses à lui sans arrêt! Ne mens pas Duo, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour avoir fait ce que tu crèves d'envie de faire mais tu es tellement fier !**

**-Je te déteste...**

Je prend ma veste d'un geste rageur. Tout le monde nous regarde comme pour une dispute entre un couple; certains chuchotent, d'autres m'envoient des regards noirs mais je m'en fous.

Je passe par la porte de derrière sous le regard ahuri du service mais là aussi ça m'est égal. Je ne veux plus me confronter à lui.

J'avais vraiment mérité ça ? Que même ma meilleure amie me trahisse?!

Est-ce de ma faute si je n'arrive pas à tourner la page ?

Pourquoi lorsque je fais un pas en avant, on me pousse pour que je recule de deux pas ?

Je débouche sur une ruelle dégoûtante, la porte se ferme doucement derrière moi. Je souffle et enfile ma veste.

Je ne pleurerai pas !

Non plus maintenant.

Je sors de la ruelle, une voiture noire est garée devant. Je ne m'en préoccupe guère.

Où je vais ?

Je sais pas, droit devant moi.

**-Duo !**

Je m'arrête et me retourne doucement.

Ce n'est pas la voix de Hilde, ni sa voix à lui.

Alors qui ?

**-Réléna...**

Je le crois pas, il est venu avec elle!

Ma colère s'accroit.

**-Viens.**

**-Foutez moi la paix.**

**-Il est venu pour toi !**

**-En t'amenant avec lui ?!**

**-Il veut que je t'explique puisqu'il savait que lui tu ne l'écouterai pas.**

J'en ai assez.

**-Bordel, vas-y déballe et quand tu auras fini, barrez-vous !**

**-Pas ici, viens.**

**-De qui tu te fous là ?**

**-S'il te plaît, il n'y a aucun piège. Heero est dans le restaurant, il n'en sortira pas tant que je n'irai pas le chercher.**

Je fais un pas, je m'arrête.

Qu'est ce que j'ai à perdre d'autre ?

Je la suis dans la voiture, à l'arrière. Je me mets le plus loin d'elle.

**-Laisse moi parler d'accord ?**

**-...**

**-On va commencer par le début.**

**-...**

**-Heero et moi n'avons jamais fais de mariage d'amour. J'étais amoureuse de lui mais lui a toujours aimé les hommes, je l'ai emprisonné dans ce mariage pour qu'il reste près de moi. Seulement ça n'a pas marché longtemps: il était tendre, doux, attentionné, mais je n'étais pas ce qu'il voulait. Notre mariage s'est peu à peu désagrégé, amis depuis l'enfance, nous n'arrivions pourtant plus à nous entendre.**

Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle me raconte tout ça.

**-Alors un jour il a déménagé avec Andrea, et j'ai reçu plus tard une demande de divorce. Il n'aime pas faire souffrir les gens mais il aime encore moins souffrir à cause des autres, alors de son côté le divorce était prononcé même si je n'avais pas signé.**

Je ressentais l'envie irrépressible de partir, ce qu'elle me racontait ne m'intéressait pas.

**-J'aurai pu le faire changer d'avis, les larmes fonctionnent bien sur Heero, mais lorsque je l'ai rejoint, ça ne marchait plus. Je n'ai compris pourquoi qu'en vous voyant ce fameux soir dans la cuisine. Je n'aurai pas pu le ramener à cet instant, il n'avait plus aucune raison de revenir mais des tas pour rester. Je t'ai détesté, si tu savais, mais mon combat était perdu d'avance.**

**-Pourquoi a-t-il changé d'avis alors ?**

**-Tu ne devines pas ?**

**-Pour son fils**

**-Non, pour Hiroyuki.**

Je fronce les sourcils. Elle veut m'embrouiller ou quoi ?

**-Heero ne peut pas avoir d'enfant naturellement.**

_« Heero est stérile »_

Mais oui, Wufei me l'avait dit.

**-Mais je n'y comprend rien, où tu veux en venir ?**

**-J'ai subi une agression.**

Merde.

**-Désolé...**

**-Peu importe...**

Peu importe...

Elle s'est faite agressée, elle a perdu l'homme qu'elle l'aime et elle a dû garder l'enfant issu de cette agression.

Et elle me dit que peu importe.

J'ai beau la haïr de toute mon âme, je ne suis pas inhumain.

**-Réléna...  
-Duo, je ne veux pas en parler, surtout pas à toi, alors ferme la et écoutes moi !**

**-D'accord...**

**-Hiroyuki n'est pas de Heero, c'est tout bonnement impossible qu'il soit de lui. S'il est resté c'est pour moi, j'ai utilisé mon agression comme excuse et ça a marché. Il a reconnu Hiroyuki, il a annulé le divorce, tout a marché comme sur des roulettes. Mais ça n'a pas duré, Andrea a avoué tes sentiments à Heero et du jour au lendemain, Heero a repris la procédure du divorce et nous avons divorcé. Il a aidé activement les enquêteurs pour essayer de te retrouver, on savait que tu étais à New-York mais pas exactement où.**

**-Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?**

**-Cela fait des années que Heero et moi c'est fini.**

**-Mais vous vivez ensemble... Andrea m'a...**

**-On vit ensemble pour Hiroyuki. Andrea n'est au courant de rien: l'agression, le divorce, la vérité sur la naissance de Hiro... Il ne sait rien. Heero lui a tout caché, il avait peur que par une gaffe Andrea dévoile tout à Hiro.**

Je ferme les yeux et soupire, je les rouvre lorsqu'elle reprend :

**-Heero n'a pas toujours fais les meilleurs choix mais il est sincère dans ce qu'il fait. Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait, c'est vrai.**

**-Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas voulu m'expliquer tout ça lui-même à l'aéroport ?**

**-Il aurait du t'expliquer pour mon agression hors c'est quelque chose qu'il a essayé d'occulter, encore plus que moi.**

Le silence s'installe.

Est-ce que je dois la croire ?

Est-ce que j'en ai envie ?

**-Tu l'aimes ?**

Je garde le silence.

Bien sur que je l'aime.

Pourquoi je l'aurai écouté si je ne l'aimais pas ?

**-Duo ?**

**-... Il m'a cherché ? Lorsque je suis parti ?**

**-C'est lui qui a trouvé ta piste sur New-York.**

**-Il s'est battu avec Trowa ?**

**-Oui. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furieux.**

**-Qu'arrivera-t-il si je vais retrouver Heero ?**

**-Eh bien, je devrais partir.**

**-Et pour Hiroyuki ?**

**-Heero restera son père, je ne vois pas en quoi ça changera.**

**-Il en sera privé si tu t'en vas.**

**-...**

**-Quoique je fasse tu auras toujours ce pouvoir sur lui.**

**-Oui, j'y ai pensé aussi car j'aime toujours Heero et si je peux garder ça, je ne m'en priverai pas.**

C'est trop compliqué...

Heero ne sera jamais complètement mien.

**-Mais ce n'est rien contrairement à ce que tu as de lui.**

Elle me dit ça comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

**-Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?**

**-Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Tu aurais pu mentir, me dire des mensonges et ensuite dire à Heero que je ne voulais plus de lui.**

**-Il a confiance en moi, je l'aime. C'est pour ça que je n'aurai jamais fais une chose pareille, même si ça l'éloigne de moi, je n'ai pas le droit de le priver de ce qu'il a envie comme je l'ai toujours fais. Pour une fois, je vais penser à lui avant de penser à moi, et tu devrais faire pareil.**

Penser à lui avant de penser à moi.

Mais l'un ne va pas sans l'autre.

Si je vais le voir, ça m'implique moi et totalement.

**-Alors ? Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?**

**-Non.**

Elle soupire, exaspérée et je sens qu'elle veut me crier dessus mais je souris faiblement :

**-C'est moi qui y vais.**

Surprise, au début, elle sourit finalement et hoche doucement de la tête.

**-Merci Réléna.**

**-Ne me remercie pas, ce n'était pas pour toi, c'était pour lui.**

**-Je sais mais merci quand même.**

Je me rappelle une chose avant de fermer la portière :

**-Pour Hilde ?**

**-C'est elle qui est à l'origine de tout ça, Heero n'avait qu'à dire oui. Je pense que comme moi elle en a assez de voir la personne qu'elle aime souffrir.**

Elle savait que ça me mettrait en colère mais elle l'a fait quand même.

Je m'en veux tellement.

J'ai été con avec elle.

Elle a toujours été là.

Ce sera à elle de me pardonner maintenant.

Contre mon attente Réléna sort de la voiture, elle se met à la place du conducteur et fais démarrer la voiture. Bientôt la voiture noire disparaît à un angle.

Mon coeur se serre, elle pleurait.

Ca aurait pu être moi à sa place alors j'ai mal aussi, je sais ce que ça fait de devoir céder la personne qu'on aime à quelqu'un d'autre.

A nous deux maintenant Heero.

Dans le restaurant, les gens qui m'avaient vu partir, me regarde à présent revenir. Je sens leur regards sur moi, je regarde devant moi.

Je me place devant Hilde, l'embrasse sur la joue avec des mots prononcés tout bas :

_« Pardonne-moi. »_

Elle sourit.

Je prends la main de Heero et l'entraîne à l'extérieur du restaurant, il me suit docilement.

Dehors je me tourne vers lui.

**-Je te déteste pour m'avoir laissé tomber comme ça.**

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou.

**-Mais j'ai compris.**

J'ai compris que Heero n'avait pas voulu me faire souffrir en m'acceptant près de lui alors qu'il devait supporter seul le poids d'un enfant et de l'agression de Réléna. Il n'avait pas voulu que je supporte avec lui sans comprendre que c'est ce que j'attendais, il n'a pas compris qu'en m'éloignant, il m'avait fait encore plus souffrir.

Nos lèvres se frôlent, se touchent, se caressent puis finissent par se rejoindre.

Un baiser doux, tendrement sucré, délicatement amoureux.

Je m'enfouis dans son épaule, respirant profondément son parfum.

**-Ne m'éloigne plus de toi, ne cherche plus à me mettre à l'écart, ne m'abandonne plus, ne me dis plus jamais que quelqu'un d'autre est plus important que moi. Si tu m'aimes, je veux que tu m'aimes entièrement, je...**

**-Shht... Je t'aime, ça devrait te suffire.**

**-Non, je veux plus que ton amour.**

**-Plus que mon amour ?**

**-Je veux ton corps, ton âme, ta vie. Heero, je ne veux plus jamais vivre sans toi.**

**-Je peux déjà te donner mon corps.**

Je m'écarte légèrement de lui pour le regarder en face. Je rougis, il est sérieux.

Il caresse ma joue, ses yeux bleus assombris par une émotion puissante.

Intense désir noyant le bleu abîme.

Il m'embrasse, une fois, deux fois, profondément, ardemment.

Emprisonné dans ses bras, je ne peux qu'y répondre avec la même passion.

**-Heero...**

Je le repousse doucement.

**-Je n'attendrais pas plus, Duo.**

Légèrement effrayé par tant d'ardeur, j'essaye de le retenir en vain.

**-Heero, pas ici.**

Il semble prendre conscience de la situation et rit.

Je ris avec lui, ça fait tellement de bien.

**-C'est loin chez toi ?**

**-Non.**

**-On y va ?**

**-Non.**

Il grogne, j'éclate de rire.

**-Je veux prendre mon temps Heero. Je ne veux pas tout précipiter comme ça s'est passé au début. Je veux profiter de chaque moment et si tu comptes rester avec moi, nous aurons tout le temps pour ça.**

**-Bien sûr que je reste avec toi! T'en as d'autre comme ça ?**

Je ris, il sourit.

Puis m'embrasse, un bras autour de mes épaules et l'autre enserrant ma taille.

**-Faut attendre donc...**

**-Hn hn.**

**-Demain on pourra ?**

C'est pas vrai, quel obsédé...

Je lui lance un regard exaspéré, il éclate de rire.

**-Je plaisantais.**

**-Idiot.**

**-Oui, moi aussi je t'aime.**

Purée comme j'aime sa tendresse, sa douceur, ses lèvres, sa bouche.

Sa peau chaude contre la mienne.

Ses bras puissants autour de moi, comme une forteresse.

Son corps musclé me couvrant comme la Nuit amoureuse couvre son amant le Jour.

Comment on peut résister à ça ?

Plus tard, Heero réussit à me convaincre d'aller chez moi.

Il a dit qu'il ne se passerait rien, il attendrait.

J'ai le vague sentiment qu'il n'attendra pas longtemps...

On prend donc un taxi jusque chez moi.

**-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?**

**-Non.**

**-Manger quelque chose alors ?**

**-Non.**

D'accord...

Je jette ma veste sur le porte-manteau, aussitôt je sens ses bras autour de moi et ses lèvres dans mon cou.

Je gémis et me colle à lui.

**-Heero, t'as dis que tu attendrais.**

**-Et tu m'as cru ?**

Je souris.

Non, je ne l'ai pas vraiment cru.

Je me tourne pour lui faire face, il assaille mes lèvres et passe ses mains sous mes cuisses et d'un seul mouvement il me soulève et m'installe sur ses hanches.

Il avance presque à l'aveuglette dans le couloir et puis s'arrête :

**-Droite ou gauche ?**

**-Gauche.**

**-Ouvre.**

Je tourne facilement la poignée et pour refermer la porte Heero me plaque contre.

**-Je t'aime Duo...**

Je souris et l'embrasse, un baiser néanmoins hésitant.

J'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais fait ça.

D'être complètement inexpérimenté.

Ca me fait peur.

Heero est tellement sûr de lui.

Son désir en est effrayant.

Trop fort.

Trop présent.

Il m'embrasse avec empressement, comme si il avait tout le mal du monde à se retenir.

D'aller plus fort.

D'être plus fort.

On se décolle de la porte.

Doucement il m'allonge sur le lit.

D'un main il écarte tous les obstacles et les jette au sol.

Plus que lui et moi

... et les draps qui ont survécu à l'évacuation

Il passe ses mains sous mon t-shirt et le soulève.

Je l'aide, mes bras levés pour qu'il me l'enlève complètement.

Son t-shirt prend la même destination que le mien.

Au dessus de moi.

Il me surplombe.

Son souffle chaud sur ma poitrine nue.

Son regard noir de désir ancré dans le mien.

Nos pantalons éprouvent l'exil.

Sa main entre mes cuisses.

Caresses pressantes.

J'en ai presque mal.

Ses lèvres sur ma peau.

Chaudes et humides.

Sur mon ventre.

Je frissonne.

Sa langue autour de mon nombril.

J'en vibre.

Éjecte le boxer.

Dernier rempart, je suis nu.

Ca me fait un drôle d'effet.

Nu, sous ses yeux, alors que lui est encore habillé de son sous-vêtement.

Une espèce de domination sous-jacente.

Terriblement excitante.

Il me caresse l'intérieur des cuisses.

Il me couvre de baiser brûlants.

Je sursaute lorsque je sens la douce morsure de ses dents sur ma peau.

La partie le plus intime de mon corps est à lui.

A ce moment.

Sous son regard perçant.

La nuit masque ma gêne.

Lorsque c'est lui c'est... si gênant...

Il caresse mon membre du bout des doigts avant de le lécher

Érigé de plaisir sous les caresses linguales.

J'en devins dingue.

Deux doigts percent mon intimité.

Un sursaut, un hoquet de surprise.

Puis un gémissement que je ne peux pas retenir.

Il prend en bouche mon sexe

Deuxième hoquet.

Un gémissement plus fort.

**-Ah... Heero...**

Amorce de lents va-et-vient.

Sa bouche, ses doigts.

Je me cambre.

**-Aaahh...**

Il accélère le mouvement et ses caresses se font plus insistantes.

Je passe mes doigts dans les cheveux de Heero.

Je vais exploser...

**-Heero, je viens...**

Il se retire et je me libère.

Le souffle haletant, je le vois remonter le long de mon corps avec des petits baisers ici et là.

Il embrasse mes lèvres, ma joue, ma gorge...

Il mordille le lobe de mon oreille.

La base de mon cou.

**-Duo...**

Sa voix m'électrise.

**-Duo... J'ai besoin de savoir un truc...**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Y a eu d'autres hommes ?**

**-Non.**

Je les avais un peu oublié, mais je sens à nouveau le mouvement de ses doigts entre mes fesses.

Profonds et lents.

Son front contre le mien.

**-Duo, tu veux ?**

**-Viens**

Ah mince, je peux plus reculer...

Ca y est...

Je vais aller jusqu'au bout avec Heero.

Enfin.

Il s'installe entre mes cuisses.

L'absence de ses doigts laisse un certain vide.

Ses bras sous mes cuisses, il soulève mes jambes.

Dans un mouvement vers l'avant, il s'empale doucement en moi.

Entièrement.

**-AH !**

**-Duo...**

Il attend que je m'habitue à lui.

Mes bras agrippés dans son dos.

Son souffle lourd sur mon épaule.

**-Heero vas-y.**

**-Ok.**

Sa voix est totalement masquée par le désir.

Basse et rauque.

Je le ramène contre mon torse, je lui murmure d'aller plus vite.

Il s'exécute.

Plus fort, plus profondément.

Son corps, lourd, m'empêche de me cambrer.

Je referme mes mains sur des draps; je serre au point de m'en faire mal.

Il ralentit peu à peu.

Reprend doucement son souffle.

Me donne un profond baiser.

Puis il accélère à nouveau le mouvement, pénètre toujours plus profondément.

Chaque coup de rein envoi des ondes de chocs violentes dans tout mon corps

Je ne discerne même plus la réalité.

Un dernier coup de rein

Un puissant râle.

**-Je t'aime Hee-chan...**

Il sourit, m'embrasse le front, puis les lèvres.

Doucement il s'allonge à mes côtés tout en me gardant dans ses bras.

J'attends plusieurs minutes que son souffle reprenne la normale.

**-Je suis plus tout jeune...**

J'éclate de rire.

Il rit.

Quand j'y repense, c'est vrai, Heero et moi avons quoi... huit ans de différence...

Ca lui fait trente un ans...

Wow...

Je parcours son ventre du bout des doigts.

**-Et toi ? Il y a eu d'autres hommes ?**

**-Je dois vraiment répondre à ça ?**

**-J'y ai répondu moi.**

**-... Non.**

**-Combien il y en eu avant moi ?**

**-... En quoi c'est important ?**

**-J'ai envie de savoir...**

**-Deux.**

**-Seulement deux ?**

**-Hn... Rappelle moi combien toi tu en as eu ?**

Hem un seul... Oui bon ça va...

**-Je pensais que tu aurais plus de succès.**

Je sens ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Je dépose des baisers papillons sur son torse.

**-Il a vraiment fallu qu'on affronte tout ça pour en arriver là.**

**-J'avoue que ça n'a pas été vraiment facile... On n'a pas commencé comme il le fallait non plus.**

Il se laisse tomber sur le dos et regarde le plafond.

D'un seul geste il me rapproche de lui.

Je pose ma tête sur son torse.

**-T'étais sérieux lorsque tu disais que tu voulais tout de moi ?**

**-Pourquoi ? Tu me crois pas ?**

Je me redresse pour le regarder dans les yeux.

**-Si.**

**-Alors pourquoi tu poses la question ?**

**-Je t'ai donné mon corps.**

Je fronce les sourcils.

Où veut-il en venir ?

**-Et ?**

**-Et si je te donnais ma vie maintenant ?**

Éclaire ma lanterne.

**-Je ne comprends pas.**

Il plonge son regard prussien dans le mien.

Il prend mon menton et rapproche nos visages.

**-Et si on se mariait ? **

**FIN !!!!**

**Bon j'ai décidé que ce serait un happy end **

**Je suis assez contente de moi, même s'il m'a fallut du temps pour l'écrire XD**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**En tout cas, je remercie encore tout ceux qui m'ont suivis et soutenus jusqu'au bout !**

**Gros bisous, je vous adore tous !!!**

**Shaman**


End file.
